


Słońce zbyt jaskrawe dla jego oczu

by Toffino



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffino/pseuds/Toffino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kto skojarzył cytat ten się pewnie już domyśla. AU, w którym Komaeda zamiast iść do szkoły postanawia iść się leczyć, zaś Hinata zamiast marnować swój czas na kursie rezerwowym postanawia udzielać się wolontariacko. Czyli AU z serii "co by było jakby wszyscy programowo olali szkołę"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taka dziwna gwiazda

\- Hope's Peak? – spytał Hinata, bez entuzjazmu spoglądając na tabliczkę przed nim. – Kto do cholery nazywa szpital dziecięcy Hope's Peak? Znaczy… jak bardzo trzeba być.  
Stojąca obok niego Komaru wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Makoto mówi, że to tak specjalnie – wyjaśniła. – wiesz, kto jak kto, ale oni potrzebują nadziei bardziej niż ktokolwiek, nie?  
Musiał przyznać jej rację. Gdzie jak gdzie, ale w miejscu, którego progi miał zaraz przekroczyć, nadzieja była raczej towarem deficytowym. Zorientował się, że Komaru przygląda mu się dość jawnie, nie kryjąc zaciekawienia. W szklanej szybie odbijały się ich twarze: drobnej dziewczyny o szarych oczach ledwie widocznych spod brązowej grzywki i wysokiego, szczupłego chłopaka o zielonych oczach i czarnych, sterczących na wszystkie strony włosach. Oboje wciąż mieli na sobie szkolne mundurki.  
\- Co? – burknął, nieco urażony tak obcesowym zachowaniem sąsiadki.  
\- Nie, nic – pokręciła z uśmiechem głową. – Po prostu cały czas zastanawiam się, czemu właściwie się zgodziłeś. Znaczy no… To bardzo szlachetne z twojej strony i ja i Makoto bardzo się cieszymy, że chcesz pomóc. Ciągle brakuje nam wolontariuszy i w ogóle… po prostu z tego co mówili twoi rodzice miałeś chyba inne plany na ten rok szkolny, hm?  
\- Ach, to – wzruszył ramionami Hinata. Zaczerwienił się lekko i wbił wzrok w tabliczkę. „Ach to" było niezwykle ekskluzywną i renomowaną szkołą dla najbardziej utalentowanej młodzieży. Szkołą, do której trafiali tylko najlepsi i wyjątkowi. Szkołą, w której mogli spełniać swoje marzenia, osiągać wielkość, piąć się na szczyt, już teraz zacząć swoją profesjonalną karierę. Szkoła, o której w dalszym ciągu skrycie marzył.  
\- Sądząc po twoim jakże malowniczym grymasie twarzy coś poszło nie po twojej myśli – droczyła się z nim Komaru.  
-Czesne jest trochę za wysokie – odparł wymijająco. – Rodziców niby stać, ale nie chciałem ich narażać na koszty. Nie zależało mi aż tak…  
Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że przecież brat Komaru ukończył Akademię. Na pewno wiedziała wszystko o czesnym i warunkach przyjęcia. Nawet jednak jeśli dopatrzyła się luk w jego wyjaśnieniach, nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób.  
\- W każdym razie naprawdę fajnie, że postanowiłeś nam pomagać -Automatyczne drzwi rozsunęły się przed nimi. – To nie jest ciężka praca. Będziesz głównie bawił się z dzieciakami no i czasami robił jakieś drobne prace typu przynieś prześcieradła albo odnieś pościel, ale nie każemy ci myć podłóg ani nic. Momentami jest przygnębiająco, owszem, ale nawet nie wiesz, ile to daje satysfakcji – tłumaczyła, ciągnąc nieco przytłoczonego nadmiarem bodźców kolegę za sobą. - Komaru Naegi, przyszłam do doktora Naegiego – powiedziała recepcjoniście, machając mu przed nosem plastikowym identyfikatorem. – Przyprowadziłam mu nowego wolontariusza.  
Mężczyzna zanotował coś w swoich papierach i pokiwał głową. Komaru otworzyła kolejne szklane drzwi i gestem nakazała Hinacie podążać za sobą.  
Chłopak przełknął ślinę. Nagle wolontariat na oddziale onkologicznym wydał mu się bardzo marnym pomysłem. Na pewno znacznie gorszym niż kilka tygodni temu, kiedy przejęta Komaru opowiadała mu o tym, jak pomaga w pracy starszemu bratu i jak spędza czas zabawiając małych pacjentów. Kolorowe ściany na których namalowane były postaci z bajek, plastikowe krzesełka i stoliki do zabawy mimo wszystko nie zdołały całkowicie zamaskować wrażenia sterylności. Szpitalności. Jeszcze bardziej wzmagały tylko wrażenie niepokoju. Czuł, że zaczynają pocic mu się ręce. Coś ściskało go w żołądku.  
\- Komaru –odkaszlnął. – Ja chyba jednak nie.. – nie dosłyszała go. Szła dalej, przejęta tym, że prowadzi nowego chętnego pomocnika. – to bardzo kiepski… - spróbował znowu. Nagle wpadł na kogoś z impetem, prawie zwalając go z nóg – pomysł.. – zakończył. Nieudolnie próbował pozbierać się z kafelkowej posadzki.  
\- Hej, wszystko w porządku?  
Podniósł wzrok, nieco zdezorientowany I zbity z tropu. Oczy, które napotkał zdecydowanie nie były oczami Komaru. Były bardzo blade, chyba jasnoszare i bardzo duże. Należały do wysokiego chłopaka w ciemnozielonej bluzie, który stał przed Hinatą, wyciągając do niego dłoń.  
\- Tak, tak, dzięki – mruknął pod nosem Hinata, przyjmując ofertę pomocy. Starał się oderwać wzrok od jego oczu. – Jest okej. Moja wina, nie patrzę gdzie idę.  
Chłopak przyglądał mu się uważnie. Nie tak nachalnie jak wcześniej Komaru, po prostu z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem. Hinata również rzucił mu ostrożne spojrzenie. Dostrzegł wystające spod kaptura bluzy pasemka włosów. W świetle jarzeniówki wydawały się całkowicie białe.  
\- To nie od choroby – powiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się zaczepnie i lekceważąco machając ręką. Na jego szczupłym nadgarstku znajdowała się bransoletka z identyfikatorem pacjenta – Po prostu taka moja uroda.  
\- Jasne, rozumiem – powiedział szybko Hinata. – Znaczy przepraszam, nie chciałem, żeby.. Ja wcale nie myślałem, że… - zażenowany spuścił wzrok. Zauważył leżącą pod jego stopami kopertę. Musiała wypaść z komiksu, który białowłosy chłopak trzymał w wolnej ręce. Nadrukowane na niej logo wyglądało dziwnie znajomo. Hinata schylił się, by podnieść papier.  
\- Moje! – powiedział wesoło rozmówca, również się schylając. Zręcznie podniósł kopertę na moment przed tym, jak Hinata położył na niej dłoń. Zaczął kartkować komiks, szukając miejsca, z którego wypadła zguba. Hinata przyglądał się trzymanej między dwoma smukłymi palcami kopercie. Teraz mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć znajdujące się na niej logo. O wiele wyraźniej, niż by sobie tego w tym momencie życzył.Rozczarowanie zapiekło go w gardle.  
\- Uhm.. jeśli mogę spytać – zaczął dość niezręcznie.  
\- Hm? – chłopak oderwał się od kartkowania komiksu. Jasnoszare oczy były uprzejme, wciąż lekko zaciekawione.  
– Ta koperta…?  
Chłopak przekrzywił głowę. Nawinął pasemko białych włosów na palec.  
\- A, to – powiedział, jakby dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co Hinata powiedział. – Zabawna ironia losu –stwierdził. – Wyobraź sobie, że otwierasz skrzynkę na listy, a tam dwie koperty. W jednej są wyniki badań, w drugiej informacja, że zostałeś przyjęty do tego.. – zerknął na logo. – przybytku zajebistości jako wylosowany w loterii superszkolny szczęściarz – Hinata wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.  
\- Superszkolny szczęściarz? – spytał, z mieszaniną podziwu i zazdrości. Do końca miał nadzieję, że to on zostanie wylosowany. W taki sam sposób do Akademii dostał się przecież brat Komaru – Naprawdę?  
\- Tylko od tego, którą kopertę otworzysz jako pierwszą zależy, jaką podejmiesz decyzję – ciągnął chłopak. – Jeśli pierwszy będzie list ze szkoły, uznajesz, że w sumie skoro zostałeś oficjalnie uznany za szczęściarza, to w tej drugiej kopercie na pewno nie ma nic strasznego, wyniki są pozytywne.W ogóle jej nie otwierasz i o niej zapominasz, pozostawiasz sprawy własnemu biegowi. Jeśli jako pierwszą otwierasz kopertę z wynikami, już wiesz, że to czy i do jakiej pójdziesz szkoły nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Chyba domyślasz się – na jego twarzy pojawił się gorzki uśmieszek. – którą kopertę ja otworzyłem jako pierwszą..  
Zanim Hinata zdążył wymyślić jakąś sensowną odpowiedź, ktoś lekko klepnął go w ramię.  
\- O, widze, że zacząłeś już nawiązywać znajomości – powiedziała Komaru, niespodziewanie pojawiając się za jego plecami. Chyba wreszcie zorientowała się, że jej tymczasowy podkomendny został w tyle. – Bardzo dobrze, trzeba być otwartym. Cześć, Komaeda – pomachała białowłosemu chłopakowi, który odpowiedział jej nieco roztargnionym uśmiechem. – Chodź, Hinata, Makoto na ciebie czeka, chce z tobą porozmawiać o twoim zakresie obowiązków.  
\- Tak… mhm… - odkaszlnął Hinata. – No to…. Cześć  
\- Do zobaczenia wkrótce, Hinata – powiedział białowłosy chłopak. Pomachał im obojgu na pożegnanie i ruszył korytarzem w przeciwną stronę. Hinata szedł przed siebie, wbijając wzrok w posadzkę. Wiedział, że Komaru znów się na niego gapi. Czuł to. Wciąż widział białe włsoy wyślizgujące się spod kaptura, bransoletkę z identyfikatorem na nadgarstku. List z Akademii włożony między kartki komiksu. Czuł, jak obręcz na jego żołądku zaciska się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Co mu jest? – spytał, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język.  
Komaru zaśmiała się ponuro.  
\- Nawet jeszcze nie zacząłeś tu pracować, a już mówisz ich językiem – powiedziała, kręcąc lekko głową./p  
\- Hm? Co? – zdziwił się. – Co znowu?  
\- Pacjentów. Zawsze jak dołącza do nich ktoś nowy, najpierw pytają o diagnozę – westchnęła. – Nie o to, kim jest i jak ma na imię. Tak, jakby choroba była ich identyfikatorem, ich znakiem rozpoznawczym - Hinata wzdrygnął się nieznacznie. Kolorowy korytarz z wielkim rysunkiem Totoro nagle wydał się przeraźliwie zimny.  
\- Trudno tego uniknąć – ciągnęła Komaru. - ale Makoto oczekuje, że my, wolontariusze będziemy jednak najpierw pytali o osobę, nie o diagnozę – dodała pouczającym tonem.  
\- Przepraszam – mruknął, spuszczając wzrok. – To się już nie powtórzy.  
\- Nazywa się Nagito Komaeda – powiedziała po dłuższej chwili milczenia Komaru. – I zdiagnozowano u niego chłoniaka.


	2. Już wiedzą kim jesteś

Po krótkiej, przyjacielskiej rozmowie z Naegim, Hinata został odprowadzony prosto na oddział. Pięć sal. Drzwi prowadzące na OIOM. Korytarz z postaciami z Totoro. Pokoje dla rodziców, świetlica   
-Zazwyczaj bawimy się z dzieciakami właśnie tutaj – tłumaczyła Komaru, wciąż trzymając go pod ramię, jakby obawiając się, że zaraz się rozmyśli i ucieknie. – Dzisiaj akurat dyżur mamy ja i Sonia, ale to dobrze. Zapoznasz się z nimi i posiedzisz chwilę, będą miały się okazję do ciebie przyzwyczaić. Później będziesz głównie jednak nosił te prześcieradła.   
Podeszła do oszklonych drzwi świetlicy i zapukała w nie. Po chwili na korytarz wyszła drobna, jasnowłosa dziewczyna. Miała bardzo jasną skórę, niebieskie oczy i europejskie rysy.   
\- Sonia Nevermind – przedstawiła ją Komaru. – Księżniczka Novoselic i uczennica Akademii. Przyjechała tutaj na wymianę międzynarodową.   
No tak. Studentka z wymiany, do tego arystokratka. Oczywiście, że bez problemu dostała się do najlepszej szkoły w kraju.   
\- Cześć – powiedziała wesoło, uśmiechając się do Hinaty. – Ty jesteś ten nowy, tak? Komaru uprzedzała, że przyjdziesz.   
\- Uhm.. – odparł Hinata, czerwieniąc się lekko. – Hinata Hajime – przedstawił się szybko. Dyskretnie próbował zajrzeć za szklaną szybę, żeby dyskretnie podejrzeć, czego ma się spodziewać.   
\- Denerwujesz się? – zagadnęła Sonia. – Nie ma potrzeby, dzieciaki są naprawdę miłe. Chodź, nie powinniśmy zostawiać ich samych na zbyt długo.   
\- Tak.. tak – powiedział, czując, że jego twarz płonie z gorąca. Odruchowo poluzował kołnierzyk koszuli.   
\- Nie martw się – dobiegł go znajomy głos. Komaeda. Stał w wejściu do jednej z sal, z kapturem bluzy wciąż narzuconym na głowę. W lewym ręku miał swój komiks. Sonia posłała mu surowe spojrzenie, na które odpowiedział lekko kpiącym uśmiechem. – Oni tak naprawdę od pierwszej chwili wiedzą, kim jesteś. Wyczują cię po kilku sekundach. Po prostu będą chcieli się upewnić.   
Hinata pokiwał głową, nie wiedząc, co właściwie powinien przez to rozumieć.   
\- Może dla odmiany dołączysz do nas? – zaproponowała chłopakowi Sonia.   
\- Czwarty anioł właśnie zaatakował – odparł Komaeda, znacząco spoglądając na swój komiks. – Więc nie, chyba jednak spasuję.   
\- Jak uważasz. Hej, wszyscy – powiedziała Sonia, otwierając drzwi i zaglądając przez nie do środka. Ktoś się zaśmiał. – Mam dla was bardzo specjalnego gościa. Hinata, to są.. wszyscy, albo prawie wszyscy.. Wszyscy, to jest Hinata.   
Powitało go mniej więcej sześć par zaciekawionych oczu. Pięć i pół, poprawił się szybko w myślach. Siedzący przy stoliku do rysowania chłopiec miał opatrunek na prawym oku i napuchniętą prawą część twarzy. Mógł mieć mniej więcej osiem lat. Pokazał Hinacie język i wrócił do rysowania.   
\- Kuryuzuu – rzuciła do niego Sonia. Hinata z pewnym zaniepokojeniem usłyszał nazwisko kojarzone z lokalną mafią - Przeproś Hinatę!   
Chłopiec zacisnął usta i pokręcił przecząco głową.   
\- Nie przejmuj się nim – poradziła Sonia. – Ma dzisiaj trochę słabszy dzień, to wszystko…   
Hinata pokiwał głową. Oboje dobrze wiedzieli, że to nie to. Kuryuzuu po prostu go wyczuł.  
Przez następne tygodnie Hinata dzielił swój czas między chodzenie do zwykłej, zupełnie nie-wymarzonej szkoły a odwiedziny na oddziale. Stopniowo poznawał pacjentów: ich imiona, historie, diagnozy. Właściwie codziennie grupa, z którą spędzał czas była trochę inna. Pojawiał się ktoś nowy. Ktoś wracał z intensywnej terapii. Ktoś miał badania albo akurat odpoczywał po zabiegu. Właściwie prawie nie widywał Komaedy, który na dobre zaangażował się w lekturę i prawie nigdy – mimo wielokrotnych zachęt i zaproszeń - nie brał udziału w „zabawach świetlicowych”. Hinata nie nalegał. Aura, która otaczała niedoszłego superszkolnego szczęściarza była dla niego zbyt niepokojąca, zbyt dziwna. Nawet jak na to miejsce.   
Serce Hinaty bardzo szybko podbiła natomiast Nanami. Była jedną z najstarszych pacjentek na oddziale. Miała czternaście lat, różową perukę i słabość do gier wideo. Właściwie nie rozmawiali dużo. Kiedy przychodził, Nanami po prostu przesuwała się, robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie i podawała mu drugi pad. Grali we wszystko: w gry przygodowe, w strategie, , w horrory.   
Była pierwszą osobą, której Hinata nie spytał o diagnozę. Nie chciał pytać. Nie chciał wiedzieć, co dolega tej dziewczynie, miał tylko nadzieję, że przejdą razem grę o zombie, którą dostała od fundacji spełniającej marzenia na długo przed oficjalną datą premiery.   
Kiedy czuła się słabiej i nie mogła przyjść do świetlicy, prosiła, żeby Hinata przyszedł do niej do sali. Podawała mu pad od konsoli. Grali dalej.   
Robiono jej kolejne zastrzyki, podłączano kroplówki. Grali dalej.  
Podłączyli ją do tlenu, żeby łatwiej było jej oddychać. Wciąż grali.   
Nie miała siły utrzymać pada w ręku. Hinata grał dalej, pozwalając, by patrzyła i komentowała jego nieudolne poczynania.   
Tego dnia grali naprawdę długo. Dłużej, niż przewidywały to godziny dyżuru Hinaty. Nanami stanowczo odmówiła przerwania gry w połowie, niemal zmusiła swojego zastępczego gracza, żeby dotarł do ostatniego, poprzedzającego finał checkpointu. Zasnęła, kiedy miało rozpocząć się starcie z finałowym bossem, więc Hinata zapisał grę i najciszej jak się dało wyślizgnął się na korytarz. Ogromny Totoro patrzył na niego, chroniąc się przed deszczem parasolką z liści.   
\- Skończyliście grę? – zagadnął Komaeda. Hinata aż podskoczył. Nie zauważył go w pierwszym momencie. Szczęściarz siedział na szerokim parapecie, z komiksem lezącym na kolanach. Wyjątkowo nie czytał. Wpatrywał się w pokryte kroplami deszczu szyby.   
\- Został nam ostatni etap – odparł uczciwie Hinata. Znów poczuł, jak przeszywa go dreszcz. Komaeda westchnął tylko i pokręcił głową.   
\- Za bardzo się przywiązujesz – ostrzegł. – Będzie bolało.   
\- To nie jest twoja sprawa – powiedział Hinata, marszcząc brwi. Komaeda przyglądał mu się z czymś w rodzaju współczucia. W jego jasnych, bardzo jasnych oczach odbijało się światło miasta.   
\- Jeśli zechcesz – powiedział cicho. – Dokończę z tobą tą grę.   
\- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby- Hinata gniewnie zarzucił swoją torbę na ramię. – Ja i Nanami razem ja dokończymy. Jutro, kiedy tylko przyjdę.   
Komaeda przez chwilę spoglądał na niego pytająco, po czym pokiwał ostrożnie głową. Nic już nie powiedział, ale zaczął rysować coś na zaparowanej, pokrytej kroplami deszczu szybie. Hinata śledził wzrokiem ruch smukłych, bladych palców.   
„Nadzieja”.  
To właśnie Komaeda napisał wtedy na szybie. 

 

Kiedy następnego dnia po szkole zaparkował rower pod budynkiem szpitala wszystko było w porządku. Dzień był ładny, słoneczny, jesienny.   
Kiedy wszedł do środka i przeszedł przez recepcję, wszystko było dobrze. Kolorowe korytarze po raz pierwszy wydawały się Hinacie naprawdę przyjazne i pogodne.   
Kiedy zwyczajowo już kupował sobie kawę w automacie, nie działo się nic złego. Czekając aż kubek napełni się gorącym płynem w głowie układał sobie szczegóły strategii na pokonanie głównego bossa, którą – zgodnie z umową- miał przedstawić Nanami.   
Kiedy wszedł na korytarz ozdobiony rysunkami z Totoro, Sonia nie powitała go w drzwiach jak to miała w zwyczaju. Nierozłączne przyjaciółki –dziewięcioletnia Koizumi i o rok młodsza Saionji – szeptały coś do siebie kiedy przechodził korytarzem. Komaru unikała jego wzroku, zaś Naegi Makoto stał przed wejściem na OIOM rozmawiając z rodzicami Nanami. Hinata widywał ich kilkakrotnie podczas odwiedzin w jej sali, nigdy jednak z nimi nie rozmawiał. Zazwyczaj trzymali się na dystans, pozwalając córce do woli tonąć w świecie ukochanych gier. Tak, jakby nie chcieli jej przeszkadzać. W pierwszym odruchu chciał do nich podejść i zapytać o co chodzi, ale Komaru pokręciła przecząco głową i gestem zaprosiła go do świetlicy.   
Wciąż unikała jego wzroku. Wszyscy unikali. Nawet Kuryuzuu starał się mu nie przyglądać swoim jedynym widocznym spod opatrunków okiem. Hinata nie zwracał na to większej uwagi. Cały czas zerkał nerwowo w stronę korytarza, nie był pewien, co robił oprócz tego. Wiedział, że na pewno nie grał w gry wideo. Nikt nie grał. Miejsce przed telewizorem było zastrzeżone dla Nanami żadne z młodszych dzieciaków nie miało odwagi go zająć kiedy on był w pobliżu.   
\- Hinata – Komaru znacząco spojrzała na zegarek. – Myślę, że możesz iść już dzisiaj do domu.   
\- Hm? Co?   
\- Wczoraj wróciłeś bardzo późno – stwierdziła. – Twoja mama mówiła mojej mamie, ze się martwi.   
\- Nie ma powodu – odparł, odrywając się na chwilę od rysowania czegoś z Saionji i Koizumi. – Jest w porządku.   
Komaru wzniosła oczy ku niebu.   
\- Hinata, proszę.. Cieszę się, że jesteś zaangażowany, ale.. być… może…   
Zanim zdążyła powiedzieć coś jeszcze, od strony korytarza dobiegł ich przerażający krzyk. Ktoś krzyczał. Kobieta.   
Pacjenci wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, po czym jakby nigdy nic wrócili do gier, klocków i rysowania. Nikt nic nie mówił. Każdy starał się uciec w swój świat zabawy najgłębiej, jak się dało. Odciąć się.   
Hinata poczuł, że nagle robi mu się niedobrze. W świetlicy było duszno. Zdecydowanie zbyt duszno. Zachodzące jesienne słońce przebijało się prze szyby. Raziło. Nie oglądając się nawet na Komaru i Sonię wybiegł na korytarz. Oparł się o ścianę oddychając ciężko. Kobieta cały czas krzyczała. Płakała rozpaczliwie. Protestowała. Błagała, żeby ratować. Za oszklonymi drzwiami OIOMU dało się dostrzec łóżko, stojących wokół niego ludzi, szarpane kolejnymi elektrodami ciało dziewczynki.   
\- Jesienny zachód słońca – powiedział cicho Komaeda, który również wychynął na korytarz zwabiony zamieszaniem. – Zbyt jaskrawy dla jej gasnących oczu.   
Hinata nie odpowiedział. Czuł, jak coś dławi go w gardło. Zupełnie tak, jakby na korytarzu pełno było ostrego dymu. Jakby czul swąd palonego... Nie, potrząsnął energicznie głową. To nie to, to tylko omamy. Ale nawet stąd widział, jak ciało Nanami wije się I skręca traktowane kolejnymi elektrodami. Bezskutecznie.   
\- Przestańcie! – poprosił, opierając się ręką o szklaną szybę drzwi prowadzących na OIOM. – Przestańcie, to nic nie daje… przestańcie.  
W środku kobieta dalej krzyczała, błagała, żeby coś zrobić, żeby nie przerywać. Buntowała się.   
\- Przestańcie – Hinata lekko uderzył otwartą dłonią w szybę. – Nie rozumiecie, że ją to boli? Przestańcie…!   
Ktoś lekko złapał go za ramiona. Komaeda.   
\- Chodź, Hinata – powiedział cierpliwie. – Chodź ze mną.   
\- Zostawcie ją – powtarzał Hinata, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. – To nic nie da. Dajcie jej spokój…   
\- Chodź – powtórzył łagodnie Szczęściarz. Wreszcie zdołał oderwać Hinatę od szklanej szyby. – Musimy iść.   
\- Gdzie iść? – spytał z roztargnieniem Hinata, spoglądając na niego. Zorientował się, że łzy utrudniają mu widzenie. – O co ci chodzi?   
\- Chodź, Hinata – Komaeda lekko objął go ramieniem. –Musimy skończyć grę.   
Grali więc. Grali, siedząc obok siebie na łóżku, w pustej sali. Hinata nie pytał, skąd Komaeda ma u siebie grę Nanami i dlaczego ja ją zapisaną w odpowiednim miejscu. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, których nie chciał wiedzieć. Słońce, zbyt jasne dla gasnących oczu Nanami zachodziło za oknem, oświetlając pole bitwy. Dym palonych ciał wyciskał łzy i utrudniał widzenie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Stworzone AU zakłada, że Hinata i Komaeda dokonali innych wyborów życiowych, które zaprowadziły ich do całkiem innego miejsca i do całkiem innego poziomu wzajemnych relacji. Świat znany z gry wciąż jest jednak obecny i wciąż wywiera wpływ na otoczenie. Powstało pewne zamieszanie co do nazewnictwa. Nazwa „Hope’s Peak” została przypisana przez szpital dziecięcy, w którym leczy się Komaeda, w związku z tym samo Hope’s Peak Academy jest określane po prostu jako „Akademia”. Szkoła, do poszedł Hinata nie ma żadnej konkretnej nazwy (podobnie jak rodzice Hinaty).


	3. Superszkolna Nadzieja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział trzeci, czyli cała prawda o Hinacie i jego szkole.

-Więc… - zagadnął Komaeda, kiedy ekran gry wreszcie zgasł. Hinata nie miał pojęcia, jak długo grali. Pandemonium na korytarzu zdołało się jednak uspokoić. Za oknami było już ciemno. – O co chodzi z tą całą Akademią?  
Hinata zerknął na niego podejrzliwie.   
\- Dlaczego zakładasz, że o coś chodzi? – spytał. Wciąż zaciskał pad w dłoni.   
\- Widziałem, jak patrzyłeś na moją zakładkę do książki – przypomniał mu Komaeda. – I widzę, jak momentami spoglądasz na Sonię. Jakbyś ją sekretnie nienawidził. Jakbyś jej zazdrościł.   
Hinata nie odpowiedział. Niemrawo naciskał klawisze na nieaktywnym już padzie. Krzyżyk, kółko, kwadrat, krzyżyk, kółko, kwadrat. Przy Nanami zdążyło wejść mu to w nawyk.   
\- Wysłałeś zgłoszenie do Akademii, prawda? – zagadnął po dłuższej chwili ciszy Komaeda. – I nie dostałeś się?  
\- Och, dostałem się – odparł z goryczą Hinata. Wciąż na przemian naciskał kółka i krzyżyki. – Tylko że nie tam, gdzie chciałem.   
Komaeda lekko uniósł brwi.   
\- Jak to?   
\- No bo jest niby ten cały program superszkolnych talentów – wyjaśnił ponuro. – Wiesz, Koszykarz, Lekarz, Pielęgniarka, Księżniczka – uśmiechnął się krzywo na myśl o Sonii.   
\- Szczęściarz – wpadł mu w słowo Komaeda.   
\- Tak, właśnie, Szczęsciarz. Sami najlepsi z najlepszych. Oczywiście dla takich uczniów nauka i doskonalenie umiejętności są za darmo, bo przynoszą oni dumę Akademii, rozsławiają ją na świat. Są światłem naszych źrenic, nadzieją na przyszłość i w ogóle – recytował. Próbował brzmieć gorzko i cynicznie, ale na myśl o ideałach Akademii w jego głosie zabrzmiało zupełnie nie-cyniczne poruszenie. – Ale jest też drugi program. Tak zwane poszukiwanie talentów. Klasa rezerwowa. - Na czym to polega?  
Hinata popatrzył na niego z rozdrażnieniem.   
\- Och, nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. Każdy wie, jak to jest z Akademią.   
\- Ja nie wiem – zapewnił Komaeda, wciąż przyglądając się jego twarzy odbitej w telewizorze.   
\- Przyjmują każdego kto się zgłosi, - powiedział niechętnie Hinata. - Nawet takich pozbawionych talentu przeciętniaków jak ja. W zamian za wysokie czesne obiecują obudzić w takim uczniu talent, sprawić, że będzie w czymś niezrównany, że też stanie się nadzieją ludzkości.   
\- I ty… dostałeś się do klasy rezerwowej, a nie do superszkolnych, hm? – domyślił się Komaeda. Hinata był wdzięczny za panującą w sali ciemność. Czuł, jak pieką go policzki i uszy na samo wspomnienie porażki. Przełknął ślinę.   
\- Zrobili mi testy- powiedział cicho. – Przyznali, że.. że nie widzą we mnie żadnego talentu, który kwalifikowałby mnie do do superszkolnych. Że owszem, mogą mnie przyjąć, ale do klasy rezerwowej i poczekać.. – zacisnął zęby. – jak może coś się ze mnie wykluje. Tak to określili.   
\- Brzmi średnio – przyznał szczęściarz. – Olałeś to?  
\- Na początku chciałem iść mimo wszystko. Moich rodziców byłoby stać na to czesne, mamy dobrą sytuację pod tym względem. Ale ostatecznie odpuściłem. Zdecydowałem się aplikować do normalnej szkoły, Komaru wkręciła mnie w przychodzenie tutaj….  
Komaeda przysłuchiwał mu się w milczeniu. Jasne, blade oczy zdawały się rejestrować każdy ruch rozmówcy.   
\- Nie rozumiem, po co ja ci to wszystko tłumaczę – burknął Hinata, wreszcie odkładając pad na stolik przy łóżku. – Przecież to oczywistości. Każdy to wie.   
\- Nigdy nie interesowały mnie za bardzo te wszystkie papierkowe sprawy – powiedział powoli, wpatrując się w połyskujący w ciemności ekran.   
\- Nigdy nie interesowaleś się Akademią? – Hinata popatrzył na niego z mieszaniną oburzenia i niedowierzania. – Serio?   
Komaeda wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Jakoś bardziej skupiałem się na tym, żeby ogarnąć swoje życie – odparł szczerze. – Bywa dość… chaotyczne. I nieposłuszne. Natomiast ty… - zapatrzył się na twarz Hinaty odbijającą się w ekranie. – Wydajesz się nią zafascynowany. Akademią.   
\- To było moje największe marzenie – przyznał z ociąganiem chłopak.   
\- Więc dlaczego tam nie poszedłeś? Skoro tak ci zależało? Mówiłeś, że kasa nie była aż takim problemem…?   
\- Niby nie była – przyznał Hinata. – Ale.. to głupie.   
\- Głupsze niż gość odmawiający wejścia do robota i ocalenia ludzkości z powodu złych relacji z tatą? – zagadnął Komaeda, nawiązując oczywiście do czytanych przez siebie komiksów.   
Hinata westchnął cicho i pokręcił głową.   
\- Pomyślałem sobie… co by było, gdyby wszyscy się dowiedzieli, że nie jestem superszkolnym talentem. Że jestem tam tylko jako takie… takie coś, z czego może coś się wykluje, ale na razie nic tego nie zapowiada… Że po prostu bym tam siedział i marnował czas, słuchając jak wszyscy gadają o mnie za plecami. Nie chciałem tak, w taki sposób. Wolałem już odpuścić. Iść do normalnej szkoły i w tym czasie…. Nie wiem, zrobić coś użytecznego – umilkł.   
\- I wylądowałeś tutaj – Komaeda lekko trącił go kościstym łokciem w ramię.   
\- I wylądowałem tutaj – przyznał cicho Hinata. Zdziwił się, jak łatwo przyszło mu powiedzenie tego. Do tej pory nikomu nie tłumaczył, czemu zmienił plany. Nawet Komaru znała okrojoną wersję. Nie był pewien, czy sprawił to sposób, w jaki Komaeda z nim rozmawiał, czy fakt, że ukończeniem gry uczcili pierwszą śmierć, jakiej Hinata był świadkiem na oddziale.  
-Posłuchaj.. – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili milczenia szczęściarz. – Naprawdę uważam, że powinieneś zluzować z tym przejmowaniem się Akademią. Sonia jest superszkolną Księżniczką, ale szczerze… Jest w porządku. Nie przechwala się, ani nic, w ogóle nie słyszałem, żeby chociaż raz wspomniała o Akademii albo o tym, że nie ma dla nas czasu z powodu zajęć. Ja się tam dostałem i co mi po tym, skoro siedzę tutaj, czytam komiksy i umieram.  
\- Ty wcale nie… - próbował zaprotestować Hinata, ale Komaeda gładko ciągnął dalej.   
\- Ten mały, Kuryuuzu, ma właściwie od dziecka przypisane miejsce w Akademii, jako superszkolny mafiozo – zakpił. – i co mu po tym, skoro siedzi tu, a coś zżera jego czaszkę od środka? Koizumi, Saionji… Nanami… Miała obiecane miejsce jako superszkolny gamer, nie mówiła ci? – przyjrzał się Hinacie. – Nie, pewnie nie mówiła, wiesz dlaczego?  
\- Nanami… miała być..? – no tak, to miało sens. Z jej wiedzą, umiejętnościami i determinacją na pewno miałaby spore szanse.   
\- Wiesz, dlaczego nigdy ci o tym nie powiedziała? – naciskał Komaeda.  
Hinata spuścił wzrok.   
\- Nie powiedziała ci, bo wiedziała, jak patrzysz na Sonię i na mnie, jakie rzucasz urażone spojrzenia i jaki jesteś pełen zawiści. Nie chciała, żebyś przestał ją lubić, dlatego że miała zagwarantowane miejsce w szkole, do której i tak nigdy nie pójdzie bo nie dożyje, a ty tak naprawdę mogłeś spokojnie iść ale byłeś zbyt dumny żeby uczęszczać w innej roli niż sobie zamarzyłeś.   
Hinata spoglądał na niego wzrokiem zahipnotyzowanego królika. Nie miał odwagi nawet mrugnąć.   
\- Serio, koleś – ciągnął Komaeda, lekko opierając dłoń na jego ramieniu,– Wszyscy tutaj cię bardzo lubimy, ale mamy dostatecznie dużo własnych problemów, żeby dodatkowo przejmować się tym, że nas któregoś dnia powystrzelasz za to że część z nas tutaj miała widoki na zostanie superszkolnym talentem Akademii. Jak widzisz, jakoś nie jesteśmy szczególnie nadziani nadzieją – zadrwił. – za to jesteśmy nadziani właściwie wszystkim innym – od niechcenia machnął Hinacie przed nosem nadgarstkiem z tkwiącym w nim wenflonem.   
Hinata zerwał się z miejsca. Czuł, jakby właśnie został kopnięty w żołądek. Potrzebował powietrza. Potrzebował stąd wyjść. Pojechać rowerem do domu, położyć się w swoim łóżku i już więcej tutaj nie wracać. Nie po śmierci Nanami. Nie po tym, jak podsumował to Komaeda.   
\- Jest późno – powiedział, próbując strząsnąć rękę, która zdążyła pochwycić jego nadgarstek. – Muszę iść, będą się o mnie martwić.   
\- Hinata – Komaeda wciąż trzymał się go kurczowo. – Słuchaj, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie…   
\- Nie chcę! – odwarknął Hinata, coraz bardziej poirytowany.   
\- Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, to ci z Akademii to banda idiotów – ciągnął niezrażony Szczęściarz. – Popełnili błąd, twierdząc, że nie masz żadnego talentu.   
\- Odpuść sobie – Hinacie wreszcie udało się wyszarpnąć rękę. Porwał swoją torbę i nie odwracając się za siebie, ruszył do drzwi.   
\- Superszkolna Nadzieja – powiedział Komaeda, sprawiając, że Hinata stanął w drzwiach i gwałtownie odwrócił się w jego stronę. Nadzieja. To samo pisał wczoraj na szybie.   
\- Co znowu?   
\- Moim zdaniem jesteś Superszkolną Nadzieją – powtórzył stanowczo chłopak. Jego jasne oczy chyba nigdy nie były tak pełne wyrazu. – możesz zaprzeczać i mówić, że bredzę, ale chce, żebyś wiedział, że…. – uśmiechnął się pogodnie, nawijając na palec pasemko białych włosów. – że z całego serca kocham tą nadzieję, która w tobie drzemie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak do tej pory widać postaci występujące w grach zostały podzielone mniej lub bardziej równo na:   
> 1\. Te które wpasowują się w ramy czasowe, ale z jakiegoś powodu znajdują się nie tam, gdzie prawdopodobnie powinny (Hinata, Komaeda)- okruchy rozpaczy, które uniknęły tego losu nie idąc do Hope’s Peak Academy.   
> 2.Te, które całkowicie wyszły z ram czasowych i występują w zupełnie innym charakterze niż oryginalnie ogółem biorąc personel i pacjenci Hope’s Peak) - Makoto Naegi, Kirigiri i Tsumiki oficjalnie ukończyli Hope’s peak, zdobyli doświadczenie zawodowe (mam nadzieję) i jako osoby dorosłe podjęli pracę zawodową. Saionji, Koizumi, Kuryuzuu i Nanami są o wiele młodsi niż w oryginale i są po prostu zdolnymi dziećmi, które w przyszłości mają zagwarantowane miejsce w Hope’s Peak – jeśli pozwoli im stan zdrowia.   
> 3\. Te, które w pewnym stopniu podążają oryginalną ścieżką fabuły( Sonia) . 
> 
> \- Tak, Komaeda jest ogromnym fanem Neon Genesis Evangelion. Jest to fakt mocno utrwalony w moim headcanonie, podobnie jak to ze lubi czarny bez i ma skłonności do filizofowania. 
> 
> Tak, Komaeda jest ogromnym fanem Neon Genesis Evangelion. Jest to fakt mocno utrwalony w moim headcanonie, podobnie jak jego skłonnośc do filozofowania i czytania poezji.


	4. Mówiąc do świec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby Hinata ;3

Następną noc Hinata spędził na ciężkiej wewnętrznej walce. Nie zmrużył oka ani na moment. Bezustannie zastanawiał się, czy powinien zrezygnować, czy wracać. Przed oczami miał widok szyby OIOMU i widocznego za nią łóżka Nanami, gasnącego ekranu gry, dłoni Komaedy na jego nadgarstku. Słowa dziwnego, białowłosego chłopaka wciąż brzmiały mu w uszach.   
Oczywiście rano był nieprzytomny. Nie docierało do niego to, o czym przy śniadaniu mówili rodzice, w szkole również był roztargniony i nieuważny. Bolała go głowa, czuł że jest mu na przemian to zimno i gorąco, dłonie miał mokre od potu a gardło boleśnie ściśnięte. Jedyne o czym tak naprawdę marzył, to powrót do domu i długi, mocny sen. Ostatecznie odpiął jednak rower od stojaka przed szkołą i – ignorując dziwny ucisk i drapanie w gardle - ruszył do Dziecięcego Szpitala Hope’s Peak.   
Już przypinając rower do siatki poczuł, że ktoś go obserwuje. Podniósł głowę, osłaniając twarz przed odbijającym się od szyb słońcem. Komaeda swoim zwyczajem siedział na parapecie na pierwszym piętrze, najprawdopodobniej z komiksem na kolanach. Lekko pomachał przybyszowi ręką. Hinata odwzajemnił gest i wszedł do szpitala.   
\- Nie ma mowy – powiedziała Komaru, kiedy stanął w drzwiach oddziału. Ręce miała oparte na biodrach i wyglądała na bardzo zdecydowaną. – Wracaj do domu, Hinata, dzisiaj tu nie wejdziesz.   
\- Ale.. – odkaszlnął. – Jeśli chodzi o to, co wydarzyło się wczoraj, wszystko jest w porządku, naprawdę. To było dołujące,, ale nie przejąłem się aż tak, mogę spokojnie wrócić do pracy…  
\- Ty może się nie przejąłeś – odparła z westchnieniem dziewczyna. – Ale twój organizm owszem – przyłożyła dłoń do jego czoła i szybko odsunęła ją, potrząsając nerwowo, jakby się oparzyła. – Chłopaku, ty masz ze czterdzieści stopni gorączki, dziwne, że sam stoisz na nogach.   
\- To nic takiego, naprawdę – odparł. Złapał ją za ramię i próbował odsunąć i wejść na oddział. – Nie jestem z cukru, nic mi nie będzie.   
\- Tobie nie – odparła, osłaniając drzwi pełnym dramatyzmu geście. – Ale czy ty przez chwilę pomyślałeś, cholerny egoisto, że chcesz z gorączką niewiadomego pochodzenia wejść na oddział pełen dzieciaków które może zabić każda, najmniejsza infekcja?! Zwariowałeś?! To może być tylko reakcja na stres, ale równie dobrze to może być jakiś wirus albo inne paskudztwo! Chcesz ich wszystkich pozabijać, tylko dlatego, że zachciało ci się bawić w twardziela, który nie przejął się śmiercią przyjaciółki i pokazać wszystkim jaki jesteś bohaterski i zdeterminowany?!   
Hinata zrobił krok w tył. Poczuł, że pieką go już nie tylko policzki, ale też uszy. Gorączka. Infekcja. Oddział onkologiczny. Rzeczywiście, nie brzmiało to jak najlepsze połączenie.   
\- Jak chcesz poświęcać się mimo jesiennego przeziębienia tylko po to, żeby poczuć się ze sobą dobrze, to nie wiem, pomagaj w szkolnej bibliotece albo wyprowadź psa sąsiadki na spacer, ale stąd won! Idź być bohaterem gdzie indziej.   
Zacisnął spocone dłonie na pasku torby. Opadł na jedno z plastikowych krzesełek na korytarzu, czując, jak robi mu się coraz bardziej niedobrze. Głowa pulsowała bólem.   
\- No już, spokojnie – jak przez mgłę dobiegł do niego głos Komaru. Chłodna dłoń znów znalazła się na jego czole.– Zejdź teraz na dół, do recepcji. zamów taksówkę. Ja teraz też nie mogę tam wrócić, bo miałam z tobą kontakt i nie wiadomo czy czegoś od ciebie nie złapałam. Zadzwonię tylko po jakieś zastępstwo i razem wrócimy do domu. Przekażę Makoto, żeby wpadł cię obejrzeć jak skończy pracę.   
Hinata pokiwał głową.   
Na dobrą sprawę nie był pewien, jak wrócił do domu. Kiedy on i Komaru wsiadali do taksówki, czuł na karku spojrzenie szarych oczu Komaedy.   
Następnym, co tak wyraźnie pamiętał, było łóżko, herbata z sokiem i intensywny smak lekarstw. Makoto Naegi rzeczywiście odwiedził go wieczorem, przekazując przeprosiny od siostry i zapewnienia, że oddział nie zawalił się bez obecności jednego wolontariusza. Rozmawiali trochę o sytuacji z Nanami , ale nie długo. Wkrótce po tym Hinata zasnął głębokim, mocnym snem, który wyłączył go z życia na następne kilkanaście godzin. Nie śniło mu się zupełnie nic, nic też do niego nie docierało. Kiedy się obudził i sięgnął po telefon komórkowy, dostrzegł że ma kilkanaście nieodebranych połączeń od Sonii i Komaru. Rodzice pisali do niego, informując, żeby się nie martwił, bo pojechali po zakupy i za godzinę wrócą a śniadanie jest na stole. Była też jedna wiadomość od nieznajomego nadawcy.   
„Jak zdrówko?” – głosiła.   
Dziękuję, w porządku” odpisał nieco zdziwiony, zastanawiając się, kto tez może do niego pisać. Miał zapisane numery tych znajomych z klasy, z którzy mieliby powód do niego pisać, podobnie jak numery innych wolontariuszy ze szpitala. – „A kto pyta?”  
Wiadomość przyszła po dłuższej chwili.   
„Komaru wyjaśniła nam, że wpadłeś przedwczoraj na oddział z zamiarem rozpętania epidemii sepsy i musiała z narażeniem własnego zdrowia odwieźć cię – zakatarzonego i majaczącego w gorączce - do domu. Więc jednak plany cichej zemsty na niedoszłych uczniach Akademii?”  
Komaeda?” zdziwiony uniósł brwi. “Skąd masz mój numer?”  
Odpowiedź pojawiła się niemal natychmiast. “Komaru”   
Hinata narzucił na siebie bluzę od dresu i wyszedł z pokoju. Wciąż czuł nieprzyjemne drapanie w gardle, głowa też wciąż bolała, generalnie czuł się jednak dużo lepiej. Informacja rodziców o pozostawionym dla niego śniadaniu była bardzo obiecująca. Dochodzący do zdrowia organizm domagał się pokarmu.   
„Podała ci mój numer?” zapytał, siadając przy stole z miską zupy miso i kubkiem herbaty.   
„Zostawiła swój notes z numerami wszystkich wolontariuszy w świetlicy. Miło wiedzieć, że nic nie zdążyło jeszcze zeżreć mojego szczęścia”  
Hinata nie odpisał od razu, zbyt zajęty jedzeniem. Kiedy skończył, na ekranie pojawiła się już kolejna wiadomość.   
„Zamierzasz do nas wrócić, superszkolna Nadziejo?”  
„Tak” przyznał Hinata. „Ale doktor Naegi powiedział mi, że muszę najpierw wyzdrowieć. Wbrew temu, co podejrzewasz, wcale nie planuję na was zamachu żeby odegrać się za Akademię.”- zakpił. Tym razem odpowiedź przyszła dopiero po dłuższej chwili.   
„Wiem że nie. To było bardzo miłe. To, ze mimo wszystko chciałeś do nas przyjść, nawet źle się czując. Heroiczne, niemądre i godne Superszkolnej Nadziei”.   
Hinata przez dłuższą chwile wpatrywał się w ekran. Nie wiedział, co powinien odpisać, i czy w ogóle istnieje coś, co powinien. Zdecydował się wreszcie na neutralne „Co nowego na oddziale?”   
„W telegraficznym skrócie: Kuryuzuu już nie przychodzi na świetlicę bo wycięli mu trochę za mało guza a za dużo mózgu, Saionji i Koizumi zrobiły dla Nanami ściankę upamiętniającą w świetlicy a Nidai się cieszy bo może grać w jej gry. Aha, i mamy nowego na sali”   
„Nowego?” zainteresował się Hinata, czując, jak gardło ściska mu się po przeczytaniu pierwszych trzech informacji. Nie chciał rozmawiać o Nanami. Wolał się skupić na czymś neutralnym. „Jak ma na imię?”   
„Chłoniak Hodgkina. Ale na szczęście reaguje też na „Sir Świnka”, jak wrócisz, przekonasz się dlaczego” 

 

Hinata przez chwilę wpatrywał się w telefon gniewnie marszcząc brwi. Słowa Komaru o nie-utożsamianiu pacjenta z diagnozą bardzo zapadły mu w serce, a to, co napisał Komaeda było ich doskonałym zaprzeczeniem. Policzył dokładnie do dziesięciu, po czym nie wytrzymał i zaczął tworzyć bardzo długą wiadomość na temat tego, co sądzi o podejściu rozmówcy.   
W związku z tym właściwie cały dzień i całą noc spędził wykłócając się za pośrednictwem wiadomości tekstowych o to, co Komaeda powinien, a czego nie powinien mówić w swojej sytuacji. Komaeda konsekwentnie twierdził, że w jego sytuacji nie istnieje żadne „powinien” i może mówić, co tylko przyjdzie mu do głowy, za co oczywiście Hinata atakował go jeszcze bardziej natarczywie. Dopiero następnego ranka zorientował się, że ta sprzeczka wyraźnie sprawia Komaedzie przyjemność. Musiało minąć następne kilka godzin zanim uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę jemu też. Wiadomości od Szczęściarza były cyniczne, bluźniercze i prowokujące, ale na swój sposób zabawne. Hinata nadrabiał szkolne zaległości, raz po raz sięgając po telefon i sprawdzając, czy nie pojawiła się żadna nowa wiadomość.   
Przez cały okres rekonwalescencji Hinaty pisali ze sobą właściwie bez przerwy. Już nie o nieszczęsnym Sir Śwince (którego imienia Hinacie wciąż nie udało się poznać) ale o tym, co Komaeda właśnie przeczytał, o zadaniach domowych Hinaty, o pogodzie, nawet o przeczytanym w gazecie artykule traktującym o uczniu Akademii, który z całkowicie szarego ucznia Klasy Rezerwowej zmienił się w chłopca obdarzonego taką ilością talentów, że okrzyknięto go Superszkolną Nadzieją.   
„I co, zazdrosny?” spytał Komaeda, kiedy poirytowany Hinata streścił mu już większą wypowiedzi dyrektora Akademii. „Kiedy wbijasz na oddział z broną biologiczną?”   
„Daj spokój” odpisał szybko Hinata. „Nie będę nigdzie wbijał z żadną bronią. Sam jestem sobie winien, trzeba było jednak się zdecydować”   
„ Ranisz moje uczucia, Superszkolna Nadziejo” odpisał Komaeda, i Hinata mimo woli skrzywił się na to określenie. „Tak, tak, wiem, że właśnie wznosisz oczy ku niebu i zabierasz się, żeby skrzyczeć mnie za nazywanie cię w ten sposób i bluźniercze używanie wobec tak skromnego stworzenia jak ty miana zarezerwowanego dla Jedynego Słusznego Projektu Akademii”   
Hinata uśmiechnął się do ekranu i upił łyk kawy. Komaeda jak zwykle bezbłędnie przewidział jego reakcję. Nawet, jeśli właśnie siedział w swojej szpitalnej sali grając w jakąś planszówkę z chłopcem o przezwisku Sir Świnka (wcześniejsze wiadomości zdradzały, że to właśnie robił).   
„… dlaczego ranię twoje uczucia?”   
Twierdząc, że lepiej ci by było w Akademii niż u nas.”  
„Wcale tak nie twierdzę” zaprotestował Hinata, powstrzymując się przed zasygnalizowaniem krzyku dużymi literami.   
„Ale zastanawiasz się. Zastanawiasz się, co by było gdyby. Wyrzucasz sobie, że to ty mogłeś być tym jedynym w swoim rodzaju i zachwycającym geniuszem, ale zamiast tego wolałeś chodzić do przeciętnej szkoły i po godzinach siedzieć na oddziale oglądając dzieciaki, którym otworzono czaszki i wyjęto z nich dużo rzeczy, których nie powinno tam być. Co oczywiście jest o wiele gorszą, smutniejszą i bardziej żałosną opcją niż bycie obiektem doświadczalnym, któremu też otwierają czaszkę, tylko zamiast wyjmować, wkładają w nią dużo rzeczy których też być tam nie powinno”   
„Śmiała teoria” przyznał Hinata, który przez ostatnie kilka dni nauczył się już mniej nerwowo reagować na obrazoburcze wiadomości Komaedy. „Skąd wniosek, że otwierają czaszkę i coś do niej wkładają?”  
Na odpowiedź musiał czekać dobrze ponad godzinę.   
„Przepraszam, Sir Świnka domagał się rewanżu. Co do Akademii i zwariowanych teorii o otwieraniu czaszki. Zastanów się: Od początku roku szkolnego minęło najwyżej kilka tygodni. Jak niby z jakiegoś przypadkowego kolesia mieliby nagle zrobić genialnego geniusza?I jak w nim niby szukali tego talentu?”   
„Za dużo bajek o robotach” odpisał ze zniecierpliwieniem Hinata. Był już wieczór, a on zaczął czuć się senny. Jego organizm wciąż potrzebował jeszcze regeneracji. „Dobranoc, Szczęściarzu”.   
Odłożył telefon i zaczął przygotowywać się do snu. Wziął prysznic, zszedł jeszcze na chwilę na dół żeby porozmawiać z rodzicami i pooglądać z nimi telewizję. Pościelił sobie łóżko i dopiero, kiedy już leżał, otulony podwójną ilością koców postanowił sprawdzić, czy nie ma żadnej nowej wiadomości. Były dwie, obie od Komaedy. Pierwsza głosiła:  
„Nie przestałeś jednak rozumieć /Mimo, że teraz jesteś wyzuty z wszelkiego znaczenia/I tylko z grzeczności starasz się pamiętać/Jak to jest być całkiem przerażonym.”  
Przez chwilę siedział, ze zdumieniem wpatrując się w ekran. Czytał słowa raz po raz, zastanawiając się, czy w jakikolwiek sposób można je odnieść do tego, o czym rozmawiali ostatnio. To była jedna z tych wypowiedzi Komaedy, które zdawały się całkowicie wyrwane z kontekstu i absurdalne. Mogły oznaczać nic. Mogły oznaczać absolutnie wszystko. Hinata przeczytał wiadomość raz jeszcze. Było w tych słowach coś bardzo smutnego, bezbronnego. Był Komaeda.   
Otworzył drugą wiadomość i przeczytał wyjaśnienie, że to fragment wiersza „Mówiąc do świec”, który Szczęściarz właśnie czytał i uznał za dostatecznie ładny, by się nim podzielić.   
„Skończyły ci się bajki o aniołach i robotach i przerzuciłeś się na poezję?” zakpił Hinata, próbując jakoś zwrócić rozmowę na racjonalne tory.   
„ Zawsze uważałem, że umiejętne połączenie aniołów, robotów i poezji jest podstawą życiowej harmonii i spokoju ducha”   
Hinata nie mógł nie przyznać mu racji. Z uśmiechem pokręcił głową i odłożył telefon na szafkę, kiedy przyszła kolejna wiadomość.  
„Dla nas wszystkich to ty jesteś prawdziwą Superszkolną Nadzieją. Wracaj jak najszybciej”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Mówiąc do Świec” którym zachwyca się Komaeda to „Speaking into Candles” irlandzkiej poetki Medbh McGuckian. Nie posiada jak do tej pory oficjalnego polskiego przekładu dlatego użyte fragmenty tekstu zostały przełożone przeze mnie (ze skutkiem różnym)


	5. Sir Świnka i proste życiowe przyjemności

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A oto i Sir Świnka, czyli "prawie jak OC, ale jednak nie OC".

Minął tydzień zanim Hinata wrócił do szkoły i jeszcze kolejny, zanim Makoto Naegi wreszcie pozwolił mu wrócić na oddział jako wolontariusz. Pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy był fakt, że Komaeda stał się stworzeniem uspołecznionym. Oczywiście, domyślał się tego wymienianych w międzyczasie wiadomości i z opowieści Komaru, ale powtarzał sobie, że nie uwierzy, dopóki nie zobaczy na własne oczy.   
I zobaczył.   
Kiedy – po załatwieniu kilku spraw w recepcji - wreszcie wjechał windą na pierwsze piętro, Komaeda zajmował swoje ulubione miejsce na okiennym parapecie. Tym razem jednak odwrócony bokiem do niego siedział na wózku inwalidzkim otyły nastolatek. O okienną futrynę opierał się chłopak o intensywnie różowych włosach. Podchodząc bliżej Hinata dostrzegł, że na nodze ma gips aż po kolano, a o parapet obok Komaedy oparte są dwie kule. Cała trójka naradzała się szeptem obserwując coś, co najwyraźniej działo się na parkingu. Hinata w pierwszym momencie zamierzał pozostawić ich samych sobie i od razu zgłosić się do Komaru. Musiał jednak przejść obok nich kierując się na oddział, a Szczęściarz dostrzegł go natychmiast. Zupełnie tak, jakby od dawna na niego czekał.   
\- O, nasza Superszkolna Nadzieja –jego blada twarz natychmiast rozjaśniła się uśmiechem. Szare oczy rozbłysły. – Dobrze, że już jesteś. Mamy tu problem, z którym trzeba się jak najszybciej uporać.   
\- Problem? – Hinata uniósł brwi do góry. Poprawił przewieszoną przez ramię torbę i zbliżył się do nastolatków. Wyjrzał przez okno, żeby zobaczyć, czemu z taką fascynacją się przyglądają. Na parkingu, między samochodami i rowerami stała Sonia, która zakończyła już swój wolontariacki dyżur. Całowała się namiętnie z chłopakiem w czarnym płaszczu. Nawet stąd Hinata widział jego ekstrawagancką fryzurę, gotycki makijaż i tunele w uszach. Typ wyglądał dziwnie znajomo.   
\- Obrzydliwość – stwierdził chłopak na wózku, oglądając spektakl z wymalowaną na pulchnej twarzy mieszaniną grozy i zachwytu. – Wygląda, jakby pożerał jej twarz.   
\- Nooo – przyznał jego różowowłosy towarzysz, opierając się łokciami o parapet. – Też bym tak chciał – powiedział, wyraźnie rozmarzony.   
\- Obrzydliwość – pulchny blondynek popatrzył na niego z przyganą.   
\- Wyobrażasz sobie? Superszkolny Rozmnażacz Zwierząt – irytował się chłopak. – Co taki w ogóle robi? I co taki niby może zrobić… no wiecie…? Z nią? Myślicie, że się gryzą czy jak…? Albo uprawiają jakąś tresurę…?  
\- Jesteś beznadziejny .  
Hinata dalej patrzył przez okno. Teraz przypominał sobie, gdzie wcześniej widział wybranka Sonii. Prawie został przez niego rozjechany samochodem kiedy przypinał rower do siatki.   
\- Nie wiedziałem, że Sonia ma chłopaka – powiedział z pewnym zdumieniem.   
\- Bo nie ma! – powiedzieli natychmiast obaj chłopcy i popatrzyli na siebie wilkiem. Komaeda tylko pokręcił głową uśmiechając się lekko.   
\- Wyjaśnij – poprosił go Hinata. Zdjął torbę i położył ją na parapecie.   
\- Wygląda na to – powiedział z ociąganiem Komaeda. – Ze obecny tutaj Souda z ortopedycznego – wskazał na różowowłosego chłopaka, który natychmiast obdarzył Hinatę szerokim, drapieżnym uśmiechem – oraz obecny tu Sir Świnka, mój wspaniały i wierny współlokator – otyły nastolatek rzucił przybyszowi nadąsane spojrzenie. – mimo wzajemnej niechęci mają tymczasowo wspólnego wroga.   
Hinata wywrócił oczami i przysunął sobie plastikowe krzesełko.   
\- Wyjaśnij jeszcze bardziej 

Spędzili mniej więcej pół godziny pijąc kawę z automatu i obserwując parkingowe igraszki Sonii i jej gotyckiego chłopaka, zanim wreszcie Hinata zdołał uzyskać pełen obraz sytuacji.   
Fakt, że Sonia zaczęła umawiać się z kolegą z Akademii był solą w oku zaskakująco wielu osób. Souda – pacjent oddziału ortopedycznego, który złamał sobie nogę pracując w hangarze samolotowym – okazał się być w Sonii absolutnie i beznadziejnie zakochany. Był nawet skłonny podmienić wyniki rentgena tylko po to, żeby zapewnić sobie chociaż kilka dni pod jej czułą opieką, przynajmniej do czasu aż ktoś odkryje pomyłkę. Właśnie dlatego z początku próbował zaprzyjaźnić się z Komaedą. Powołując się na jego legendarne szczęście, starał się nakłonić go do dokonania podmiany. Komaeda – rzecz jasna - wcale nie miał ochoty fundować nadmiernie romantycznemu koledze aż tak traumatycznych przeżyć. Na razie ograniczał się do mamienia go obietnicami.  
Sir Świnka– którego prawdziwe nazwisko brzmiało Togami i czyniło go drugim w kolejce do dziedziczenia lokalnego finansowego imperium – ani Soni nie kochał ani w ogóle nie uznawał jej za istotę myślącą. Wiedział jednak, że jego starszy brat – pierwszy dziedzic rodu Togamich i chluba Akademii - ze względu na piękną wolontariuszkę przesiaduje na oddziale wręcz nachalnie i obsesyjnie, mniej lub bardziej skutecznie uprawiając podryw „na chorego młodszego brata”. Sir Śwince wcale nie było to w smak i uznawał, że im szybciej ta znajomość się skończy, tym lepiej dla jego spokoju ducha. Kiedy jednak dostrzegł dziewczynę całującą się z jakimś zupełnie obcym typem, obudziła się w nim pokrętna rodzinna lojalność i uznał, że co prawda nie chce, żeby Sonia zaczęła umawiać się z jego bratem bo jego psychika by tego nie zniosła, ale honor nie pozwala też, żeby obściskiwała się z pierwszym lepszym typem, który przyszedł odebrać ją z dodatkowej pracy. Z tego tytułu chwilowo we wspólnym interesie Soudy, Sir Świnki oraz Komaedy było to, żeby Sonia umawiała się z Soudą i absolutnie nikim innym.  
\- I jak zamierzacie to osiągnąć? – zagadnął całkiem rzeczowo Hinata, zerkając na zebranych w korytarzu spiskowców. Sir Świnka i Souda wzruszyli ramionami i zwrócili wzrok na Komaedę. Komaeda z kolei popatrzył na Hinatę.   
\- I tu z kolei wkraczasz ty, Superszkolna Nadziejo – oświadczył uroczyście.   
\- Ja? Ale że niby jak?   
\- Bo widzisz - Komaeda nachylił się nad jego uchem I ściszył głos. – Potrzebujemy naszego agenta poza szpitalem.   
\- Agenta?  
\- Myśleliśmy, żeby ustawić Sonię i Soudę na coś w rodzaju randki w ciemno. Rozumiesz, restauracja, świece, kwiaty.. księżniczkom imponują takie rzeczy. Prawda, Superszkolna Nadziejo?   
Souda wpatrywał się w Hinatę, domagając się jakiegoś potwierdzenia tych mądrości.   
\- No… - Hinata podrapał się po głowie, czując się nieco niezręcznie. – Tak sądzę, chyba tak. Na ogół to lubią.   
\- No więc właśnie. A żeby dograć wszystkie takie szczegóły potrzebujemy kogoś, kto zajmie się wszystkim osobiście. Kogoś, kto pomoże nam zorganizować tymczasową ucieczkę Soudy ze szpitala i dostarczenie go na miejsce o umówionym czasie i miejscu, nie mówiąc już o dostarczeniu tam Sonii. I oczywiście mnie i Sir Świnki też.  
\- I że niby… - Hinata zmrużył nieufnie oczy. – Że niby ja? Tak wszystko? Od góry do dołu?   
\- Spokojnie – Komaeda lekko poklepał go po plecach. –Sir Świnka jest mózgiem całej akcji. Opracujemy całą logistykę, ty musisz tylko załatwić szczegóły, które są poza naszym zasięgiem.   
Wolontariusz nadal spoglądał na nich z powątpiewaniem. Prawdopodobnie pakując się w to wszystko będzie musiał nagiąć przepisy. Narazić zdrowie Komaedy i Sir Świnki. Komaru i Makoto będą na niego wściekli. Wyraził swoje wątpliwości na głos.   
\- No chyba nie odmówisz prośbie dzieci umierających na raka? – spytał z wyrzutem Sir Świnka.   
\- Souda wcale nie umiera – spostrzegł Hinata, nie zamierzając ulegać tak niskim i niehonorowym argumentom. – Souda ma złamaną nogę.   
\- On nie – przyznał Sir Świnka. – Ale ja i Komaeda umieramy, a chcemy jeszcze zaznać trochę prostej rozrywki jaką jest oglądanie cudzej kompromitacji.   
Tym samym sprawa została przesądzona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sir Świnka, czyli fake Togami z Super Danganronpa odgrywa tutaj rolę młodszego brata oryginalnego Togamiego. Który to Togami the original podobnie jak Sonia i Tanaka należą do postaci przynajmniej mniej więcej robiących to co powinni i będących tam gdzie powinni.


	6. Pieśń o szczęściu

\- Lubisz mnie, Hinata–stwierdził Komaeda, kiedy spacerowali po otaczającym szpital parku. Wypowiedział te słowa z tak nietypową dla siebie pewnością, że Hinata aż się zatrzymał. Komaeda również przystanął wkładając dłonie głęboko w kieszenie płaszcza. Słońce przeświecało przez kolorowe liście delikatnie oświetlając bladą twarz Szczęściarza i grając w jego białych, jak zwykle potarganych włosach.   
To był jeden z ostatnich ciepłych dni tej jesieni i Naegi zdecydował się wypuścić go na powietrze tylko pod warunkiem, że ciepło się ubierze i nie będzie się przemęczał. Nie przemęczał się. Spacerowali wolno, co jakiś czas siadając na ławeczce i knuli, jak bezpiecznie wydostać Soudę z ortopedii i jak podejść Sonię.   
\- Ach tak? – spytał Hinata, zerkając na niego nieufnie. Mocniej otulił się wełnianym szalikiem, ukrywając się w nim aż po czubek nosa. – Po czym wnioskujesz?  
\- Nie pytasz, jak się czuję – odparł od niechcenia Komaeda. Jakby to było coś oczywistego, że brak pytań o zdrowie oznacza głęboką i niezachwianą sympatię do kogoś.   
Hinata poczuł, że cos dławi go w gardle. I że się czerwieni. Lekkie, wypowiedziane pogodnym, ufnym tonem słowa zabolały go jak cios w policzek. Nie pytał. Rzeczywiście, ani razu nie zapytał. Od dnia, kiedy się poznali i zapytał o jego diagnozę Komaru, ani razu nie poruszył tego tematu.   
\- O Nanami też nie pytałeś – ciągnął cichym, melodyjnym głosem Komaeda. Suchy liść spadł z drzewa i osiadł na białych kosmykach włosów. Hinata poczuł nagle dziwną, bardzo rozpraszającą potrzebę, żeby ten liść strącić. – A wiem, ze lubiłeś ją jak nikogo innego. Po tym wnioskuję, że to chyba… dobry objaw, hm?   
\- Ja… - wolontariusz przełknął ślinę, czując, że coś z całą mocą łapie go za gardło. Czuł, że powinien się jakoś wytłumaczyć, ale nie wiedział jak, nie wiedział od czego zacząć. Mógł tylko zerkać na Komaedę i mieć nadzieję, że ten znów wybawi go z opresji. Nie zawiódł się.   
\- Boisz się, prawda? – zagadnął Szczęściarz. Ruszyli alejką. Liście szeleściły pod ich stopami. Słońce przyjemnie grzało w plecy. – Nie pytasz, bo nie chcesz znać szczegółów. Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co z nami jest, nie chcesz wiedzieć, jaki naprawdę jest nasz stan i ile czasu nam zostało. To dość… popularna strategia. I łatwa do rozgryzienia.   
Dopiero kiedy to powiedział, Hinatą zawładnęły złe przeczucia. Przekonanie, że Komaeda specjalnie poruszył ten temat. Nagla świadomość, że rzeczywiście ostatnio bardzo schudł, że ma cienie pod oczami i lekko drżą mu dłonie. Że jest cholernym idiotą, że w ogóle nie zwrócił na to uwagi.   
Ucisk w gardle jakoś nie chciał ustąpić. Obraz zaczął się nieco rozmazywać i trzeba było zacząć bardzo szybko mrugać, by nie rozmył się całkowicie i nie spłynął po jego policzkach.   
\- Nie… nie mówisz mi tego dlatego, że próbujesz delikatnie sprowadzić rozmowę na to, jak bardzo właściwie masz przejebane? – spytał. Zabrzmiało to dziwnie piskliwie, bezradnie. – Czy ty… Pogorszyło ci się? Mają ci coś robić?   
\- Nie – Komaeda pokręcił przecząco głową. – Nic z tych rzeczy. Jest chujowo, ale stabilnie, więcej nie musisz wiedzieć. Zwłaszcza, że… jesteś ostatnią osobą, z którą chciałbym szczegółowo omawiać ten temat.   
Hinata zerknął na niego zaalarmowany.   
\- Hm? Nie ufasz mi?   
Komaeda popatrzył na niego i uśmiechnął się. Żółty liść wciąż zaplątany był w jego grzywkę.   
-Oczywiście, ze ci ufam – powiedział, kręcąc lekko głową. – Ale wręcz napawam się tym, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która sam z siebie nigdy o nic nie pyta i ignoruje temat - Nagle spoważniał. – Hinata, każdy moment, kiedy nikt mnie nie bada i nie pyta jak się czuję, każdy moment, kiedy nikt nie patrzy się na mnie uważnie szukając oznak pogorszenia, każdy moment, - urwał, najwyraźniej szukając właściwych słów. – Każdy moment, kiedy ktoś po prostu jest tak zajęty swoimi problemami, że o tym zapomina, to moment, kiedy ja też zapominam. Kiedy mogę porozmawiać o czymś innym i o kimś innym, o aniołach i robotach, o problemach sercowych Soudy... Nawet o tym głupim dzieciaku z Akademii któremu pewnie pokroili czaszkę zamiast ciebie…- obaj uśmiechnęli się blado na wspomnienie tamtej dyskusji. – każdy taki moment jest dla mnie bezcenny. Dlatego nie próbuję cię zachęcać. Nie chce, żebyś pytał. Nie chce, żebyś wiedział za dużo   
\- Bo będąc egocentrycznym dupkiem i tchórzem zapominam... – Hinata zacisnął zęby. Nazywajmy sprawy po imieniu. - wypieram to, że jesteś chory i przez to ty też zapominasz?  
-Mniej więcej.   
Przez jakiś czas szli obok siebie, w całkowitym, na swój sposób uroczystym milczeniu. Obserwowali innych pacjentów i pilnujące ich pielęgniarki lub rodziców. Hinata próbował jakoś zapanować nad swoim głosem i zdolnością artykulacji wyrazów. Zwłaszcza sensownych i pasujących do sytuacji wyrazów.   
\- Może… usiądziemy? – zaproponował, wskazując na pustą ławeczkę przed nimi. – Naegi mówił, że nie powinieneś się przemęczać.   
\- Och, proszę- prychnął Komaeda i popatrzył na niego z przyganą. – Tylko nie zaczynaj nagle zamartwiać się o moje zdrowie. Właśnie tego masz nie robić. Wszystko zepsujesz.   
\- Przepraszam… Wcale nie miałem na myśli… nie chciałem, żebyś pomyślał, że… po prostu…   
\- Nie jesteś egocentrycznym dupkiem – powiedział cicho Komaeda, siadając na wskazanej wcześniej ławce i unosząc głowę. Popatrzył w górę, prosto błękitne niebo, mrużąc szare oczy w jasnym świetle. „Jesienne słońce zbyt jaskrawe dla jego oczu” pomyślał Hinata, czując, że uścisk w gardle staje się nieznośny. – Ani tchórzem. Jesteś Superszkolną Nadzieją… najlepszym, co mnie tutaj spotkało. Po prostu to wszystko nie jest w porządku wobec ciebie – westchnął. – Doktor Naegi mówi, że powinienem pozwolić ci zadawać pytania, powinienem cię zachęcać i mówić o tym otwarcie.. Dla twojego dobra. Żeby właśnie nie było tak, jak z Nanami…Żebyś wiedział, jak wygląda sytuacja… - urwał. – Ale nie chcę o tym z tobą rozmawiać.. to egoistyczne i nie fair wobec ciebie, ale nie chcę…   
Hinata stal naprzeciwko niego, desperacko próbując ukryć całą twarz w szaliku. Nigdy to tej pory nie czuł się tak.. odsłonięty, bezbronny.   
\- Komaeda… - zaczął mówić, w tej samej chwili, kiedy Komaeda wypowiedział jego imię. Jak na komendę obaj spojrzeli w bok.   
\- Ty pierwszy – zachęcił Hinata. – Co chciałeś powiedzieć?   
Białowłosy wziął głęboki oddech. Znów spoglądał w niebo, osłaniając oczy dłonią.   
\- Chciałbym się o coś prosić…   
\- Tak?   
\- Czy mógłbyś.. – Szczęściarz wyraźnie szukał odpowiednich słów. Dziwne, zazwyczaj akurat on nie miał z tym problemów. – Chciałbyś… zostać moim przyjacielem? Mimo tego, że nie chcę.. nie potrafię szczerze rozmawiać o pewnych rzeczach?   
\- Idiota! – parsknął ze złością Hinata, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Przytknął dłoń do czoła i przesunął nią po twarzy, próbują jakoś pokryć złość, zażenowanie, zmieszanie i te wszystkie emocje, którym właśnie niechcący i niepotrzebnie dał upust. Komaeda siedział naprzeciwko niego, zbity z tropu i zdezorientowany. Spuścił wzrok.   
\- To znaczy… - w jego głosie zabrzmiało zmęczenie. - Oczywiście zrozumiem, jeśli.. W szerszej perspektywie czasu i tak nie jestem dobrym materiałem na przyjaciela, więc…   
Hinata uznał, że to pewne osiągnięcie, że zdołał poczuć się jeszcze bardziej głupio, niezręcznie i podle.   
\- Komaeda, posłuchaj – usiadł obok niego i mocno złapał go za chude ramiona, potrząsając lekko. –To nie tak, że… źle się wyraziłem i … cholera, to ja jestem idiota – mamrotał, podczas, kiedy Komaeda przyglądał mu się ostrożnie, nieufnie. – Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Od tamtego wieczora, kiedy …kiedy opowiadałem ci o Akademii. Od tygodni uważam cię za mojego przyjaciela. Jedynego tak bliskiego przyjaciela…Potrzebuję cię jako przyjaciela, traktuję cię jako takiego- - poczuł, że głos znów zaczyna mu się łamać. - myślałem… Byłem pewien, że o tym wiesz…Że dałem ci to odczuć. Naprawdę, możesz ze mną gadać o czym chcesz.. i nie gadać o tym o czym nie chcesz… Komaeda? – nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.   
Dopiero po chwili odważył się podnieść wzrok. Szczęściarz wciąż siedział na ławce, zwrócony bokiem w jego stronę. Miał wzrok człowieka, którego wielkie, metalowe obcęgi wzruszenia ściskają za gardło i jeśli tylko otworzy usta, zacznie płakać albo powie coś bardzo głupiego i pozbawionego sensu. W jego grzywce wciąż tkwił ten irracjonalny, żółty liść. Tym razem Hinata się nie powstrzymał. Sięgnął dłonią i niezdarnie wyplątał go z białych włosów. Komaeda skinął głową w podziękowaniu. Jednocześnie odwrócili się od siebie i usiedli prosto, opierając się o ławkę.   
\- Co ty chciałeś powiedzieć? – spytał cicho Szczęściarz.   
\- Och… ja tylko.. – Hinata zerknął na niego niepewnie. – Chciałem spytać jak się czujesz… ? Powiesz mi? – poprosił. – Tylko ten jeden raz.   
Odpowiedź nie przyszła od razu, Komaeda wyraźnie się zawahał, pozwalając Hinacie na kolejną serię bardzo złych przeczuć i domysłów. Wreszcie jednak uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, triumfalnie.   
\- Czuję się dość silny, żeby w sobotę jechać z tobą i Sir Świnką do tej restauracji, żeby zobaczyć, jak Souda robi z siebie idiotę.   
To musiało mu na razie wystarczyć. 

\- To jest na swój sposób wzruszające – powiedział w zadumie Komaeda, zerkając ostrożnie znad oprawionego w skórę menu. – Jak on się z każdym słowem coraz bardziej pogrąża.   
\- Obrzydliwe – przyznał z jakąś niezdrową fascynacją Sir Świnka. Hinata siedział miedzy nimi, również obserwując jak dwa stoliki dalej Souda nieudolnie próbuje uwieść Sonię. Rzeczywiście, było to widowisko dość żenujące i stanowiące raczej niewyszukaną rozrywkę. Souda ubrał się w wyglądający dość ponuro za duży dla niego garnitur, a różowe włosy spiął w dość ekstrawagancki kucyk. Sonia, która z początku nastawiona była dość neutralnie i chyba bardzo starała się nie uprzedzać i dać zakochanemu nieszczęśnikowi szanse, z każdym kolejnym słowem robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona na twarzy i coraz gwałtowniej wierciła się na krześle. Sir Świnka bawił się jednak chyba dość dobrze, sądząc po częstotliwości, z jaką powtarzał „Obrzydliwe”. Hinata bez entuzjazmu kartkował menu.   
\- Zamówić ci coś? – zagadnął Komaedę. Szcześciarz pokręcił głową i dyskretnie poluzował swój krawat. Znów zagapił się na próbującą wytłumaczyć coś towarzyszowi Sonię.   
\- Na pewno nie jesteś głodny? – spytał jeszcze raz Hinata. – Tu jest jakaś promocja, dwie zupy miso za jedną.   
Komaeda znów tylko pokręcił przecząco głową. Hinata wzruszył ramionami i gestem przywołał kelnera.   
\- Jeśli jednak będziesz głodny, częstuj się śmiało – zastrzegł Hinata. – Albo zabierz Sir Śwince, i tak nie zauważy – dodał, nachylając się nad uchem Komaedy. Szczęściarz posłał mu szelmowski uśmiech i lekko trącił go łokciem w bok.   
Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił Sir Świnka było złożenie ogromnego zamówienia na owoce morza którymi – jak podkreślił – nie miał zamiaru się z nikim dzielić. Komaeda i Hinata nie zamierzali się upierać. Komaeda zaczął się na głos zastanawiać na ile winą nadwagi Sir Świnki są zażywane sterydy a na ile jego wypieszczone podniebienie i zwykła słabość do dobrej kuchni. Młodszy z braci Togamich nie zniżył się do udzielenia odpowiedzi i między krewetkami a homarem zaczął pastwić się nad wszystkimi standardowymi randkowymi gafami, które dwa stoliki dalej w sposób zupełnie nieograniczony popełniał Souda..   
Hinata po raz kolejny zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy cały ten wieczór był wart wysiłku. Tylko chyba dzięki szczęściu Komaedy udało im się zmylić pielęgniarki, właściwie porwać Soudę i wpakować się wraz z wózkiem Sir Świnki do przygotowanego wcześniej samochodu, który w rzeczywistości był vanem prowadzonym przez kuzyna koleżanki z klasy Hinaty przekupionego sporą ilością rodowego dziedzictwa Togamich. Tylko dzięki szczęściu Komaedy Sonia pojawiła się na miejscu w odpowiedniej chwili, taktownie zgadzając się na udział w eksperymencie i jakimś sposobem nie dostrzegając ukrytych za wysokim przepierzeniem obserwatorów. Teraz jednak Sonia była już właściwie bliska łez. Komaeda był wyraźnie roztargniony, a Souda wydawał się mieć stan przedzawałowy. Wreszcie superszkolna księżniczka nie wytrzymała. Porwała szklankę z wodą ze stołu i wylała całą zawartość na różowe włosy towarzysza, po czym nie oglądając się za siebie wymaszerowała z sali ściskając w dłoni torebkę-kopertówkę. Sir Świnka zaśmiał się złośliwie Komaeda chyba nawet nie zauważył zajścia, pogrążony w myślach. Souda siedział przy pustym stoliku, rozczarowany i nieszczęśliwy.   
\- No to co? – zagadnął Hinata, zrywając się od stołu. – Chyba możemy się zbierać, nie? Koniec wycieczki. Kuzyn Miody mnie zabije, jeśli będzie musiał czekać jeszcze trochę i żadne pieniądze Togamich mnie nie ocalą od… – przerwał wpół zdania. Dotknięty nagłym, zupełnie irracjonalnym uczuciem niepokoju zerknął na Komaedę. I nagle poczuł, że robi mu się zimno. Przeraźliwie zimno.– Ej, Komaeda, co jest?   
Chłopak siedział zgięty w pół, z całej siły trzymając się rękoma za głowę i drżąc na całym ciele. Potrząsnął lekko głową, gestem dając do zrozumienia, że nie chce – lub nie jest w stanie – mówić. Wydał z siebie zamiast tego cichy jęk.   
Souda wyrwał się ze swojego stuporu. Nie troszcząc się o to, żeby sięgnąć po kule podniósł się i na jednej nodze zaczął skakać w ich stronę.   
\- Komaeda, ej… ! – Hinata usiadł obok przyjaciela, delikatnie obejmując go ramieniem. Spoglądał pytająco to na Sir Świnkę to na Soudę. Błysk strachu w oczach młodego Togamiego nie zwiastował niczego dobrego – Co się dzieje..?   
\- Zostaniemy z nim – zadecydował Souda. – Leć po Sonię, może jeszcze nie odjechała! Będzie wiedziała co robić, co nie? Ona wie wszystko…   
\- Debil jesteś – ofuknął go Sir Świnka. – Jaką znowu Sonię?! Ona jest superszkolną księżniczką, nie pielęgniarką.   
\- Ale przecież… jest na oddziale, siedzi z wami.. dłużej niż Hinata, prawda?   
\- A niech by siedziała i sto lat. Granie z nami w gry planszowe nikogo nie czyni specjalistą. Hinata – w jego głosie zabrzmiały surowe nuty. – Nie zawracaj sobie głowy Sonią. Dzwoń po pogotowie.   
\- Ale.. – Souda pobladł. – Cały nasz plan… wszystko wyjdzie na jaw… będziemy mieli kłopoty. On będzie miał kłopoty.   
\- Dzwoń po pogotowie – powtórzył z mocą Sir Świnka. – Albo dawaj – zaskakująco szybkim i zręcznym ruchem wyszarpnął Hinacie telefon. – Ja zadzwonię.   
\- A ja…? – spytał cicho i bezradnie Hinata.   
-Zajmij się nim – Sir Świnka popatrzył na niego z politowaniem. – Widzisz przecież, że ja nie mogę- - dodał, wskazując znacząco na wózek.   
Hinata pokiwał głową. Uznał, że najbezpieczniej będzie, jeśli Komaeda się położy. Odsunął swoje krzesło, robiąc miejsce i delikatnie położył chorego na czerwonej wykładzinie, opierając jego głowę na swoich kolanach. Zaalarmowany zamieszaniem kelner podszedł do nich, dopytując, czy może jakoś pomóc. Młody Togami poinformował, że dziękuje bardzo, pogotowie zostało wezwane i zaraz tu będzie, po czym zażądał lodu. Dużo lodu. Hinata miał spytać po co, ale doszedł do wniosku, że Sir Świnka na pewno zna się lepiej. Sam przecież był chory.   
\- Komaeda – wyszeptał, nachylając się nad przyjacielem i odgarniając opadające mu na twarz włosy. – Komaeda, jestem tu z tobą, spokojnie..   
Komaeda schwycił jego rękę i przysunął sobie do twarzy. Wtulił się w nią mocno, jakby szukając ulgi. Cały dygotał. Zza jego zaciśniętych zębów dochodził cichy, żałosny jęk. Hinata miał ochotę krzyczeć. Na niego, do niego. Na siebie, za to, że się na to wszystko zgodził, że wziął za niego i sir Świnkę odpowiedzialność, że na własną rękę zabrał ich z oddziału. Siedział przy nim, dopóki za szybą nie rozbłysły niebieskie światła karetki. Głaskał go po włosach, próbował do niego mówić. Przesuwał po jego ustach przyniesionymi przez kelnera kostkami lodu.   
I niestety nie mógł zrobić dla niego nic więcej.


	7. Bliskość wielu świateł

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cóż, ostatecznie to Naegi jest tutaj lekarzem. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że jest dobrym lekarzem podejmującym rozsądne decyzje :D

\- Jesteś zarazem najgorszym i najlepszym wolontariuszem, jakiego tu miałem – powiedział szczerze Naegi, jednocześnie podsuwając Hinacie talerzyk z ciastkami, zachęcając by się poczęstował. Chłopak pokręcił odmownie głową. Siedział na samej krawędzi krzesła zaciskając dłonie na kolanach. Już kiedy Naegi zobaczył go w drzwiach szpitala zapowiedział, że będą musieli poważnie porozmawiać i wreszcie, po półtorej godziny siedzenia na plastikowym krzesełku i czekania, przyszła na to pora.  
\- Ja… przepraszam – mruknął, starając się wyrzucić z głowy obraz skulonego na podłodze Komaedy. – Wiem, że…  
\- Jesteś nieodpowiedzialny – wyliczał bezlitośnie Naegi. Hinata z każdym jego słowem coraz bardziej się garbił. – Nieuważny, niedokładny. Kierujesz się osobistymi sympatiami i dlatego w ogóle nie potrafisz skupić się na całej grupie. Za bardzo się angażujesz, nie potrafisz się zdystansować. Koncentrujesz się na sobie i swoich przeżyciach. Na tym, jak bardzo ty chcesz być pomocny i potrzebny, jak bardzo potrzebujesz się dowartościować. Zależy ci na ich sympatii, dlatego nie potrafisz odmawiać ich najbardziej dzikim pomysłom Zabrałeś z oddziału dwie ciężko chore osoby nie wiedząc nawet, jaki dokładnie jest ich stan, zaprowadziłeś gdzieś, gdzie trudno o natychmiastową, profesjonalną pomoc. Wiem, że chciałeś dobrze, i chciałeś sprawić im radość, ale litości, Hinata, trochę zdrowego rozsądku. Naoglądałeś się za dużo podnoszących na duchu filmów o szalonych nastolatkach z rakiem próbujących cieszyć się życiem mimo wszystko? – nieszczęsny wolontariusz czuł, ze pali go cała twarz. Znów coś dusiło go w gardle i bardzo chciało wyrwać się na wolność - Tu jest szpital, Hinata – powiedział spokojnie, ale dobitnie Naegi. – Przede wszystkim mamy dbać o ich zdrowie. Wszelkie działania, które podejmujemy dodatkowo, żeby podnieść ich nastrój nie mogą w żaden sposób temu zdrowiu szkodzić. Rozumiesz to?  
-T-tak..  
\- Nie będę ukrywał – lekarz oparł brodę o złożone w piramidkę dłonie. Jego twarz była surowa, pełna powagi. – Po takim wybryku nie mogę cię dłużej trzymać na oddziale. Po pierwsze złamałeś przepisy, a po drugie... Praca z grupą chorych dzieci jednak nie jest dla ciebie. Wiem, że się starasz i wiem, że się naprawdę zaangażowałeś, ale po prostu – westchnął. – Nie masz tego czego potrzeba, żeby pracować tutaj w takim charakterze  
\- Jasne – mruknął Hinata, czując piekące pod powiekami łzy. Wiedział, że może coś takiego usłyszeć. Wiedział, że Komaru wielokrotnie zgłaszała bratu swoje zastrzeżenia i że teraz czara goryczy wreszcie się przelała. Naegi nie zostawił na nim suchej nitki. – No to ja… pojadę już do domu – powiedział, podnosząc leżącą pod krzesłem torbę. – Rodzice pewnie się martwią… Jest późno.. Mama mówiła, żebyś zajrzał na herbatę któregoś dnia…  
\- Poczekaj – Naegi pokręcił lekko głowę. Ku zaskoczeniu Hinaty uśmiechał się lekko, z rozbawieniem. – Nie słyszałeś, co powiedziałem na początku?  
Hinata zerknął na niego nieco zbity z tropu.  
\- Powiedziałem, że jesteś najgorszym wolontariuszem, jakiego miałem – przypomniał mu Naegi, cały czas lekko się uśmiechając. – Ale też najlepszym. Usiądź wygodniej, wyglądasz, jakbyś zaraz miał spaść z tego krzesła.  
Chłopak posłusznie wypełnił polecenie. Torba znów znalazła się na podłodze. Wpatrywał się ukradkiem w przełożonego, zastanawiając się, co on właściwie chce powiedzieć.  
\- Hinata, nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobiłeś, ale udało ci się nawiązać kontakt z dwoma naszymi najcięższymi przypadkami. Z dwójką dzieciaków tak wycofanych i zamkniętych w sobie, ze nie udało się z nimi dogadać nikomu innemu.  
\- Co..? Ale…? – Hinata nieufnie zmrużył brwi, próbując upewnić się, że Naegi się z niego nie nabija. Lekarz tylko pokręcił głową.  
\- Rodzice Nanami trzymali się na dystans dlatego, że po prostu bali się jej ataków furii – wyjaśnił. - Przez chorobę miał straszne huśtawki nastrojów, odrzucała wszystkich, była zła na cały świat.  
\- Ja.. nie miałem pojęcia – przyznał Hinata. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał ten dziwny, ostrożny dystans jej rodziców. To, że wyglądali, jakby bali się podejść, żeby czegoś nie zepsuć.  
\- Nie miałeś pojęcia, bo przy tobie zachowywała się kompletnie inaczej. Cichła i uspokajała się, kiedy tylko widziała, że przyjeżdżasz. Poświęcałeś jej cały swój czas, dawałeś coś, na czym mogła się skupić. Miałeś na nią dobry wpływ. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak dobry. Natomiast Komaeda…  
\- Komaeda… - powtórzył cicho Hinata. Komaeda leżący na OIOMIE pod tlenem, Komaeda jęczący cicho przez zaciśnięte zęby i osłaniający głowę rękami.  
\- Wiesz, że jesteś pierwszą osobą, z którą dobrowolnie, sam z siebie nawiązał kontakt? – zagadnął Naegi, upijając kolejny łyk kawy. – Wcześniej nie rozmawiał z nikim. Ani ze mną, ani z psychologiem, ani z pielęgniarkami ani z żadnym z wolontariuszy. Chłopak-duch, właściwie tylko coś czytał albo snuł się po korytarzach. A teraz…- uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Wyrywa się z przyjaciółmi na miasto.  
Hinata słuchał tego w milczeniu. Wiedział, że Naegi próbował podnieść go na duchu, ale jego komentarz wywołał tylko nową falę poczucia winy.  
\- Ja… przepraszam za to naprawdę.. nie chciałem zrobić mu krzywdy – tłumaczył się mętnie, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć przełożonemu w oczy. – Jak.. jak on się teraz czuje? Jak… jak w ogóle z nim jest?  
\- Nie ukrywam, że ogółem jego sytuacja jest dość skomplikowana. Jak do tej pory dobrze reagował na leczenie, jego stan był zaskakująco stabilny, ale...  
\- Ale… to coś dzisiaj….?  
\- Na razie trudno powiedzieć – odparł szczerze Naegi. – Może to tylko fałszywy alarm. Może po prostu za bardzo przejął się swoją wielką ucieczką, może źle zareagował na lek. Musimy czekać, obserwować go. Komaeda jest teraz w trakcie cyklu leczenia, wkrótce jednak go ukończy. Jeśli wszystko będzie w porządku.. jeśli nie będzie żadnych kolejnych ataków takich jak ten, będziemy mogli go wypuścić  
\- Wróci do domu?  
Naegi milczał, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając.  
\- Hinata… - obdarzył swojego rozmówcę przenikliwym spojrzeniem. – Chcę żeby to, co ci teraz powiem zostało między nami. Robię to dlatego, że znam cię od kiedy byłeś dzieckiem, traktuję cię jak przyszywanego młodszego brata i wiem, że mimo wszystko jesteś godny zaufania. - Hinata patrzył na niego wyczekująco, zastanawiając się do czego zmierza lekarz. – Komaeda tak naprawdę nie ma dokąd wrócić. To znaczy owszem, ma mieszkanie, chyba nawet na dość dobrym poziomie, ale.. jego rodzice nie żyją, nie ma też żadnych żyjących krewnych. Nie wypuszczę go ze szpitala, jeśli nie będę miał gwarancji, że ktoś się nim zajmie. Dlatego też.. pomyślałem o tobie – przyznał.  
\- O-o mnie? – wykrztusił Hinata. Jeszcze zanim Naegi wypowiedział te słowa, sam był gotów przerwać jego wywód, zaoferować, że przecież on może zająć się Komaedą, jeśli oczywiście Naegi będzie skłonny mu jeszcze w czymkolwiek zaufać. A tymczasem Naegi sam o nim pomyślał, sam mu to zaproponował. Nigdy wcześniej chyba nie czuł się tak… doceniony.  
-Co taki zdziwiony? – obruszył się lekarz– To oczywiste, że o tobie pomyślałem. Jak już powiedziałem, kompletnie nie nadajesz się do tego, żeby poświęcać uwagę większej grupie pacjentów, ale jestem pod wrażeniem tego, jak radzisz sobie z pojedynczymi przypadkami. Zwłaszcza z tym przypadkiem. Chciałbym, żebyś dalej tu przychodził i dla mnie pracował, ale jako indywidualny opiekun jednej osoby… Komaedy. I żebyś zabrał go ze szpitala kiedy skończy ten cykl leczenia. Chociaż na chwilę, dobrze mu to zrobi.  
\- Naegi, ja… - Hinata wziął głęboki oddech. - Ja się zgadzam… Zajmę się nim… Pozwól mi, proszę..  
Naegi przez chwilę przyglądał mu się badawczo.  
\- Zastanów się nad tym jeszcze – poradził. – Chociaż przez weekend. Pogadaj z rodzicami, przedyskutuj to z nimi. Rzecz jasna zanim podejmiesz jakąś decyzję, ja też będę chciał z nimi porozmawiać, wszystko im wyjaśnić, ale… Chcę, żebyś miał świadomość że decyzja należy tylko i wyłącznie do ciebie. Nikt nie ma zamiaru na tobie niczego wymuszać ani do niczego nakłaniać. Jeśli teraz wyjdziesz i nigdy więcej tu nie wrócisz, nie będziemy mieć pretensji. Jeśli w międzyczasie uznasz, że to dla ciebie zbyt ciężkie i chcesz się wycofać, zrozumiemy to. Jeśli nie będziesz chciał wciąć na siebie aż takiej odpowiedzialności i będziesz chciał po prostu po koleżeńsku go odwiedzać, naturalnie będziesz miał taką możliwość.  
\- Ale… przecież nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać, jestem pewien!  
\- Doceniam to, że to mówisz – Naegi z uśmiechem pokręcił głową. – Zastanów się. Nie daj się ponieść emocjom i twojej potrzebie czucia się potrzebnym. Tu nie chodzi o ciebie. Tu chodzi o człowieka.  
\- Wiem – Hinata przełknął ślinę. – Masz rację. Mogę… go teraz zobaczyć?  
\- Naturalnie. Jest w izolatce, Tsumiki cię zaprowadzi. Ja spróbuję spacyfikować twoją mamę i poprosić, żeby jeszcze trochę na ciebie poczekali na tym parkingu. 

\- Jeśli obudzi się i będzie chciał pić, daj mu trochę lodu – powiedziała pielęgniarka, przysuwając mu metalowe krzesełko i zbierając się do wyjścia. – Tylko nie za dużo. I nie zapalaj światła, pozwól mu odpoczywać – mówiła z przejęciem. Komaeda drzemał, z głową zwróconą nieco w bok, jego powieki drżały lekko, jakby zaczynał się wybudzać. Białe włosy odcinały się na tle niebieskiej szpitalnej poduszki. Pod nosem miał wąsy tlenowe, na palcu czujnik. Kroplówki dostarczały płyny i środki przeciwbólowe. – Gdyby coś się działo, będę w dyżurce – instruowała pielęgniarka. - Nie siedź zbyt długo, ja co jakiś czas będę zaglądała.  
Hinata lekko pokiwał głową. Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi, Komaeda lekko uchylił powieki.  
\- Poszła już sobie? – wyszeptał, uśmiechając się krzywo. Hinata wyciągnął dłoń i lekko pogłaskał go po włosach. Były miękkie w dotyku, puszyste.  
\- Tak.  
\- Bałem się, że jak otworzę oczy to mnie zagada, dlatego przez ostatnie pół godziny tylko udawałem, że śpię – wyznał Komaeda, znów przymykając oczy.  
\- Idiota, powinieneś spać naprawdę. Jak się czu…  
Chory tylko pokręcił głową i przyłożył palec z czujnikiem do ust. No tak, żadnych zbędnych pytań.  
\- Przyśnił mi się goły Souda czekający na Sonię w jej własnej wannie z szampanem i płatkami róż, teraz boję się znowu zasnąć – wyznał. Mimo to ciężko było mu utrzymać oczy otwarte przez dłużej niż kilka sekund.  
\- To co chcesz porobić? – zagadnął Hinata. Przesiadł się ze stołka na brzeg łózka.  
\- Poczytasz mi? – Komaeda zerknął na szafkę obok łóżka. Któraś z troskliwych pielęgniarek albo wolontariuszek przyniosła do izolatki jego książki, najwyraźniej przewidując dłuższy pobyt. Hinata zerknął na stosik.  
\- Poczekaj, wyjmę telefon – mruknął, sięgając do kieszeni. – Potrzebuję światła, a jak zapalę to górne, Tsumiki przyjdzie tu i zagada nas na śmierć  
\- Uhm.. jasne.  
\- Zobaczmy – Hinata zapalił latarkę w telefonie i oświetlił nią grzbiety książek. Zignorował kilka kolejnych tomów mangi i sięgnął po mniejszą formatowo ale za to grubszą książkę o pożółkłych kartkach i otworzył ją na zaznaczonej stronie. Sądząc po łagodnym uśmiechu Komaedy dokonał właściwego wyboru. - Masz ochotę na kostkę lodu?  
\- A są?  
\- Są – Hinata sięgnął do kubeczka i wziął kostkę lodu w dwa palce. Powoli przysunął je do ust chorego i dotknął spierzchniętych wargi. Szare oczy znów otworzyły się, duże, blade i pełne wdzięczności. Hinata ułożył sobie książkę na kolanach i położył latarkę obok tak, żeby mieć w miarę dobre oświetlenie. Zaczął czytać, cały czas karmiąc Komaedę lodem. 

Jest w tobie bliskość wielu świateł  
Jak początki znacząco ruszające naprzód  
Każdy kwiat w tobie jest wszędzie  
Nawet gdybyś był na zewnątrz, tam gdzie lato  
Wciąż byłbyś w środku każdego liścia  
Ból otwiera twoje dłonie jak książkę  
Lub dwu-sylabowe słowo tak nieczytelne  
Jak okna innych ludzi


	8. Wołanie z środka niczego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plotki głoszą, że gdzieś w świecie pojawił się jakiś Kamukura, któremu - zgodnie z przemyśleniami Komaedy - jednak nawkładali coś do głowy. Cóż, skoro nie poszedł Hinata, znalazł się kto inny...

Komaeda spędził w izolatce następne dwa tygodnie. Hinata odwiedzał go po szkole prawie codziennie. Tak, jak przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy zaraz po lekcjach wsiadał na rower i jechał do Hope’s Peak. Teraz parkując rower i przypinając go do siatki nie widział jednak Komaedy obserwującego go z okna na korytarzu. Za każdym razem wchodząc na oddział czuł dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Wieczór w restauracji nauczył go, że tak naprawdę nie może być pewien niczego, że sytuacja może zmienić się w każdej chwili. Tamte ataki bólu głowy jak do tej pory się nie powtórzyły, odporność pacjenta była jednak osłabiona ze względu na przyjmowane leki. Zdecydowanie nie czuł się dobrze: pobladł, wychudł, większość czasu przesypiał i właściwie nawet nie próbował wstawać z łóżka. Kiedy nie spał, leżał z głową na kolanach przyjaciela, słuchając jak ten coś czyta lub opowiada. Mrużył oczy, bo późnojesienne słońce było dla nich zbyt jaskrawe. Kiedy miał trochę więcej sił, rozmawiali. Z twarzą wtuloną w kolana Hinaty opowiadał historie o swoim pokręconym szczęściu. O absurdalnej i nieprawdopodobnej katastrofie lotniczej, w której zginęli jego rodzice, o porwaniu przez seryjnego mordercę i szczęśliwym losie na loterii. O psie, który zginął pod kolami samochodu i innych mniej istotnych przypadkach przeplatającego się szczęścia i pecha. O dwóch listach, z których jeden zwiastował sukces, a drugi śmierć.   
-Opowiedziałeś mi o tym, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy –przypomniał sobie Hinata, przeczesując jego jasne, miękkie włosy. – O tym, że przesądziła kolejność, w której jej otwierałeś  
\- Oczywiście – Komaeda mrugnął do niego zawadiacko i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. – Ktoś z taką fiksacją na punkcie Akademii musiał to sobie dobrze zapamiętać.   
\- Dupek.   
\- Sir Świnka mówi, że nie należy sobie odmawiać prostych, życiowych przyjemności.   
Hinata westchnął i sięgnął po stojący na stoliku kubek. Zbliżył go do ust Komaedy, zachęcając, żeby wypił trochę gorzkiej, ziołowej herbaty. Chory zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę, posłusznie otworzył jednak usta. Od rana miał mdłości i dlatego Tsumiki poprosiła Hinatę, żeby wmusił w niego przygotowany napar.   
\- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś nad tym? – zagadnął , zachęcając go do wypicia jeszcze kilku łyków. – Co by było gdybyś otworzył je w innej kolejności? Gdyby najpierw wpadł ci w ręce list z Akademii?   
Natychmiast pożałował swojego pytania. To chyba nie był dobry moment na rozmawianie o Akademii. Komaeda tylko wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Nie bardzo jest nad czym - Zdecydowanie odsunął od siebie rękę trzymającą kubek, dając do zrozumienia że na razie wystarczy. – Pewnie poszedłbym do Akademii Zajebistości, prawdopodobnie został szkolnym popychadłem z powodu mojego nic nie wartego talentu, później pewnie zacząłbym się bardzo źle czuć nie mając pojęcia dlaczego i znając moje gówniane szczęście, byłoby już za późno na ratunek. O ile oczywiście zdążyłbym się źle poczuć zanim… - nagle rozkaszlał się, bo Hinata znów próbował zdradziecko napoić go herbatą i pod wpływem słów Komaedy przechylił kubek trochę za bardzo i za szybko. – Jak chcesz mnie skrytobójczo utopić, to może jednak uprzedź, nie chcę żeby moje ostatnie słowa dotyczyły tej głupiej szkoły – wykrztusił. Przetoczył się na drugi bok, łapiąc powietrze, jakby rzeczywiście dopiero co uniknął utopienia.   
\- Przepraszam – Hinata zaczerwienił się i szybko odstawił kubek na stolik. –Możesz przestać się zgrywać? – burknął, widząc, jak Komaeda dramatycznie łapie się za gardło, jednocześnie uśmiechając się złośliwie. –Wcale nie próbowałem cię utopić. Po prostu…  
Nie musiał się tłumaczyć. Akademia stała się ostatnio drażliwym tematem nie tylko dla niego. Krótko po tym, jak Soudę wypisano ze szpitala, Sonia również przestała przychodzić na Oddział. Nie było z nią żadnego kontaktu, zupełnie tak, jakby zapadła się pod ziemię. Podobno postanowiła wrócić do swojego kraju, Hinacie trudno było jednak uwierzyć, że z dnia na dzień porzuciła prestiżową szkołę, pracę w której się odnajdywała, wszystko..   
Zaledwie kilka dni po jej zniknięciu do publicznej wiadomości podano informację o tym, że Akademia zostaje zamknięta z powodu jakiegoś Incydentu, którego natury nie sprecyzowano. Cała sprawa była mętna, niejasna i jakiś sposób niezwykle niepokojąca dla mieszkańców miasta, zwłaszcza tych mających jakieś powiazania ze szkołą.   
\- Ale ja ci mówię – odezwał się Komaeda, kiedy wreszcie znudziło mu się zgrywanie cudem odratowanego topielca. Podparł się na łokciach, spoglądając na Hinatę wzrokiem przejętego kilkulatka. – to wszystko sprawka tej ich niby pseudo Superszkolnej Nadziei.   
-Hm? – zaciekawił się Hinata. Przysunął się do Komaedy i poprawił poduszki, o które ten się opierał. – Kolejna teoria spiskowa?  
\- Wcale nie kolejna, cały czas ta sama – obruszył się Szczęściarz.   
\- „Poszedłem do szkoły, pokroili mi mózg i dlatego zrobiłem coś, przez co tą szkołę zamknięto?”  
\- Nie wiem skąd ten sarkastyczny ton, to bardzo sensowna teoria.   
Hinata znów sięgnął po kubek herbaty i Komaeda westchnął boleśnie. Tym razem sam niechętnie wyciągnął rękę po napój.   
\- Nie twierdze, że nie jest sensowna – Hinata uważnie obserwował, jak pije, próbując wykryć najmniejszą próbę oszustwa. – Miałem tylko nadzieję, że jakoś ją dopracowałeś i na przykład wymyśliłeś, co nasz hipotetyczny psychopata z dziurą w głowie mógł wykombinować.   
-Och, nie wiem – Komaeda przestał pić po kilku małych łykach. – Może pozabijać wszystkich w swojej klasie? Albo.. zróbmy z niego psychopatę z rozmachem, może od razu całą szkołę.   
\- Sonię też?   
\- Sonię też – stanowczo pokiwał głową. – I tego jej dupka spod szpitala.   
\- Twierdzisz, że otworzenie komuś czaszki i pokrojenie mózgu powoduje zabijanie kolegów z klasy?   
\- Z tego co zaobserwowałem powoduje raczej zmianę w warzywo i ślinotok, ale na tym świecie niczego nie można być pewnym.   
Hinata przyjął z powrotem kubek z rąk Komaedy. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w resztkę brązowawego płynu na dnie. Chory wypił większą część porcji. Tsumiki znów ich obu pochwali za dobrą współpracę.   
\- Myślisz, że to właśnie by mi zrobili? – spytał. – Gdybym tam poszedł? Pokroiliby mi mózg i sprawili, że stałbym się kimś całkiem obcym…? Kimś, kto jest zdolny zabijać ludzi?   
\- Myślę, że to była całkiem realna opcja – przyznał Komaeda. Podłożył obie ręce pod głowę i zapatrzył się w sufit. – Ale wiesz, co jeszcze myślę?   
-Hm?   
\- Myślę, że i tak byśmy się spotkali – powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko do siebie. – Myślę, że nawet gdybym ja otworzył inną kopertę i nawet gdybyś ty zdecydował się jednak zostać członkiem klasy rezerwowej, w jakiś sposób byśmy na siebie wpadli.   
Hinata usiadł obok niego, opierając się plecami o ścianę.   
\- Przypominam ci, że według twoich dotychczasowych teorii ty byłbyś klasową ofiarą umierającą przez to, że przed pójściem do szkoły nie sprawdziła wyników badań, a ja byłbym psychopatą z pokrojonym mózgiem odpowiedzialnym za zamknięcie szkoły – podsumował. - Jak dokładnie sobie to wyobrażasz?  
\- Nie wiem – przyznał Szczęściarz, przymykając oczy. – Śniło mi się ostatnio, że byliśmy na wyspie – powiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Ty, ja, Sir Świnka, Nanami, Souda, Sonia, ten jej gotycki palant spod szpitala… w ogóle, wszyscy krewni i znajomi królika..   
\- To musiała być całkiem spora wyspa – zakpił jego rozmówca.   
\- Taka sobie – sprecyzował Komaeda. – Ale było morze i piasek, i palmy, i całe to inne badziewie. I w ogóle Souda znowu leciał na Sonię, bo to chyba jakiś stały motyw moich sennych koszmarów… mam jakąś traumę czy coś po tamtej randce… i wszyscy się mordowali bo wielki, biało-czarny pluszowy mis nam kazał.   
\- Nie wiem co oni ci dają na sen, ale też chcę – powiedział w zadumie Hinata. – Albo nie, nie chcę – dodał, przypominając sobie wzmiankę o Sonii i Soudzie.   
\- No w każdym razie pamiętam jeden moment – powiedział cicho Komaeda. – Pamiętam, że chodziłem po plaży i patrzyłem na morze i nagle cię zobaczyłem, jak leżysz pod palmą, cały mokry, nieprzytomny, jakby dopiero co wyrzuciło cię morze. Wiedziałem, że skądś cię znam, że już się spotkaliśmy i że byłeś kim ważnym, ale nie pamiętałem dlaczego… Obudziłeś się, więc spytałem, czy wszystko w porządku, podałem ci rękę.   
Hinata poczuł, że się czerwieni.   
-W twoich sennych wizjach podejrzanie często wyciągasz do mnie rękę kiedy leżę na ziemi – zaobserwował, żeby jakoś pokryć zmieszanie. – Jakiś fetysz?  
\- Kto wie – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo Komaeda. Nagle skrzywił się lekko i usiadł, oddychając ciężko. Zsunął się bosymi stopami na podłogę. – Przepraszam cię na chwilę – wymamrotał. – Łazienka.   
Hinata również wstał, gotów w razie czego służyć pomocą. Nie było takiej potrzeby. Komaeda zniknął za drzwiami, zza których po chwili dobiegł spazmatyczny kaszel i odgłosy zwracania. Kiedy chory ponownie pojawił się w drzwiach, miał pożółkłą, spoconą twarz a jego ramiona drżały lekko. Nie zaprotestował, kiedy Hinata odprowadził go do łóżka.   
\- Jesteś zmęczony?   
\- Trochę – mruknął, zajmując swoją zwyczajową pozycję, z głową na kolanach przyjaciela. Hinata lekko okrył go kocem. Mokrą szmatką wytarł mu usta i zmył pot z jego czoła.   
\- Będziesz teraz spać?   
-Mhm..   
\- Posiedzę tu z tobą dopóki nie zaśniesz, dobrze?  
-Dziękuję. 

 

Zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie. Komaeda opuścił izolatkę i wrócił na salę, którą dzielił z Sir Świnką. Naegi coraz częściej przebąkiwał, że może na święta będzie mu wolno opuścić oddział. Ostatniego dnia przed przerwą świąteczną Hinata nie poszedł do szpitala. Znajomi z klasy właściwie zmusili go, żeby wybrał się z nimi do miasta, żeby zapolować na prezenty. Była to dla niego całkiem nowa sytuacja. W poprzedniej szkole nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi i nikt nawet nie podszedł, żeby zapytać, co robi po lekcjach. Teraz, kiedy właściwie codziennie po zajęciach wsiadał na rower i jechał do Hope’s Peak, grzecznie ale stanowczo wymawiając się od innych zobowiązań towarzyskich, stał się osobą nie tylko lubianą ale wręcz pożądaną. Nie wspomniał nikomu, co tak naprawdę robi w wolnym czasie i nie przechwalał się, jakimś sposobem jednak i tak wszyscy wiedzieli. Plotki, że pracuje w szpitalu dziecięcym i że zajmuje się ciężko chorym przyjacielem rozmiękczyły serce właściwie wszystkich koleżanek i wzbudziły coś w rodzaju ostrożnego szacunku kolegów. Ku swojemu przerażeniu odkrył, że jest sekretnie popularny. Doszedł do wniosku, że musi koniecznie opowiedzieć o tym Komaedzie i Sir Śwince. Tylko oni docenią makabryczną ironię tego, że Hinata stał się lubiany w klasie przez pomaganie na oddziale na którym regularnie umierały dzieci. Ostatecznie zgodził się wziąć udział w grupowym polowaniu na prezenty. Było mu to zresztą nawet na rękę. Skoro Komaeda miał odwiedzić ich w święta, zdecydowanie powinien dostać coś pod choinkę. Zresztą, powinien coś dostać nawet jeśli z jakiegoś powodu odwiedziny nie wypalą. Zwłaszcza wtedy.   
\- A ty szukasz pewnie prezentu dla swojego chorego przyjaciela? – zagadnęła jedna z biorących udział w wyprawie dziewczyn, Mioda.   
\- Eeee… tak – przyznał Hinata, przebierając w koszyku z figurkami mangowych postaci. Mimo wszystko miał wrażenie, że to bardzo głupi i dziecinny pomysł, miał jednak cichą nadzieję, że znajdzie wśród nich jakieś roboty. Dziewczyna zdjęła jednoplaczaste rękawiczki i również zaczęła przeszukiwać koszyk.   
\- Jak on się czuje? Jeśli oczywiście można spytać.   
\- Lepiej – odparł Hinata, uśmiechając się do niej lekko z tym miłym uczuciem, że mówi prawdę. Rzeczywiście była poprawa. Terapia okazała się skuteczna. – Możliwe, że odwiedzi nas w święta i zostanie przez jakiś czas. Mają go wypisać ze szpitala.   
\- Naprawdę? – Mioda wyszczerzyła się w uśmiechu. – Wspaniale to słyszeć. To chyba musimy mu znaleźć jakiś specjalny prezent, co nie? – podeszła i złapała Hinatę pod ramię, delikatnie ale stanowczo odciągając go od przecenionych figurek. – Co on tak właściwie lubi?   
\- Hmm.. – zastanowił się Hinata. Na dobrą sprawę nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym aż tak dogłębnie. Co lubi Komaeda? Komiksy o robotach i aniołach. „Mówiąc do Świec”. Jesień. – Chyba… ładne rzeczy.   
\- No to spokojna głowa – zawołała radośnie dziewczyna, wieszając się na jego ramieniu. Z pełną podejrzliwością stwierdził, że wyraźnie stara się odciągnąć go od grupy. – Na pewno znajdziemy coś odpowiedniego.   
\- Tak – uśmiechnął się, a jego mózg zaczął nagle pracować na przyspieszonych obrotach. Co się tutaj właściwie dzieje? Co kombinuje Mioda? – Na pewno..   
Następne pół godziny spędzili włócząc się po centrum handlowym tylko we dwójkę. Trzeba było to Miodzie przyznać – znała dużo sklepów z rzeczami, które Komaeda sam z pewnością określiłby jako „ładne”. Nie zwyczajnie ładne, ale artystyczne, delikatne, interesujące. Wreszcie znalazł to, czego szukał. Korzystając z tego, że koleżanka zajmuje się oglądaniem starych płyt gramofonowych, szybko dokonał zakupu i schował zawiniętą w papier paczkę do torby.   
\- Nie powinniśmy spotkać się z resztą? – zagadnął, zerkając na wyświetlacz komórki. – Mieliśmy chyba iść do kina, czy coś?   
\- Naprawdę chcesz? – spytała, z jakiegoś powodu nagle przygaszona. Wzruszył ramionami, dając do zrozumienia, że ta kwestia podlega negocjacjom.   
Ostatecznie usiedli w jednej z małej kawiarenek w centrum handlowym. Było już późne popołudnie, więc za oknami było ciemno i padał śnieg. Prawdziwy, nie ten sztuczny.   
\- Wiec.. uhm.. – Mioda upiła łyk kawy. Widać było, że zbiera się na odwagę, żeby coś powiedzieć. Dziwne. W klasie była jedną z najgłośniejszych i najbardziej aktywnych dziewczyn. – Wiesz może jak się czuje Saionji?  
Hinata zamrugał. Ośmioletnia dziewczynka od razu stanęła przed jego oczami. Ostatnio Komaru wściekała się, że jakaś nowa wolontariuszka włączyła w świetlicy radio i Saionji płakała, bo chciała tańczyć, a nie była w stanie.   
\- Nie wiedziałem, że się znacie – mruknął, czując dziwny ucisk w żołądku.   
\- To moja kuzynka – przyznała Mioda. Dosłownie widać było, jak jej oczy nabiegają łzami. Odruchowo wyciągnął w jej stronę paczkę chusteczek. – Tyle razy zbierałam się, żeby ją odwiedzić w Hope’s Peak… ale nigdy jakoś nie miałam odwagi. Nie mogłam się przemóc, żeby tam iść i.. – z wdzięcznością przyjęła chusteczkę i ukryła w niej twarz. – I od mamy dowiedziałam się, że też tam przychodzisz….… tak sam z siebie, że nie dlatego, że rodzina…I pamiętam, jak prosiłeś mnie, żebym pomogła załatwić ci transport dla znajomych bo coś tam im zorganizowałeś na mieście - podniosła na niego wzrok. – Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to dla mnie ważne, co robisz. Naprawdę – wyszlochała, po czym rozpłakała się na dobre.   
\- Hej – lekko dotknął jej ramienia. – Mioda, hej.. Posłuchaj – popatrzyła na niego spod grzywki awangardowych, różnobarwnych pasemek. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz któregoś dnia przyjść ze mną. Co prawda, nie pracuję już na świetlicy, ale.. możemy któregoś dnia pójść razem. I cały czas tam będę, jeśli będziesz chciała pogadać.   
\- Naprawdę? – popatrzyła na niego z wdzięcznością. – Zrobiłbyś to?   
\- Tak. Pewnie. – chciał jej powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Cos o tym, że wie, że rozumie, że powinna być silna, ale uznał, że nie ma do tego najmniejszego prawa. – Po prostu daj mi znać, kiedy będziesz chciała iść, jakoś się umówimy, dobra?  
\- Nie mów pozostałym – poprosiła, spoglądając w bok. – Nie chcę, żeby wiedzieli, że niby organizuję te wszystkie koncerty charytatywne a boję się odwiedzić małą, chorą kuzynkę w szpitalu, to zepsułoby mój image   
\- Załatwione – odparł Hinata i posłał jej lekki, dodający otuchy uśmiech. – To co, może jednak idziemy do tego kina? Powinniśmy się jeszcze załapać na ten seans o którym mówiła Peko…   
Tym razem Mioda nie oponowała. Wciąż rozmawiając o Hope’s Peak dopili kawę i ruszyli w stronę kina. Peko i reszta klasy wciąż czekali jeszcze przed salą kinową, śmiejąc się, robiąc sobie wspólne zdjęcia i nagrywając filmiki. Hinata pomachał im ręką i ruszył do automatów, żeby kupić bilet dla siebie. Mniej więcej w tym momencie rozdzwonił się jego telefon.   
Zerknął na wyświetlacz i nagle ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie niepokoju. Komaeda. Komaeda pisywał do niego wiadomości dość często, zwłaszcza kiedy Hinata był w szkole, nigdy jednak nie dzwonił. A skoro dzwonił, to musiało się coś stać. Jego obawy potwierdził szybki, urywany oddech po drugiej stronie słuchawki.   
\- Hej, Komaeda – odezwał się, starając się brzmieć spokojnie i racjonalnie. – Co się dzieje?   
\- H-hinata? – głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki był zduszony przez łzy.   
\- Tak. To ja. Jestem. Słyszę cię. Powiedz mi, co się dzieje?  
\- Jesteś… jesteś teraz zajęty? – spytał Komaeda. Niemal dało się słyszeć, jak szczęka zębami.   
\- Właściwie… - Hinata obejrzał się za siebie. Mioda i Peko stały, gestami dając mu do zrozumienia, że powinni wchodzić już na salę kinową. Pokazał im palcem na telefon i pokręcił głową. – Nie, mam teraz czas. Co się dzieje?   
\- Możesz… możesz teraz przyjechać? Do nas, do Hope’s Peak?  
\- Jasne, odparł Hinata, odsuwając się od automatu, żeby nie robić kolejki. – Jestem już w drodze. Zaraz… zaraz do ciebie przyjadę, dobrze? Czekaj na mnie. Jesteś u siebie na sali, hm?  
\- Jestem nigdzie - odpowiedział Komaeda głuchym, bezsilnym głosem. - Wołam cię z samego środka niczego.


	9. Z grzeczności starasz się pamiętać

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mówiąc do Świec" kontratakuje.

\- Gdzie jest Komaeda?! – to było jego pierwsze słowa, gdy pojawił się na oddziale. Zdezorientowany rozglądał się korytarzu ozdobionym rysunkami z Totoro. Wszędzie kręcili się ludzie. Pielęgniarki biegały to w jedną to w drugą stronę. Naegi rozmawiał z dość dużą grupą ludzi w eleganckich strojach. Wyglądali, jakby dopiero co wyszli z przyjęcia. Widok ordynatora rozmawiającego z bardzo zdenerwowanymi ludźmi zazwyczaj oznaczał tylko jedno: któremuś z pacjentów się pogorszyło. Ale Komaeda przecież podobno nie miał rodziny, więc… – Co się tu dzieje?   
\- Dzwonił do ciebie? – odpowiedziała pytaniem Komaru. Ta wiadomość wyraźnie ją zaniepokoiła. – Co ci mówił?  
\- Nic.. nic konkretnego – wysapał Hinata. Całą drogę od przystanku autobusowego aż do drzwi oddziału pokonał biegiem. We włosach wciąż miał roztapiające się płatki śniegu. – Tylko prosił mnie, żebym przyjechał.   
Ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową. Cały czas dyskretnie zerkała w stronę Naegiego i otaczającej go grupy ludzi.   
\- Dobrze, że jesteś – przyznała. – Pomożesz nam go znaleźć.   
Poczuł, że nagle robi mu się bardzo zimno.   
\- Jak to… znaleźć? Uciekł wam? Kiedy?  
\- Nie wiem kiedy – odparła z rozdrażnieniem, zmuszając go, by zdjął płaszcz i usiadł na jednym z krzesełek. – Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, mieliśmy tutaj urwanie głowy, zresztą może nie zauważyłeś, ale nadal mamy.   
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał Hinata, wciąż rozglądając się po korytarzu.   
\- Byakuya Togami jest na OIOMIE – odparła ponuro Komaru. – Ma sepsę, prawdopodobnie nie przeżyje nocy.   
W pierwszym momencie Hinata nie miał pojęcia, o kim mówi. Dotarło do niego dopiero, kiedy Komaru powtórzyła nazwisko pacjenta. Togami młodszy. Sir Świnka.   
\- On… on ma tą samą diagnozę, co Komaeda, prawda? – upewnił się.   
\- Nie dokładnie – Komaru przygryzła wargi. – Sytuacja Komaedy jest bardziej skomplikowana, ale tak.. to ten sam typ.   
Hinata poczuł, że robi mu się słabo. Dobrze, że Komaru zmusiła go, żeby usiadł na krzesełku.   
\- Czy… Komaeda był na tej samej sali kiedy mu się pogorszyło? – spytał, przeczesując włosy palcami.   
\- Tak. To on wezwał pomoc  
Hinata nie potrzebował wiedzieć już nic więcej. Musiał znaleźć Komaedę. Teraz zaraz, natychmiast. Całkowicie ignorując Komaru i jej próby zatrzymania go w miejscu, ruszył na poszukiwania. Szczęściarza oczywiście nie było w jego sali. To byłoby zbyt łatwe. Nie mógłby przecież siedzieć w dwuosobowym pokoju, mając za towarzystwo wózek inwalidzki Togamiego, podczas gdy jego współlokator cierpiący na tą samą chorobę co on właśnie walczył o życie na OIOMIE. Dalsze oględziny wykazało, że uciekinier nie schronił się także w świetlicy, izolatce, pokoju rodziców ani żadnej z łazienek i składzików na oddziale. Hinata denerwował się coraz bardziej. „Wołam cię z środka niczego”.  
Raz po raz dzwonił do Komaedy, próbując albo zmusić go do zdradzenia kryjówki albo przynajmniej wyśledzić po dźwięku dzwonka. Bezskutecznie. Abonent był poza zasięgiem. Przeklinając pod nosem i nerwowo obgryzając paznokcie Hinata wyszedł z oddziału. Zastanawiał się, gdzie jeszcze mógł ukryć się Komaeda. Kiedy czuł się lepiej, spędzał dość dużo czasu łażąc po całym budynku, wiec tak naprawdę mógł być wszędzie.  
Nagle go oświeciło.   
Kiedy on, Sir Świnka i Souda przygotowywali swój Plan Wielkiego Podrywu, mieli w zwyczaju spotykać się w jednym ze składzików na odzież na trzecim piętrze. Był umiejscowiony zaraz przy windach i łatwo dostępny zarówno dla młodego Togamiego na wózku jak i dla połamanego Soudy i jego kul, jednocześnie zaś był tak daleko od oddziału Naegiego, że raczej mało prawdopodobne było, żeby ktoś ich tam szukał.   
Natychmiast podbiegł do windy i zaczął naciskać guzik przywołujący windy na górę. Jak na złość obie windy były zajęte przez wyjątkowo pilne przypadki jadące na inne piętro, co oznaczało łózka, sprzęty i całe zespoły lekarzy. Nie było szans się wepchnąć. Nie zastanawiając się wiele, ruszył w kierunku klatki schodowej i pomknął na górę przeskakując po dwa stopnie na raz.   
Tak jak podejrzewał, drzwi schowka były uchylone.   
\- Komaeda..? – spytał, zaglądając niepewnie do środka. W składziku panowały egipskie ciemności, jedyne światło pochodziło z korytarza . – Komaeda, jesteś tutaj?  
Odpowiedział mu cichy, żałosny szloch. Potykając się o sterty równo złożonych koców i depcząc porozrzucaną szpitalną odzież ruszył w kierunku źródła dźwięku.   
Komaeda siedział wciśnięty między kosz ze zużytą pościelą a regał z odzieżą ochronną. Skulił się, obejmując nogi dłońmi i opierając głowę na kolanach. Grzywa białych włosów przysłoniła mu twarz. Ramiona drgały od spazmatycznego płaczu. Telefon z roztrzaskanym wyświetlaczem leżał na podłodze przed nim. Więc dlatego nie odbierał. Po prostu go zepsuł.   
\- Hej, Komaeda.. – Hinata rzucił torbę w bok i ukląkł na podłodze. Próbował podpełznąć jak najbliżej Komaedy, ale jego chude ciało wpasowało się między półki tak dokładnie, że nie było już miejsca dla nikogo innego. Nie dało się podejść dostatecznie blisko, by go objąć. – To ja, Hinata… już przyjechałem, już jestem- wyciągnął rękę i lekko musnął ramię chorego. Dalej nie mógł sięgnąć bo blokowała go półka.   
\- Co z nim? – spytał Komaeda, nawet nie podnosząc głowy. Jego głos był obcy, schrypnięty. Nie trudno było zgadnąć o kogo pyta.   
\- Na OIOMIE. Jego rodzina tu jest. Cała.   
\- On… graliśmy w karciankę… I nagle zaczął krwawić z nosa… tak nagle. I stracił przytomność. Próbowałem pomóc, ale.. Zabrali go.   
\- Wiem. Komaru mi mówiła, że to ty przy nim byłeś – powiedział cicho Hinata, wciąż próbując się do niego dostać. – Jak się trzymasz?   
To było idiotyczne pytanie. Doskonale o tym wiedział.   
Komaeda powoli podniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego. Hinata westchnął. Z żalu aż ściskało mu się serce. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział Szczęściarza w takim stanie. Jego oczy były pełne lęku. Łzy strumieniami spływały po bladej, napiętej twarzy. Cały się trząsł, nie potrafił powstrzymać drżenia dolnej wargi i szczękania zębami.   
\- Cholerny.. – zacisnął dłoń w pięść i uderzył nią w ścianę. Ściana miała to gdzieś. Oczywiście. – Cholerny dupek… cholerny nadęty, rozpieszczony dupek… on miał stąd wyjść jako pierwszy… - zaśmiał się złowieszczo. –Tak twierdził. I cholera, wyjdzie… wyjdzie pierwszy, tylko nogami do przodu.. skurwysyn…   
-…I tylko z grzeczności starasz się pamiętać jak to jest być kompletnie przerażonym –wyszeptał Hinata, nagle przypominając sobie wiadomość, którą swego czasu napisał mu Komaeda. Szare oczy rozszerzyły się nagle zdziwieniem i po chwili na nowo zaszły łzami. – Chodź tutaj – poprosił wolontariusz, zapraszająco wyciągając do niego ręce. Chodź do mnie. Sam cię stąd nie wyciągnę, musisz się ruszyć. Chodź..   
Szczęściarz niezdarnie przecisnął się między półkami. Potknął się o nogę regału i wylądował na usłanej brudnymi prześcieradłami podłodze. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął kolejny, rozdzierający szloch. Dłonie zacisnęły się ma materiale płaszcza Hinaty. Mocno, spazmatycznie. Jakby próbowały się czegoś uchwycić. Zaniósł się płaczem po raz kolejny i tym razem nie mógł już złapać oddechu. Dławił się własnym strachem i bólem, nad którymi całkiem stracił kontrolę.   
Hinata zacisnął szczęki. Mocno przyciągnął Komaedę do siebie i porwał go w objęcia, wtulając twarz w jego miękkie, białe włosy.   
\- Oddychaj – poprosił, nachylając się nad jego uchem. Serce chorego biło jak oszalałe, nierównym, rwącym się rytmem. Tak, że było prawie niemożliwe, by nie sprawiało mu bólu. Ciało wciąż walczyło o kolejny oddech. – Oddychaj.– powtarzał Hinata, głaszcząc go po włosach i uspokajająco kołysząc w ramionach. Szczęściarz był lekki jak piórko. Kruchy. Bezbronny. - Oddychaj, Komaeda. Proszę. Oddychaj dla mnie. Oddychaj.  
Wreszcie zdołał zaczerpnąć tchu. Załkał cicho, wtulając twarz w ramię Hinaty.   
\- Zabierz mnie stąd – poprosił rozpaczliwie. –Już. Dzisiaj, Ja nie chcę tutaj być, nie mogę… nie teraz… Błagam, Hinata- nie zdołał zapanować nad łamiącym się głosem. - Zabierz mnie do domu… 

Mniej więcej godzinę później Komaeda spał na tylnym siedzeniu taksówki, opierając głowę na ramieniu siedzącego obok Hinaty. Komaru siedziała po drugiej stronie Szczęściarza, w zadumie wyglądając przez okno. Żadne z nich do tej pory nie był pewien, jakim cudem udało im się wyrwać Naegiego ze szponów rodziny Togamich na tyle długo, by zdołał załatwić wszystkie formalności związane z wypisem. Na pewno dużą rolę odegrała w tym determinacja doktor Kirigiri – oddziałowej terapeutki. Zaświadczyła, że w obecnej sytuacji zabranie Komaedy ze szpitala jest naprawdę jedynym wyjściem. Zwłaszcza, że i tak czy inaczej chodziło o przyspieszenie procedury o dwa dni. Rodzice Hinaty zostali telefonicznie poinformowani o tym, że spodziewany gość przyjedzie wcześniej i na szczęście nie zgłosili sprzeciwu. Zastrzegli tylko, że chłopcy muszą przyjechać taksówką, bo oni będą zbyt zajęci szybką re-organizacją przestrzeni.   
Jechali więc taksówką, śnieg wciąż padał, a w szpitalu, na oddziale intensywnej terapii Bakuya Togami wciąż walczył o życie. Hinata ukradkiem zerkał na przysypiającego Komaedę. Bał się, oczywiście. Bał się, że sobie nie poradzi, że zrobi mu krzywdę. Że zrani go czymś teraz, kiedy Komaeda jest taki delikatny i bezbronny. Popatrzył na bladą dłoń wciąż zaciśniętą na rękawie jego płaszcza i nagle poczuł silną potrzebę, by przysunąć tą dłoń do ust i ucałować. Żeby nachylić się nad uchem Komaedy i zapewnić, że teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze bo jest pod jego opieką.   
Samochód zahamował gwałtownie na oblodzonej drodze i pasażerowie polecieli lekko do przodu. Komaeda potrząsnął głową i rozejrzał się, próbując zorientować się gdzie i dlaczego się znalazł.  
\- Jesteśmy na miejscu – obwieścił Hinata, otwierając drzwi po swojej stronie. Szybko zapłacił taksówkarzowi i obszedł samochód, by otworzyć drugie drzwi i wypuścić Komaru. Komaeda po dawce leków uspokajających które zaaplikowała mu Tsumiki był senny i rozkojarzony. Całym ciężarem wspierał się na ramieniu Hinaty, żeby nie przewrócić się na pokrytej lodem ścieżce. Ojciec Hinaty w narzuconym niedbale płaszczu wyszedł do nich, żeby wziąć bagaż. Mijając ich przywitał się z Komaru oraz z Komaedą, który niezbyt składnie wymamrotał w odpowiedzi jak bardzo mu miło, jak bardzo dziękuje za gościnę i jak bardzo przeprasza za tak ogromny kłopot. Ojciec Hinaty tylko uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie i machnął ręką, dając do zrozumienia że absolutnie nie ma czym się przejmować.   
\- Przygotowaliśmy pokój gościnny – oświadczył raźno, zabijając ramiona dłońmi, żeby odgonić zimno. – Gdyby było wam czegoś potrzeba, dajcie znać.   
\- Komaru, zostaniesz z nami na herbatkę? – zagadnęła mama Hinaty, która przywitała ich w progu. – Przygotowałam drobny poczęstunek dla gościa, ale.. – obrzuciła przysypiającego na stojąco Komaedę uważnym spojrzeniem. – Wygląda na to, że najlepiej będzie jeśli teraz po prostu odpocznie. Więc może chociaż ty skorzystasz, co?  
\- Nie, dziękuję – dziewczyna ukłoniła się lekko. – Szczerze mówiąc też padam z nóg. Makoto zajrzy jutro rano po powrocie z dyżuru sprawdzić, czy wszystko gra – poinformowała Hinatę. – A jakby działo się coś złego to ja i mama jesteśmy w domu – pani Naegi podobnie jak jej mąż i syn pracowała w szpitalu.   
\- Dzięki – uśmiechnął się do niej Hinata. – Tato, ja i Komaeda pójdziemy teraz na górę, dobrze?   
\- Naturalnie.   
Komaeda nie odzywał się, kiedy wchodzili po schodach na piętro. Chyba był zbyt zmęczony i zbyt oszołomiony lekami, żeby coś mówić. Hinata cały czas zerkał na niego czujnie, doszukując się oznak gorszego samopoczucia. Pomógł mu się rozebrać i położyć do łóżka, po czym wstał, żeby przyciemnić światło. Komaeda zasnął chyba już w momencie, w którym przyłożył głowę do poduszki. Hinata przez chwilę obserwował go stojąc w progu. Wreszcie zgasił światło, i – zostawiając drzwi uchylone – zszedł na dół, żeby porozmawiać jeszcze przez chwilę z rodzicami.   
Dopiero kiedy jakiś czas później znów szedł po schodach na górę, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo jest wykończony. Niespodziewane pogorszenie Sir Świnki, poszukiwania Komaedy i jego histeria śmiertelnie przeraziły i zmartwiły również jego. A także wzbudziło w nim dużo innych dziwnych uczuć, których nie do końca rozumiał, a które mocno trzymały go za gardło. Wziął prysznic, przebrał się w koszulkę i spodnie od dresu, i wślizgnął się do pokoju gościnnego. Po tym, co Szczęściarz przeżył dzisiaj na oddziale Hinata nie wyobrażał sobie zostawiać go samego na noc w zupełnie przecież obcym pokoju. Nie zastanawiając się wiele, przeniósł tam swoją poduszkę i śpiwór. Komaeda poruszył się niespokojnie, kiedy jego gospodarz usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Zmarszczył lekko brwi i zamrugał. Hinata od niechcenia odgarnął opadające mu na twarz białe kosmyki i ucałował go w czoło. Było chłodne. Ani śladu gorączki, która przecież mogła pojawić się w wyniku stresu.   
\- Cześć, Superszkolna Nadziejo – powiedział Komaeda, nie otwierając oczu. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.   
\- Część, szczęściarzu – odparł Hinata, wciąż się nad nim nachylając. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak mnie przestraszyłeś? – spytał, nieco bardziej surowo. – Nie uciekaj tak więcej.   
\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał sennie Komaeda. Nie były to szczególnie gorliwe przeprosiny – Sam byś uciekł, jakbyś na własne oczy zobaczył jaką śmiercią masz spore szanse umrzeć.   
Hinata westchnął ciężko.   
\- Masz racje – przyznał. – Pewnie też bym uciekł. Rozumiem to – zapewnił. - Wszyscy to rozumieją. Dlatego tutaj jesteś. Kirigiri i Naegi uznali, że w tym momencie to będzie dla ciebie najlepsze.   
\- Dziękuję, Hinata – tym razem zabrzmiało to o wiele szczerzej niż wcześniejsze „przepraszam”. Hinata uśmiechnął się i lekko pogłaskał go po szczupłym policzku.   
\- Nie bój się – powiedział cicho. Czuł się dziwnie przejęty. – Odpoczywaj. Zajmę się tobą.   
Komaeda lekko skinął głową. Również się uśmiechnął.   
\- Jak rozkażesz – wyszeptał. przytulił się do opartej o jego policzek dłoni – Przecież teraz oddycham dla ciebie.   
\- Hmm? - Hinata cofnął rękę zmieszany i zbity z tropu. Nie do końca wiedział, co Komaeda ma na myśli. Szczęściarz lekko uniósł powieki i westchnął cicho, widząc jego dezorientację.   
\- Wtedy, w składziku… -.wyjaśnił – Powiedziałeś.. „oddychaj dla mnie”. Więc się zmusiłem. Zacząłem oddychać.   
\- Powiedziałem coś takiego? - nie dowierzał. Totalnie nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co wtedy mówił, wiedział tylko, że to bardzo ważne żeby przypominać Komaedzie o oddychaniu. Naprawdę powiedział coś tak idiotycznego? – Cholera, Komaeda… Nie powinieneś sobie aż tak bardzo brać do serca wszystkiego co mówię – powiedział z wyrzutem.   
Szczęściarz odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Przepraszam. Masz rację. Nie powinienem.   
\- Komaeda… - Hinata westchnął i lekko pogłaskał go po głowie. – Wiem, że to mogło zabrzmieć dziwnie i dwuznacznie, i w ogóle jakoś tak.. bez sensu… ale.. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo byłem przerażony. Tym, że coś ci się stanie, że ci się pogorszy.   
\- No tak, zazwyczaj nie-oddychanie może spowodować pewne pogorszenie jakości życia. Sir Świnka chyba coś o tym wie.   
-Zamknij się – rzucił z roztargnieniem Hinata. –Bałem się. Martwiłem. Nie wiedziałem, co robić, co mówić. Wiedziałem tylko, że musisz oddychać. Że musze cię do tego zmusić, że chce, żebyś oddychał. Że to jeszcze nie czas, nie możesz jeszcze odejść… Że nie chcę…. Że…   
Komaeda niespodziewanie wyciągnął obie ręce i objął go ramionami za szyję, opiekuńczo przygarniając do siebie. Hinata instynktownie wtulił twarz w jego ramię, myśląc o tym jak bardzo, jak niesamowicie się o niego bał i jak się cieszy, że teraz przy nim jest.   
\- Jestem tutaj, Superszkolna Nadziejo – wyszeptał Komaeda, lekko głaszcząc go po głowie. – Oddycham dla ciebie. Żyłem po to, żeby cię spotkać i teraz oddycham, bo ty tego chciałeś.   
Hinata objął go lekko i zamknął oczy. Nie chciał nic robić, nic mówić, nic tłumaczyć, chciał tak pozostać. Ale w tym momencie ekran telefonu komórkowego rozjarzył się światłem. Nowa wiadomość. Sięgnął po telefon. Czuł, że Komaeda tężeje w jego ućsisku, że jego serce przyspiesza. - Komaeda – na wszelki wypadek przytrzymał go mocniej.   
\- Hm?  
-Togami nie żyje – powiedział głucho.  
\- Wiem. Domyśliłem się – wyszeptał mu do ucha Komaeda. – Będziesz ryczeć?  
Hinata nie odpowiedział, czując, że płacz dławi go w gardle. Komaeda lekko ucałował go w czubek głowy i wtulił twarz w jego włosy  
\- W porządku. Ja też.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem jak najbardziej otwarta na argumenty, że wypuszczanie do domu onkologicznego pacjenta jest głupim pomysłem. Jak już pisałam - nie twierdzę, że Naegi jest dobrym lekarzem i nie popełnia błędów. W tym przypadku nad logicznymi przesłankami - lub ich brakiem - zwyciężył Imperatyw Narracyjny pod tytułem "Postać A musi znaleźć się w domu postaci B na święta". Tak, jestem świadoma kliszowości tego rozwiazania.


	10. Jesteś w błędzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czyli po prostu "You got that wrong!"  
> Niektórych motywów po prostu nie można puścić w zapomnienie.

Hinata obudził się z głową ciężką i obolałą od płaczu. Mogło być około siódmej rano a za oknem panowała śniegowo-zimowo szarówka. Komaeda spał, aż po czubek nosa owinięty w koc jak w kokon. Jego prawa dłoń wciąż mocno spleciona była z lewą dłonią Hinaty. Opatrunek zasłaniał ślady po wenflonie. Hinata doszedł do wniosku, że szalenie lubi swojego gościa. Tak po prostu. Lubił skórę, która była tak delikatna i blada, że wydawała się niemal błękitna. Lubił miękkie, białe włosy nieporządnie opadające na czoło. Lubił to, jak kąciki ust unosiły się do góry w miłym, łagodnym uśmiechu, jak jego powieki drżały lekko, zapowiadając rychłe przebudzenie. Lubił sposób, w jaki chude, kościste ciało dopasowywało się do koców, do poduszek, do ramion Hinaty. Uwielbiał fakt, że po tym wszystkim co wydarzyło się wczoraj Komaeda był teraz tutaj z nim, bezpieczny, pod dobrą opieką. Że teraz może odpocząć, odzyskać siły i spokój. Dotknął plastikowej opaski z identyfikatorem pacjenta. Wczoraj wszystko działo się tak szybko, że zapomnieli mu ją zdjąć przed opuszczeniem oddziału. Delikatnie odpiął ją i odłożył na nocny stolik.   
\- Nie będzie ci na razie potrzebna – wyszeptał.   
\- Hinata wyzwoliciel z okowów – mruknął sennie Komaeda, spoglądając na niego spod wpół-przymkniętych powiek. – Masz zapuchnięte oczy, wiesz?  
\- Wiem – przyznał Hinata, ziewając przeciągle. Głowa wciąż była ociężała. – Ty też. Śniło ci się coś ciekawego na nowym miejscu? – zagadnął, żeby zmienić temat.   
\- Standardowy zestaw: Souda z gitarą śpiewający serenady pod oknami Sonii i Sir Świnka podglądający ich z ukrycia. Nie wiem, czy fakt że śnię o martwych ludziach czyni to bardziej czy mniej przerażającym.   
Hinata wzniósł oczy ku niebo.   
\- Nie mogłeś bardziej się wysilić i powiedzieć, że śniłeś o jakiejś kolejnej wariacji ciebie podnoszącego mnie z ziemi w różnych okolicznościach przyrody?  
Komaeda powoli pokręcił głową,  
\- Nie, sorry – mruknął. – Ale jak chcesz mogę spróbować jeszcze raz.   
\- Śpij – Hinata delikatnie ucałował go w czubek głowy. – Ja chyba idę na dół. Rodzice pewnie już wstali. Naegi miał do nas przyjść po nocnym dyżurze, zobaczę, czy już jest.   
Wyplątał się z nóg i ramion Komaedy i na wszelki wypadek otulił go drugim kocem.   
Z dołu dobiegał mocny aromat parzonej kawy. Rodzice Hinaty krzątali się po kuchni i przedpokoju, szykując się do pracy, zaś przy kuchennym stole siedział Naegi, pijąc kawę z dużego kubka. Oczy miał podkrążone i wyglądał na porządnie zmęczonego.   
\- Biedny pan Togami – mruknęła mama Hinaty, zerkając na telewizor.   
Senior rodu Togamich – przedsiębiorca i znacząca persona w lokalnej społeczności – udzielał właśnie wywiadu do porannych wiadomości, komentując falę zamieszek, jaka w nocy przetoczyła się przez miasto. Wyglądał jak człowiek, który podczas jednej nocy postarzał się o kilka lat. Prawie wszystkie włosy były siwe.   
\- W jednym miesiącu stracić obu synów – westchnął ojciec Hinaty.  
\- Obu? – spytał z roztargnieniem Hinata. Nalał sobie kawy, sięgnął po talerz i usiadł naprzeciwko Naegiego.   
\- Starszy z chłopaków był przecież w Akademii – przypomniał mu Makoto. – Kiedy no wiesz… kiedy została zamknięta.   
Do tej pory nie było wiadomo, co przydarzyło się uczniom, którzy przebywali w budynku gdy miał miejsce Incydent.   
\- No i widzisz – mama Hinaty lekko przeczesała palcami jego włosy. – Mało brakowało i ty też… dobrze, że jednak udało ci się wybić z głowy tą straszną szkołę. Dziękuję, Makoto – zwróciła się do przyjaciela rodziny. – Że dałeś mu coś, żeby go zająć…   
\- Swoją drogą jak się ma nasz odwracacz uwagi? – zagadnął Naegi, odstawiając kubek na stół. Hinata wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Śpi.   
\- Powiedziałeś mu o młodym Togamim?   
\- Uhm…   
\- Dobrze – orzekł lekarz. Wstał od stołu.- Lepiej jednak pójdę go obudzić i przebadać, zanim sam zasnę – ziewnął. – Dziękuję za kawę – zwrócił się do wychodzących pospiesznie gospodarzy. – I do zobaczenia. 

Przez te kilka dni poprzedzających święta rodzice Hinaty pracowali, on i Komaeda mieli więc cały dom dla siebie. Czas płynął leniwie. Głównie siedzieli w pokoju Hinaty grając na konsoli lub w salonie, korzystając z dobrodziejstw odtwarzacza DVD. Komaeda uparł się, żeby wyedukować przyjaciela w zakresie aniołów i robotów, spędzili więc naprawdę dużo czasu oglądając kolejne odcinki serialu i filmy.   
\- Nie rozumiem… - powiedział cicho Hinata, kiedy pojawiły się napisy końcowe „The end of Evangelion”. Zrezygnowany i sfrustrowany oparł głowę na kolanach Komaedy, który cierpliwie i z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy zaczął mi tłumaczyć wszystko od początku. Przez cały ten czas Hinata nie odezwał się ani słowem. Słuchał z uwagą. Wypił kubek herbaty. Przygotował obiad, który zjedli razem. Odrobił część zadanej na ferie pracy domowej, podczas gdy Komaeda siedział w wyścielonej poduszkami okiennej wnęce czytając książkę. Zaczęło już zmierzchać, kiedy Hinata zapatrzył się w przestrzeń i gryząc ołówek stwierdził.   
\- Nie. Jednak wciąż nie rozumiem.  
Komaeda tylko zaśmiał się i cisnął w niego poduszką.   
Wieczorami najczęściej wpadała Komaru, najwyraźniej upierając się, żeby doglądać swojego podopiecznego również poza oddziałem. Przynajmniej raz dziennie wpadał także Makoto. Nie rozmawiali o Hope’s Peak ani o Sir Śwince, coraz częściej jednak pojawiał się temat Akademii. Trudno zresztą było tego uniknąć, skoro w wiadomościach cały czas pojawiały się wzmianki o dotąd nie-wyjaśnionym Incydencie i o kolejnych strajkach i zamieszkach, które miały z nim jakiś związek.   
\- Rozpacz płynie rzeką poprzez świat – mawiał za każdym razem Komaeda, bladymi oczami wpatrując się w telewizor. Zawsze po chwili powtarzał jednak: - Całe szczęście, że mamy po naszej stronie Superszkolną Nadzieję.   
Zazwyczaj w odpowiedzi Hinata uderzał go otwartą dłonią przez głowę.   
Pierwszego dnia świąt dostali zaproszenie na kolację do państwa Naegi. Komaeda oczywiście z początku próbował się wymówić, twierdząc, że jest tylko przypadkowym gościem i zaproszenie na pewno nie dotyczyło jego, ostatecznie jednak nie pozostawiono mu wyboru. Zresztą, nie miał śmiałości odmówić czegokolwiek rodzicom Hinaty z powodu prezentu. Wiedząc, że Komaeda zniszczył swój telefon tej nocy, kiedy umarł Sir Świnka, postanowili kupić mu nowy. Wzruszył się, oczywiście, ale nie tak bardzo jak gdy Hinata wręczył mu swój prezent. Tego dnia, kiedy spacerował z Miodą po sklepach udało mu się upolować przepiękną antologię poezji opatrzoną grafikami i zdjęciami. Była dość droga, owszem, ale na pewno była też ładna, a ładne rzeczy Komaeda lubił przecież najbardziej. Był też wiersz, który Hinata bardzo chciał mu przeczytać.   
\- Jest cudowna – powiedział Szczęściarz, po raz kolejny kartkując książkę i przesuwając palcem po śliskich kartkach. Dyskretnie otarł twarz rękawem bluzy. – Naprawdę.   
\- Chyba opowiem o tym mojej nauczycielce – zakpił Hinata, kiedy okazało się, że prezentem od Komaedy również jest książka. Ta sama zniszczona książka z wierszami, którą czytał mu w szpitalu. Ta z „Mówiąc do Świec”. – Będzie wniebowzięta kiedy dowie się, że mam przyjaciela, z którym wymieniam się tomikami poezji. Taka ambitna, wrażliwa artystycznie młodzież – dodał, przedrzeźniając piskliwy głos nauczycielki.   
\- Ale z nas nudziarze – przyznał Komaeda, lekko kręcąc głową.   
\- No. Chciałem ci kupić ogromnego plastikowego robota, ale Mioda mnie odciągnęła a później już nie miałem jak tam wrócić.   
\- Chciałem ci kupić erotyczną mangę na bazie moich snów o Sonii i Soudzie ale jeszcze jej nie wydali – odgryzł się Komaeda.   
Szykując się na wieczorną wizytę u sąsiadów licytowali się, wymieniając coraz bardziej absurdalne prezenty, które tak naprawdę zamierzali sobie nawzajem wręczyć i przyczyny, dla których zakup nie doszedł do skutku. Kontynuowali dyskusję nawet przy kolacji. Przestali dopiero po tym, jak matka Hinaty zrobiła wielkie oczy słysząc, ze ich gość planował podarować ich dziecku własną uciętą dłoń, ale nie dysponował niezbędnym sprzętem do takiej operacji, co jej własny rodzony syn natychmiast poddał pod wątpliwość, bo gdzie jak gdzie ale w Hope’s Peak sprzęt przydatny do ucinania koniczyn na pewno mieli.   
\- Chłopcy! – syknęła, kręcąc głową i zerknęła ukradkiem na gospodarzy. Po tym siedzieli już przy stole jak trusie, wymieniając tylko porozumiewawcze uśmiechy.   
Na kolacji była też narzeczona Makoto – Sayaka, oraz chyba wszyscy krewni Naegich wraz z dziećmi. Ostatecznie rodzice zostali przy stole porozmawiać, zaś Makoto zabrał młodzież na górę, w rozpaczliwej próbie ogarnięcia sytuacji i zorganizowania jakiejś rozrywki.  
\- To Komaeda zabił – powiedział z przekonaniem Hinata, łypiąc ponuro na siedzącego po jego lewej stronie Szczęściarza.   
\- Skąd ten wniosek? – zaciekawił się uprzejmie Komaeda.   
-…. Bo wskazując osobę, która miała zginąć trąciłeś mnie w bok? To ty jesteś mordercą i to ciebie trzeba zlinczować.   
\- To nie był mój łokieć, wyobraziłeś sobie – prychnął Szcześciarz. – Poza tym zastanów się, jaki mógłbym mieć interes w mordowaniu Sayaki? Absolutnie nic mi nie zrobiła.   
\- Jesteś psychopatycznym mordercą, nie potrzebujesz motywu!  
\- Wydaje mi się że mylnie pojmujesz koncept psychopatycznego mordercy jako takiego. Otóż…   
Pozostali uczestnicy zabawy przyglądali się ich wymianie zdań z najwyższym zainteresowaniem. Makoto który – ciesząc się największym autorytetem - pełnił rolę mistrza gry wzniósł oczy ku niebu.   
\- Wy dwaj zamierzacie mi to robić w każdej turze, prawda? – spytał z westchnieniem.   
\- Ja tylko próbuję wam powiedzieć, że musimy go sprzątnąć – Hinata oskarżycielsko wskazał na Komaedę. – Zanim nas wszystkich sekretnie powybija!  
-Skąd ta pewność, że to ja, a nie ty? – bronił się Komaeda. – Może lunatykujesz i mordujesz we śnie? Może masz rozdwojenie jaźni?  
\- Jesteś w błędzie!  
\- A chcesz się przekonać?   
\- Dość! – jęknął Makoto, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Popatrzył na graczy takim wzrokiem, że momentalnie zapadła cisza. – Wystarczy dyskusji. Kogo typujecie jako mordercę i tym samym skazujecie na egzekucję?   
Ostatecznie – jako, że nikt nie był przekonany ani do winy Komaedy ani do winy Hinaty, na śmierć skazana została jedna z ciotecznych sióstr Komaru i Makoto. Zła i nadąsana odeszła z kółka i usiadła w kącie twarzą do ściany.   
\- Miasto idzie spać – obwieścił złowrogo doktor Naegi, przemawiając do zgromadzonych wokół niego słuchaczy. Siedzieli w kręgu, mocno zaciskając powieki. – A jego ciemna strona załatwia swoje ciemne sprawki – przez dłuższą chwilę spacerował po kręgu, konsultując się z domniemanymi złoczyńcami. – Miasto się budzi – poinformował nieco bardziej pogodnym głosem. Przesunął wzrokiem po twarzach graczy. – Bez Komaedy, którego znajdujecie w opuszczonym składziku, ze skrepowanymi rękoma, i nogami, zakneblowanymi ustami i licznymi ranami ciętymi całego ciała…   
\- Ej! – sprzeciwił się Szczęściarz. – Nie rozkręcasz się za bardzo…?  
\- ..oraz włócznią przebijającą jego ciało na wysokości odcinka piersiowego kręgosłupa – zakończył z satysfakcją jego lekarz.  
Komaedzie zrzedła mina.   
\- Jestem pewien, że wszystko to sobie wymyślił, żeby odegrać się na nas za przeszkadzanie – burknął, zaplatając ręce na piersiach. Hinata lekko poklepał go po ramieniu.   
\- No cóż – zaśmiał się złowieszczo. – przynajmniej wiemy, kto tak naprawdę skrycie marzy tutaj o morderstwie.   
\- Będę miał to na uwadze spacerując nocą po oddziale.   
Wzbudziło to wybuch ogólnej wesołości.   
To było wieczorem. W nocy Komaeda zemdlał w drodze do łazienki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odpowiadając na ewentualne pytania: tak, oni tam grają w dość okrojoną i dostosowaną do okoliczności wersję "mafii". A Naegi jest mistrzem gry :D


	11. Najokrutniejszy miesiąc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czyli Hinata próbujący czytać "Wasteland" Eliota.  
> Podobnie jak Komaeda uważam, że kwiecień jest wrednym miesiącem dlatego, że mam wtedy urodziny. I to nawet tego samego dnia.

\- Co z nim? – spytał Hinata, kiedy Naegi wyszedł z pokoju gościnnego tymczasowo przydzielonego Komaedzie. Wpatrywał się w twarz lekarza próbując coś z niej wyczytać. Odgadnąć, czego może się spodziewać.  
\- Ma lekko podwyższoną temperaturę –westchnął Naegi, zapinając swoją torbę i zakładając płaszcz. – Na razie podałem mu leki przeciwgorączkowe, trzeba czekać. Nie ma sensu kłaść go teraz na oddział. Są święta, a ja jestem tutaj, pod ręką. Jednak jeśli mu się pogorszy, to rzecz jasna….  
\- Rozumiem – powiedział szybko Hinata.  
\- I tak, oczywiście, możesz do niego wejść – ziewnął Naegi, odpowiadając na nie zadane jeszcze pytanie. Nie było mu się co dziwić. Został wezwany do domu sąsiadów w środku nocy, w dodatku po całym dniu użerania się z rodziną. - Będziemy w kontakcie. Informuj mnie o wszystkim, co wyda ci się niepokojące. Tak czy inaczej zajrzę tu z samego rana.  
\- Tak jest.  
Hinata pozwolił, by to jego ojciec odprowadził Naegiego do drzwi. Sam wślizgnął się do pokoju Komaedy. Był przekonany, że chory śpi i doznał swego rodzaju nieprzyjemnego szoku, widząc, że lampka przy nocnym stoliku jest zapalona, a Komaeda po raz kolejny przegląda leżącą na kolanach książkę. Swój prezent gwiazdkowy.  
\- Ach, cholera – westchnal Hinata, podchodząc do niego i zabierając książkę z jego rąk. -Trzeba ci jednak było kupić robota. Szybko byś się znudził i nie ślęczałbyś po nocy, kiedy powinieneś odpoczywać.  
\- Trzeba było – przyznał Komaeda, czujnie wodząc wzrokiem za książką. Tak, jakby bał się, że Hinata zamierza mu ją zabrać i już nie oddać. Wolontariusz pochylił się nad nim i poprawił chłodny kompres na czole chorego.  
\- Książce nic nie będzie – zapewnił. Położył ją na nocnym stoliku, w zasięgu wzroku pacjenta. – Daj spokój. Spróbuj się zdrzemnąć.  
Komaeda przekręcił się na bok. Przymknął oczy. Drżał lekko, obejmując ramiona rękami.  
\- Chciałem tylko jeszcze raz obejrzeć sobie te bzy – mruknął przepraszająco.  
\- Bzy?  
\- Strona pięćdziesiąta piąta – padła niechętna odpowiedź, świadcząca o tym, że w przeciągu pół dnia Komaeda zdążył nauczyć się spisu treści na pamięć. Ponownie sięgnął po album i otworzył go na wskazanej stronie. Zdjęcie wyjątkowo okazałego krzaka bzu ilustrowało wiersz S.T.Eliota.  
\- Ziemia Jałowa – odczytał Hinata i wzniósł oczy ku niebu. – Grzebanie Umarłych – przeczytał następną linijkę i zrobił znaczącą pauzę. – Najokrutniejszy miesiąc to kwiecień… No, no… widzę, że coraz lepiej – zakpił.- Przyznam, że w pierwszym momencie uznałem ten album za wybitnie wręcz mdły i sentymentalny, ale coraz bardziej widzę, że edytor miał jakiś zamysł i dość niezdrowe poczucie humoru.  
\- Moje ulubione – przyznał Komaeda, przysuwając się i opierając się głową o kolano przyjaciela. Na twarzy miał niezdrowe, ceglaste rumieńce. Jego oddech był płytki, urywany. Hinata lekko pogłaskał go po włosach.  
-Ale obrazek rzeczywiście niczego sobie – przyznał pojednawczo. Wiedział, że chory przesunął się bliżej tylko po to, żeby jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się grafice. – Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz bzy.  
\- Bzy są ładne.  
\- Białe czy fioletowe?  
\- Takie jak te tutaj –wskazał na stronę z fotografią. – Kwiecień naprawdę jest skurwysyńskim miesiącem – powiedział ponuro. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął kolejny dreszcz i Hinata przysunął się tak, żeby móc chorego objąć.  
\- Hm? Dlaczego?  
\- Jeden: mam wtedy urodziny – wyliczał Szczęściarz. Jego głos był przytłumiony, bo wtulał twarz w koszulkę przyjaciela. – Dwa: kwitną bzy, które lubię i które pachną nadzieją. Trzy: jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie dożyję ani jednego ani drugiego – zakończył z goryczą.  
\- Komaeda… - Hinata nagle objął go tak ciasno, że przez chwilę bał się, że połamie mu żebra. - Bredzisz w malignie – powiedział ze złością. – Dożyjesz. Sam wyprawię ci urodziny i tym razem żadna Mioda mnie nie powstrzyma, kupię ci tego robota – odgrażał się. - Takiego kilkumetrowego, żebyś mógł się w nim schować i być w nim bezpieczny i zniszczyć wszystkich, którzy ci zagrażają…. – szeptał mu na ucho. – I będzie miał kolor bzu i ten fajny wkład do kapsuł też będzie pachniał bzami. I w ogóle wszystko, cały robot i cały hangar będą pachniały bzami i nadzieją. Aż ci zbrzydnie.  
-A podobno to ja bredzę w malignie – zaśmiał się nieco nieprzytomnie Komaeda. Oczy błyszczały gorączką, na ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech. - Powinieneś się czasem posłuchać, Hinata – orzekł. – Nie rozumiem, jak można cię nie kochać.  
W odpowiedzi Hinata przechylił się do niego i lekko musnął ustami jego spierzchnięte wargi. 

 

Temperatura zaczęła spadać nad ranem i dopiero wtedy – pod naciskami Naegiego – Hinata zgodził się iść odpocząć. Wcześniej czuwał, bezradnie obserwując jak Komaeda walczy z kolejnymi falami gorączki. Tulił wstrząsane dreszczami ciało, uspokajał, zmieniał kompresy i poił wodą. Wsłuchiwał się w nierówne, przyspieszone bicie serca. Nie opuścił posterunku nawet kiedy chory zapadł w płytki, niespokojny sen. Siedział, uważnie obserwując, próbując w porę rozpoznać oznaki nadchodzącego pogorszenia. Mama raz po raz zaglądała, zapewniając że jest pełna podziwu wobec jego postawy, ale wbrew pozorom ma w opiece nad gorączkującymi pacjentami jakieś kilkanaście lat doświadczenia więcej niż on.  
Zignorował ją.  
Po głowie wciąż błąkała się opowieść o tym, jak Sir Świnka grał w karty i nagle zalał się krwią. Bał się, że z Komaedą może być tak samo. Że jeśli na chwilę wyjdzie albo chociaż odwróci wzrok, jemu coś się stanie.  
\- Czy naprawdę znów muszę robić ci wykłady na temat tego, jak bardzo jesteś nieodpowiedzialny? – spytał surowo Naegi, właściwie wyprowadzając go z pokoju. Mimo niskiego wzrostu i niepozornej budowy ciała, trzymał ramię wolontariusza w żelaznym uścisku. – Natychmiast idziesz spać. Przecież ty jesteś wykończony. Nieprzytomny. Jeśli nie zaczniesz o siebie dbać i jeśli pochorujesz się tak, jak po śmierci Nanami, zabieramy od ciebie Komaedę w trybie natychmiastowym – poinformował. – Przecież on praktycznie nie ma odporności, twoje „znowu się zaziębiłem bo jestem lekkomyślnym debilem który nie dba o własne zdrowie” może go zabić.  
\- Ej, nie zrobiłem nic złego! – odparł ze złością Hinata, próbując się wyszarpnąć. - Po prostu przy nim siedziałem, tak? W każdej chwili mogło mu się pogorszyć i…  
\- Ledwie widzisz na oczy – Naegi był niewzruszony. Otworzył drzwi do pokoju Hinaty i gestem zaprosił go do środka. – Jesteś rozkojarzony, masz spowolnione reakcje, do tego zacząłeś się nakręcać. Nie łudź się: gdyby zaczęło dziać się coś złego i tak nie wiedziałbyś, co zrobić. Spanikowałbyś, jak każdy, kto nie spał całą noc, wgapiając się w czyjąś twarz i wyobrażając sobie wszystko co najgorsze.  
\- Więc miałem go zostawić całkiem samego?! - Hinata podniósł głos. - W takim stanie….?! Taka jest twoja rada jako lekarza…?! Wielkie dzięki, wypchaj się! Sam wiem, co jest dla niego najlepsze!  
\- I dlatego będziesz się wydzierał siedząc w sąsiednim pokoju? – zagadnął lekarz. Usiadł na obrotowym krześle przy biurku i popatrzył na Hinatę. – Tak, twój boski glos zrywający go ze snu na pewno sprawi, że poczuje się lepiej.  
Hinata zamilkł. Usiadł na łóżku urażony i nadąsany. Ze złością przetrzepał poduszkę i rozłożył koc, przygotowując sobie miejsce do spania. Co do jednego Naegi miał rację: był wykończony. Teraz, kiedy częściowo rozładował napięcie, krzycząc na Naegiego, chciał tylko spać.  
\- Z tego co wiem, twoi rodzice kilka razy oferowali, że mogą cię zastąpić – spostrzegł lekarz. - Odmówiłeś.  
Hinata westchnął.  
\- Wiem, bardzo go polubili, ale przecież… on ich prawie nie zna. Przestraszyłby się, gdyby się obudził a mnie by nie było.  
Naegi rzucił Hinacie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie spod zmarszczonych brwi.  
\- Wbrew pozorom Komaedę nie tak łatwo przestraszyć – zapewnił. - Myślę, że o wiele bardziej zaniepokoi go twoje nadmierne zainteresowanie jego zdrowiem. Chyba za tym nie przepada– orzekł, a Hinata zaczął się zastanawiać, skąd Naegi o tym wie. Sam wyczuł? Komaeda mu powiedział? – Wiem, że się martwisz – westchnął lekarz– i że ta sytuacja jest dla ciebie stresująca. Jestem za to po części odpowiedzialny, ostatecznie to ja cię poprosiłem, żeby…  
\- Nie musiałeś mnie o nic prosić – odparł szorstko Hinata. Położył się i okrył kocem, aż nazbyt dobitnie dając do zrozumienia że chce, by Naegi wyszedł. – I tak bym to zrobił, bez względu na twoje zdanie.  
Naegi wstał.  
\- Wiem – westchnął. – Wiem, Hinata. Ale i tak czuję się odpowiedzialny.  
\- Zupełnie niepotrzebnie – dobiegł go głos stłumiony przez koc i poduszkę.  
\- Idę teraz do Komaedy – zakomunikował lekarz. – Wyśpij się, odpocznij. A.. i jeszcze jedno – powiedział, opierając dłoń na klamce. – Chcę, żebyś po świętach zaczął widywać się z Kyoko.  
\- Doktor Kirigiri? – spytał głucho Hinata. Odsunął koc z twarzy i nieufnie zerknął na lekarza. Kyoko Kirigiri była terapeutką pracującą na oddziale Naegiego. Pracowała z młodymi pacjentami, prowadziła także grupę wsparcia dla rodzin. – To znaczy… mam iść na terapię? Dlaczego?  
\- Tobie to pomoże – orzekł Naegi. – A ja będę spokojniejszy.  
Nie czekając na jakikolwiek komentarz albo wyraz sprzeciwu wyszedł, zostawiając Hinatę samego. Chłopak ze złością rzucił poduszką w ścianę, czując jak z jego gardła wyrywa się suchy, zduszony szloch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wasteland" T.S. Eliota w przekładzie anonimowego użytkownika Internetu.   
> Słabość Komaedy do bzów i poezji z zachodniego kręgu kulturowego jest moim headcanonem, podobnie jak jego sympatia do NGE>


	12. Oczy, które widziały światła

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimate showdown, poważna rozmowa i w ogóle, angst i zgrzytanie zębów.   
> Czyli tak naprawdę chapter o tym, że rodzice Hinaty są najbardziej wychillowanymi ludźmi na świecie i pomimo posiadania ciężko chorego gościa znikają z domu kiedy akurat dla gościa jest to wygodne.

\- Kwiecień dalej jest skurwysyńskim miesiącem? – zagadnął, przechodząc obok Komaedy i od niechcenia muskając jego włosy dłonią. Szczęściarz podniósł na niego wzrok znad książki.   
Siedział w swoim ulubionym miejscu domu: wyścielonej poduszkami okiennej wnęce, szczelnie otulony kocem. Obok niego stał kubek z herbatą, książka otworzona była na stronie z bzami. Zegar nad kominkiem wskazywał godzinę piętnastą i za oknem zaczynała już robić się szarówka.  
\- Nadal – padła krótka, zdecydowana odpowiedź. -W pewnych kwestiach jestem bardzo uparty. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o idiotyczne uprzedzenia względem konkretnych miesięcy. Wyspałeś się?   
\- Uhmm – odparł Hinata, przeciągając się. Zajrzał do lodówki, sięgnął po miskę ryżu, która została dla niego ze śniadania i szybko włożył ją do mikrofali. – Ty? – odpowiedziało mu skinięcie głową.   
\- Zjesz ze mną? – zaproponował Hinata, kiedy kuchenka mikrofalowa oznajmiła, że posiłek gotowy.   
\- Jadłem już wcześniej. Z twoimi rodzicami – odparł pogodnie Komaeda. – Powiedzieli, że jadą w odwiedziny do znajomych i wrócą później.  
\- Przyjąłem.   
Atmosfera w pokoju była dziwnie napięta, słowa brzmiały dziwnie w pustym salonie oświetlonym tylko kolorowymi choinkowymi lampkami. Coś wisiało w powietrzu.   
Komaeda zapatrzył się w okno. Wyciągnął palec i zaczął przesuwać nim po szybie, na której mróz wymalował misterne wzory.   
\- Ten tutaj wygląda prawie jak gałązka bzu – zauważył.   
\- Hm? – Hinata podniósł na niego wzrok znad miski z ryżem. – Naprawdę?   
\- Jak się przekrzywi głowę w ten sposób to tak – odparł Szczęściarz, mrużąc oczy żeby dokładnie się przyjrzeć. – Ale jak się przekrzywi w drugą stronę, to już nie – dodał z rozczarowaniem. – Do dupy.   
Mocniej otulił się pledem i oparł brodę na kolanach. Hinata jadł, zerkając na niego ukradkiem i zastanawiając się, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł, żeby Komaeda siedział tu w salonie, jeszcze dodatkowo pod oknem, zamiast w łóżku. Wyglądał blado i bezbronnie. Światełka choinki odbijały się w jego oczach.   
\- Po świętach wracam do szpitala – powiedział cicho.   
\- Wiem – mruknął Hinata, uparcie wpatrując się w swoje późne śniadanie. Nagle stracił apetyt. Wiedział, że Komaeda wraca do Hope’s Peak. Obaj to wiedzieli. Naegi od początku bardzo wyraźnie to podkreślał.   
\- Zaczynam trzeci cykl terapii.   
\- Wiem.   
\- Sir Świnka był w trakcie trzeciego cyklu, kiedy.. –   
Dopiero tedy Hinata podniósł na niego wzrok. Poczuł, że krew pulsuje mu w skroniach. Zjedzony właśnie ryż podszedł mu do gardła.   
\- Tego nie wiedziałeś, co? – zagadnął Komaeda, spoglądając na niego wyzywająco.   
\- N-nie.. – Hinata ostrożnie odstawił miskę na stolik. Czuł, że zaczynają drżeć mu ręce. – Nie wiedziałem. Nie miałem pojęcia.   
Szczęściarz wpatrywał się w niego z powagą. Z determinacją.   
\- Naegi wymógł dzisiaj na mnie obietnicę, że z tobą porozmawiam – przyznał, starając się nie odwracać wzroku. Zacisnął dłonie na materiale koca. – Że przynajmniej raz z tobą szczerze porozmawiam i powiem ci, jak ze mną jest.   
Hinata skinął głową. Jego ruchy były sztywne, automatyczne. Krokiem robota podszedł do zmywarki, włożył do niej pustą miskę i nieco zbyt energicznie zatrzasnął drzwiczki. Wiedział, że Szczęściarz nie spuszcza z niego wzroku nawet na sekundę. Podszedł do okiennej wnęki i usiadł na wyściełanych poduszkami parapecie. Tyłem do okna. Bokiem do Komaedy.   
\- W porządku – powiedział cicho, zapadając się w miękkie poduszki. – Mów.   
Przez dłuższą chwilę panowało milczenie. Śnieg padał miękko za oknem, gdzieś w oddali przejechał samochód.   
\- Moje rokowania od początku nie były dobre – zaczął Komaeda. Nerwowo skubał brzeg koca. – To co mnie się przytrafiło to wyjątkowo wredna postać choroby. Jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Bo jakże by inaczej – prychnął - Zgłosiłem się właściwie w ostatniej chwili. Jeszcze trochę i nie można byłoby zupełnie nic zrobić. Gdybym nie otworzył tego listu i poszedł do Akademi pewnie nie doczekałbym tego całego Incydentu - Zapatrzył się w okno. Zaczął mówić dopiero po dłuższej chwili. - Naegi twierdzi, że miałem dużo szczęścia –skrzywił się na samo brzmienie tego słowa.– Ogółem biorąc nie przejmowałem się jakoś szczególne. Przez tyle lat zdążyłem już przywyknąć do tego, że mam przerąbane. Myślałem, że będzie jak zawsze.. jak zawsze do tej pory w moim życiu. Że ogromny pech za moment zostanie wynagrodzony ogromnym szczęściem. Kiedy wpadłeś na mnie na szpitalnym korytarzu, moje podejrzenia się potwierdziło.   
Rozmówca popatrzył na niego pytająco.  
\- Co.. co masz na myśli? – mruknął, czerwieniąc się nieznacznie. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Komaeda rzucał tego typu komentarze. Chłopak westchnął, starając się ubrać swoje myśli w odpowiednie słowa.   
\- Wydaje mi się, że… - zawahał się. - że to jest trochę tak jak tłumaczyła mi doktor Kirigiri…   
Hinata zerknął na niego czujnie. Doktor Kirigiri. Kyoko. Naegi chciał, żeby on też się z nią spotkał.   
\- Sądziłem, że z założenia nie rozmawiasz z terapeutką.   
\- Bo nie rozmawiam. Ale czasami słucham co ma do powiedzenia i zapamiętuję, jeśli uznam że warto. W każdym razie mówiła, że…. – zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie starając się przywołać w pamięci tą konkretną wypowiedź. - Osoby, które doświadczyły traumatycznych wydarzeń… których życie jest bardzo chaotyczne i pozornie pozbawione wszelkiej kontroli i sensu… osoby takie jak ja – uśmiechnął się gorzko. – czasami próbują przypisywać ten sens konkretnym rzeczom, miejscom…. Osobom… Zwłaszcza osobom. Rozumiesz, cały sens życia cały sens świata zostaje przypisany czemuś kompletnie niezależnemu od nas, czemuś co jest od nas oddzielne. Upieramy się, że jest jakaś rzecz, którą musimy odnaleźć, tajemnica, którą musimy odkryć… osoba, którą koniecznie musimy spotkać, że może tak naprawdę jedynym powodem dla którego żyjemy jest konieczność spotkania tej osoby – zerknął nieśmiało na Hinatę, który spuścił wzrok. – Bo wtedy mamy poczucie, że do czegokolwiek zmierzamy, że w chaosie jest coś, co ma sens. Że nasze życie będzie coś znaczyć jeśli nam się powiedzie.   
\- A ty? – spytał cicho Hinata. – Też masz coś takiego?  
\- Tak – odparł z mocą chłopak. – Ja…. W pewnym momencie zacząłem żywić przekonanie, że jedynym powodem, dla którego ciągle żyję było to, że musiałem spotkać ciebie   
Hinata podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie bladych oczu, w których wciąż odbijały się choinkowe światełka. Szybko popatrzył w bok. Siedział jak skamieniały, czując że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi i kompletnie nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Komaeda najwyraźniej uznał, że żadna rekcja nie jest tak naprawdę potrzebna. Po prostu mówił dalej.   
\- Nie przejmowałem się za bardzo moim stanem zdrowia – wrócił do wcześniejszego tematu rozmowy. – Naegi dobrze ustawił mi leki, więc tak naprawdę nie odczuwałem większych dolegliwości. W porównaniu do pozostałych czułem się… relatywnie dobrze. Poza tym oczywiście cały czas łudziłem się, że to może tylko tymczasowa sytuacja, że los zaraz, za moment się odwróci i okaże się, że to pomyłka i jestem zdrowy. Dlatego na początku trzymałem się na uboczu, traktowałem dzieciaki z dystansem, trochę z góry, podobnie jak Naegiego i cały ten jego śmieszny wolontariat. Pogardzałem wami wszystkimi jak leci.   
\- Mną też?   
\- Tobą najbardziej – uśmiechnął się krzywo Komaeda. – Nie pamiętasz? Twierdziłem przecież, że jesteś zafiksowanym na punkcie Akademii dzieciakiem skrycie zazdroszczącym mi listu, którym tak naprawdę mogę się w mojej sytuacji co najwyżej podetrzeć.   
\- Ah tak – Hinata przypomniał sobie ich pierwsze rozmowy. – Jak mógłbym zapomnieć.   
\- Kiedy Nanami umarła, a ty przestałeś przychodzić do szpitala, myślałem, że zwariuję – przyznał Komaeda. – Miałem wtedy pogorszenie, po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę zacząłem odczuwać, że jestem chory i słaby. I na dodatek ty przestałeś przychodzić. Naprawdę przeraziłem się, że potraktowałem cię zbyt surowo mówiąc ci te wszystkie rzeczy o szkole... że się zraziłeś i już nie przyjdziesz. Bałem się o ciebie. O to ,że śmierć Nanami złamała ci serce i nikt nie zrobił nic żeby cię przed tym uchronić albo chociaż przygotować. Byłem wściekły na doktora Naegiego i Komaru, że pozwolili ci się tak do niej zbliżyć. Dlatego postanowiłem jakoś się z tobą skontaktować, zdobyć twój numer. Upewnić się, że z tobą wszystko dobrze , że wrócisz. Zaraz po tym pojawił się Sir Świnka – skrzywił się lekko na wspomnienie. - Bałem się go – wyznał. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak się go bałem.   
\- Wiem –uświadomił sobie nagle Hinata. – Te wiadomości, które pisałeś, na jego temat.. jak nie chciałeś mi nawet powiedzieć, jak ma na imię. To nie był żaden cynizm, to była zwykła poza… Strach. Bałeś się, bo miał tą samą diagnozę co ty?  
\- Nie tą samą. Ale najbardziej podobną. Na tyle, że mogłem się utożsamiać. Widziałem, w jakim był stanie kiedy go przywieziono. Ogromny, napuchnięty, jeszcze z tym wózkiem. Wyśmiał mnie, kiedy powiedziałem, że u mnie na razie w porządku. Byłem przerażony, że ze mną też tak będzie, że to, że czuję się dobrze tak naprawdę nic nie znaczy. Zwłaszcza, że Sir Świnka lubił mówić. Wiedział, że mnie to przeraża i zbija z tropu, czuł, że ma nade mną władzę. Bardzo lubił mieć władzę.   
Hinata popatrzył na niego ze współczuciem.   
\- Sądziłem, że się zaprzyjaźniliście… Ty, on, Souda.   
\- Przyjaźń jest skomplikowaną sprawą, Hinata. Zwłaszcza w takich miejscach jak Hope’s Peak. Nie przepadałem za nim i bałem się go, ale był… bardzo silną osobowością. Miał ogromną charyzmę, ciągnęło mnie do niego, dlatego chcąc nie chcąc zacząłem się z nim trzymać. W duchu cieszyłem się, że w roli kozła ofiarnego obsadził Soudę, a nie mnie. To z niego się śmiał, jego poniżał, jego kosztem się bawił. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić, Souda był zdrowy, miał tylko złamaną nogę. „Nie znał życia”, jak to mawiał Sir Świnka. Ja byłem tylko neutralnym śmieciem. Kimś, kim mógł się wysługiwać, kto dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa i dostarczał rozrywki. Bałem się tego, co dzieje się z moim ciałem, balem się Sir Świnki, bałem się, że się w niego zmienię, że stanę się taki jak on.. z wyglądu i z charakteru. Że będę wszystkich nienawidził, z wszystkich szydził, że wszystko będzie dla mnie obrzydliwe. Bałem się właściwie bezustannie. Zacząłem mieć kłopoty ze snem. Jedyną osobą, w towarzystwie której się nie bałem, byłeś ty. … Przy tobie mogłem udawać, ze nic się nie dzieje, że jest w porządku. Z tobą nie musiałem gadać o wynikach, o tym wszystkim, czym cały czas męczył mnie Sir Świnka. Chciałem, żeby tak zostało. Żebyś pozostał jedyną osobą z poza tego układu.   
\- Och – Hinata wbił wzrok we własne dłonie. Zorientował się, że od jakiegoś czasu zaciska je w pięści i po wewnętrznej stronie ma ślad po paznokciach. Cały czas myślał o tym, co powinien mu powiedzieć Co chciałby mu powiedzieć. Bał się jednak przerywać Komaedzie, który kontynuował swoją opowieść.   
\- Po tym ataku w restauracji.. wiedziałem już, że nie będzie tak łatwo. Że to zaczyna mnie przerastać, że mogę nie mieć dość sił, żeby doczekać tego szczęśliwego odwrócenia losu. Zaczęło do mnie docierać co mi tak naprawdę jest. Najbardziej dokopało mi, że tam byłeś, że byłeś tego świadkiem…Widziałeś jak to wygląda. Nie o to chodzi, że ci nie ufałem – powiedział szybko, widząc, że rozmówca chce mu przerwać. - Po prostu… nie wiedziałem, ile jesteś w stanie znieść. Nie chciałem cię obciążać.   
\- Debil – syknął przez zęby Hinata. Komaeda tylko uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.   
\- Kiedy dowiedziałem się o tym układzie z Naegim… O tym, że chcesz mnie zabrać do domu… Robiłem wszystko, żeby wydobrzeć i móc jechać do ciebie na te święta, przestać się wszystkiego bać chociaż na moment. I wtedy umarł Sir Świnka. Czułem się taki bezradny, taki bezsilny, taki przerażony. Bardziej niż chyba kiedykolwiek. Widziałem, co się z nim dzieje, widziałem, jak nagle zaczyna krwawić, nie może złapać oddechu… Widziałem, jak go zabierają, zaczynają ratować. Dopiero wtedy tak bardzo.. tak wyraźnie uświadomiłem sobie, co się ze mną dzieje i jak poważna jest sytuacja. Jakie to jest wszystko perfidne i nieprzewidywalne –przez chwilę milczał, próbując zapanować nad głosem. Hinata lekko przytrzymał jego dłonie, powstrzymując go przed spruciem całego koca. Uścisnął, próbując dodać otuchy. –On… on był w środku leczenia. Chorował dłużej i był bardziej wyniszczony niż ja, ale… Ja mam teraz słabsze wyniki. O wiele słabsze. Już na samym początku drogi. Ta gorączka wczoraj o nie jest dobry znak. Naegi powiedział mi dzisiaj że nie może mi niczego obiecać. Że właściwie mam szanse pół na pół, że przejdę tą drugą serię. Może być tak, że…. – Komaeda wziął głęboki oddech. – Że coś mi się stanie. A nawet jeśli przetrwam…, jeśli nie wykończę się przez jakąś idiotyczną infekcję albo skutki uboczne, nie wiadomo, czy efekty będą zadowalające. Czy będę wyleczony, czy nie będzie trzeba powtarzać terapii. Że po tym, co przydarzyło się Sir Śwince nie chce mnie oszukiwać – umilkł.  
Hinata zorientował się, że to koniec historii i że bardzo prawdopodobne, że teraz on powinien coś powiedzieć.   
\- To wszystko.. – przełknął ślinę. – To wszystko co mi mówisz.. dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej?  
\- Wiedziałem, że będziesz płakać.   
\- Wcale nie mam zamiaru płakać! – parsknął Hinata, czując, że łzy już od dłuższej chwili pieką go oczy. Komaeda przechylił się do przodu i sięgnął ręką do jego twarzy. Palcem otarł spływające po policzku łzy i delikatnie zwrócił twarz rozmówcy w swoją stronę. Drugą dłoń połozył na jego karku.   
\- Jestem podłym, egoistycznym śmieciem – wyszeptał. Jego usta spotkały się z ustami Hinaty w pół drogi.   
\- Nie jesteś śmieciem – wyszeptał Hinata, między jednym pospiesznym pocałunkiem a drugim. - Jesteś Komaedą.   
\- To synonimy   
\- Niby w jakim języku?  
Oddech Komaedy był krótki, urywany. Pocałunki nerwowe, niepewne. Ramiona drżały. Dłonie nerwowo błądziły po ciele Hinaty i chłopak pierwszy raz z taką intensywnością uświadomił sobie, że Komaeda go chce. Komaeda go kocha, Komaeda go pragnie.   
\- Nie jesteś do cholery śmieciem– wyszeptał, nie przestając go całować. - Nie obrażaj mojego dobrego gustu…!   
Komaeda oparł się czołem o jego czoło i zamknął oczy. Przez chwilę rozkoszował się pocałunkiem, znacznie dłuższym i głębszym niż poprzednie. Dłonie Hinaty wślizgnęły się pod jego koszulkę, zaczęły ją podwijać. Opuszki palców wodziły po bladej, ponaznaczanej błękitnymi żyłkami skórze. I wtedy Komaeda się wycofał. Tak po prostu, nagle,   
\- Przepraszam, Hinata.. – wyszeptał. Ucałował oba kąciki jego ust i odsunął go od siebie. – To nie w porządku.   
\- Ale tego chcesz.   
Komaeda powoli pokiwał głową.   
\- Jak niczego na świecie –wyszeptał uroczyście. Dłonią odgarnął z twarzy przyjaciela niesforne kosmyki.   
\- Ja też tego chcę. Więc jest w porządku.   
\- Nie jest.  
\- Jesteś w błędzie!  
W odpowiedzi Komaeda tylko go do siebie przytulił. Mocno, gwałtownie, prawie pozbawiając tchu w płucach. Hinata znów słyszał tylko bicie jego serca. Szybkie. Dudniące. Nie wiedział, jak długo siedzieli, wtuleni w siebie i roztrzęsieni. Za oknem zdążyło się już zrobić całkiem ciemno.  
\- Czasem jest tak – odezwał się Komaeda, lekko kołysząc Hinatę w ramionach. – że bardzo zbieramy się, żeby cos powiedzieć. Że szukamy odpowiednich słów, tysiąc razy układamy w myślach to, co chcemy powiedzieć, zmieniamy szyk zdania, przygotowujemy alternatywne wersje. A później, iedy przychodzi co do czego tak naprawdę w dalszym ciągu nie wiemy, co opowiedzieć. Myślimy, żeby nie mówić nic w ogóle, żeby przemilczeć, ale tak się nie da. Trzeba… trzeba się zmusić. Powiedzieć pierwsze co nam przychodzi do głowy i jak nam przychodzi do głowy. Nawet, jeśli to nas boli i nawet jeśli czujemy się nie wiadomo jak kretyńsko. Spróbować, nieważne jak nieporadne by to było, bo zazwyczaj po czasie te słowa okazują się w danej sytuacji najlepsze- popatrzył niepewnie na Hinatę. – Albo najgorsze. Ale trzeba próbować.   
\- Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy zmieniłeś się w filozofa – powiedział Hinata, lekko kręcąc głową. Uśmiechnął się. Zrobiło mu się trochę raźniej.  
\- Zawsze byłem filozofem. Ukrywałem się w obawie przed dyskryminacją z tego tytułu.   
\- A wcale niepotrzebnie- lekko przeczesał palcami jego włosy. – Lubię, kiedy jesteś filozofem. Jesteś mądry. Intelekt mnie kręci.   
\- Od kiedy?   
\- Od zawsze. Ale ukrywałem moje preferencje w obawie przed dyskryminacją.   
Komaeda westchnął cicho. Ciągle trzymał go w nocnym uścisku, z chudymi rękami zaplecionymi wokół jego talii.   
\- Nie chcę cię zniszczyć, Hinata – wyszeptał mu do ucha.- Nie chcę przywiązać cię do siebie, przyzwyczaić… nie chcę się aż tak do ciebie zbliżyć, otworzyć się a później zostawić cię z tym samego. Nie chcę, żeby osoba, z którą przez taką bliskość możesz poczuć się emocjonalnie związany   
-Zakochany – uściślił ponuro Hinata. Ramiona objęły go jeszcze ciaśniej, jakby próbowały wycisnąć mu powietrze z płuc. Uciszyć. – Po raz pierwszy w życiu.   
\- Nie chcę, żeby taka osoba odeszła, żebyś był świadkiem jej śmierci… zwłaszcza takiej śmierci. Jeśli coś pójdzie źle, to będzie wyglądało paskudnie. Miałeś już przecież zresztą próbkę jesienią i…   
\- Nie dbam o to – powiedział ostro Hinata. - Nie obchodzi mnie to co będzie i co się stanie, jeśli coś pójdzie źle. Nie obchodzą mnie gdybania i czarne scenariusze. Wiem, że będzie dobrze. Że z tego wyjdziesz, że twoje szczęście się odmieni. Ja, Superszkolna Nadzieja ci to mówię. Zaufaj mi.   
\- Ale co, jeśli…   
\- Nawet jeśli nie, to.. możesz złamać mi serce – powiedział zdecydowanie. – Pozwalam ci. Będę zaszczycony, jeśli ktoś taki jak ty złamie mi serce   
Komaeda chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Hinata złapał go za ramiona i potrząsnął nim lekko  
–Posłuchaj. Hej, posłuchaj! Nie obchodzi mnie to teraz. I dobrze wiem, że tak naprawdę ciebie tez nie – popatrzył mu w oczy. – Przejrzałem cię. Musiałem się tylko upewnić – uśmiechnął się z wyższością.   
Komaeda lekko przygryzł wargi.   
\- Co do czego?  
\- Jesteś takim samym egoistą jak ja. Dokładnie takim samym.   
Szczęściarz przez chwilę przyglądał mu się z natężeniem, najwyraźniej tocząc ciężką, wewnętrzną walkę.   
\- Obiecaj mi coś – poprosił, lekko głaszcząc go po policzku.   
\- Hmm?  
\- Posłuchasz Naegiego. Skontaktujesz się z doktor Kirigiri.   
Hinata westchnął i lekko pokiwał głową. I dopiero wtedy Komaeda znów go pocałował.   
\- Wieczorem – wyszeptał, zamykając go w uścisku. Przez okno dostrzegli pakujący pod oknem samochód. Rodzice wrócili. – Przyjdź dzisiaj wieczorem Kochaj się ze mną.   
\- Dobrze.


	13. Do nieznajomego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bezstresowe wychowanie Hinaty nie ma granic.   
> "Wyjdźmy sobie na wieczór do teatru żeby nasz syn mógł spokojnie przeżyć swój pierwszy raz ze swoim ciężko chorym chłopakiem."  
> "Tak, kochanie, uważam, że to idealny pomysł. w końcu nie ma jeszcze dostatecznie dużej traumy"

Przyszedł.   
Z pewną ulgą przyjął fakt, że rodzice wychodzili do teatru wraz z państwem Naegi. Makoto i Komaru nigdzie nie wychodzili, wiedząc, że w obecnej sytuacji ich interwencja może być potrzebna.   
\- Uprzedzając twoje pytanie – zagadnął wesoło Komaeda, gdy tylko Hinata uchylił drzwi pokoju gościnnego i wślizgnął się do środka. Siedział na łóżku, opierając się wygodnie o poduszki i czytał jeden ze swoich komiksów. – Tak, dalej nie lubię kwietnia. Beznadziejny miesiąc na urodziny. Wywodzi łodygi z nieżywej ziemi i miesza pamięć z pożądaniem i takie tam inne.   
\- Jak… - Hinata przełknął ślinę. Nagle uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany i jak bardzo trzęsą mu się ręce. – Jak się czujesz? – spytał.   
Szare oczy zmierzyły gościa uważnym spojrzeniem.   
\- Pytasz, bo szukasz pretekstu, żeby się wycofać? – spytał cicho Komaeda, odkładając komiks na bok.– Czy próbujesz ocenić jakie są szanse, że zacznę umierać w samym środku zabawy fundując ci traumę na całe życie?   
\- N-nie- odparł Hinata, czując, że zaczyna robić się czerwony. – Po prostu. Jak się czujesz. Chcę wiedzieć, jak się czujesz – powtórzył z mocą, patrząc mu w oczy.   
\- W porządku, Hinata – odparł Komaeda, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło, delikatnie unosząc kąciki ust do góry. – Naprawdę, jest dobrze. Nic mnie nie boli. Dziękuję, że spytałeś.   
\- Nie ma za co – odparł Hinata, wciąż czując, że palą go policzki. Przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka i delikatnie położył dłoń na dłoni przyjaciela. Czuł dziwny ucisk w żołądku.   
\- A… - zawiesił się. – A psychicznie? – drążył. Czuł, że zadaje głupie pytania, ale wciąż przeżywał to, co Komaeda mówił mi wcześniej. O Hope’s Peak. O swoim stanie zdrowia. – Boisz się?  
Komaeda wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Jestem superszkolnym szczęściarzem – odparł pełnym zadumy głosem. Dało się w nim jednak wyczuć napięcie. – Strach to moje życie.   
Hinata poczuł, że coś dławi go w gardle. Słowa. Gesty. Wszystko co robił i mówił Komaeda. Wszystko to co on sam chciał zrobić i powiedzieć.   
\- Chodź tutaj – poprosił Komaeda, otwierając ramiona w zapraszającym geście.  
Hinata przysunął się bliżej, pozwalając, żeby ręce towarzysza objęły go w pasie i przyciągnęły bliżej. Czuł jego ciepło na plecach. Czuł na szyi jego oddech. Oparł się wygodniej, pozwalając, żeby Komaeda go podtrzymywał. Pozwalał, żeby otulały go wzruszająco chude ramiona, żeby serce biło tuż obok jego ucha. Żeby szczupłe dłonie od niechcenia przeczesywały jego włosy. Oprócz lampki nocnej nie mieli żadnego innego światła.   
\- A ty? – spytał cicho Komaeda, przytulając swój policzek do policzka Hinaty. – Boisz się?   
Hinata nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Z jednej strony bał się. Podobnie jak Komaeda czuł, że strach jest całym jego życiem. Rozpaczliwy lęk, że sobie nie poradzi, że nie sprosta oczekiwaniom, ż zawiedzie. Teraz, kiedy Komaeda był obok niego, kiedy tulił go do siebie, strach był tylko odległym, przytłumionym uczuciem.   
\- Przy tobie boję się trochę mniej – orzekł. Komaeda lekko ucałował jego dłoń. Jego usta przesuwały się od palców, przez wewnętrzną część dłoni, aż do nadgarstka. Druga ręka wślizgnęła się pod koszulkę Hinaty. Chłodny dotyk łaskotał skórę. Sprawiał, że w jakiś sposób Hinata czuł się jednocześnie bardzo smutny i bardzo szczęśliwy. Zadrżał.   
\- Nie musisz się bać – powiedział cicho Komaeda. – Jestem przy tobie. Nie zamierzam umierać.   
\- Wiem.   
\- Nie chcę umierać.   
\- Więc nie umieraj – poprosił cicho Hinata, odwracając się do Komaedy i całując go lekko. Szczęściarz nie pozwolił mu przerwać pocałunku zbyt szybko. – Oddychaj. Oddychaj dla mnie.   
\- Dobrze – wyszeptał, przenosząc się z pocałunkami na szyję. Łaskotało. Ale było przyjemnie. Hinata przełknął ślinę. Wciąż czuł szczupłe dłonie przesuwające się po jego ciele. Ciekawskie, stęsknione. Próbujące poznać każdy centymetr skóry, nauczyć się go na pamięć.   
\- Czy ja.. – Hinata przełknął ślinę zmieszany i skrępowany. – Czy ja też mogę? – spytał nieśmiało. Komaeda popatrzył na niego pytająco. – Mogę cię dotknąć?  
\- Chcesz? – Szczęściarz wydawał się zaskoczony.   
\- Bardzo chcę. Proszę.   
Komaeda odwrócił go twarzą w swoją stronę. Ujął jego prawą dłoń i położył sobie na brzuchu. Skóra była ciepła, rozgrzana. Tak cienka, że przypominała papier. Tak cienka, że Hinacie wydawało się, ze jeden nieostrożny ruch może ją rozciąć, rozszarpać. Uświadomił sobie, że chyba nigdy nie dotykał czegoś tak kruchego.   
Komaeda przygryzł wargi. Zatonął nosem we wgłębieniu przy obojczyku Hinaty, jedną dłonią przesuwając po jego kręgosłupie. Druga dłoń ostrożnie odsunęła gumkę dresowych spodni.   
\- Jesteś pewien, że wiesz co robisz? – spytał Hinata, zaalarmowany tym ruchem.   
\- Oczywiście, że nie – odparł Komaeda. – To by popsuło zabawę.   
Hinata nie był ani trochę uspokojony tą wypowiedzią, nie protestował jednak. Zaufał. Komaeda jest przecież dobry. Delikatny, wrażliwy, sam tak bardzo kruchy. Komaeda go nie skrzywdzi. Poddawał się jego pocałunkom i pieszczotom. Oddychał szybciej, drżał w jego ramionach. Jęknął cicho, kiedy Komaeda wsunął się w niego, próbując przygotować go do jeszcze większej bliskości. Mocniej przytrzymał się przyjaciela Jego dłoni, jego delikatnej skóry i oczu, dla których światło słońca było zbyt jaskrawe, jego słów gorzkich jak dym, rozgrzewających od środka. Przygryzał wargi. Pozwalał, by Komaeda go dotykał, by stopniowo oswajał jego ciało, przygotowywał je. I wreszcie Hinata poczuł, jak go wypełnia. W całości, rozdzierająco. Ostatecznie. Na chwilę aż wstrzymał oddech, uświadamiając sobie, co się stało.   
Otworzył go, tylko po to, by zagrać na nim jak na instrumencie. By wydobywać z niego kolejne szepty, jęki, obietnice. Doprowadzać mięśnie do drżenia, oblewać zimnym potem, sprawiać, że krew aż pulsowała w skroniach. Być tu na chwilę, wedrzeć się w niego i później zostawić go takiego otwartego i bezbronnego. Hinata poczuł, że chce mu się płakać, że łzy dławią go w gardle, utrudniają widzenie. Ze to wszystko jest w jakiś sposób beznadziejnie smutne. Coraz szybsze, bardziej intensywne ruchy Komaedy, jego gorący oddech na szyi, jego szczupłe nadgarstki. To, jak bardzo go opętał, jak bardzo wrósł w jego życie. Jak wielką ranę pozostawi, jeśli jednak mu się nie uda i umrze. To bolało. Paliło w piersi. Doprowadzało do szaleństwa. Fala rozkoszy, która zalała jego ciało także była smutna i sprawiła, że Hinata zaczął płakać naprawdę. Rozdzierająco. Rozpaczliwie. Jak chyba jeszcze nigdy.   
\- Hej – głos Komaedy był zmartwiony. Wystraszony. – Hej, co się dzieje? Wszystko w porządku?   
\- Tak – odparł Hinata. – Po prostu… Po prostu się trochę… wzruszyłem – przyznał niechętnie. To była prawda. Nic go tak nie wzruszało jak Komaeda. Nic go tak w życiu nie rozbroiło, nie rozmontowało i nie doprowadziło do takiego stanu roztrzęsienia.   
Nie zaprotestował, kiedy Szczęściarz go przytulił. Załkał jak dziecko, chowając twarz w jego ramieniu. Porcelanowo biała dłoń która jeszcze niedawno dawała mu tyle rozkoszy, teraz uspokajająco głaskała go po włosach. Rytm serca Komaedy wciąż był jeszcze przyspieszony od wysiłku. Co tylko sprawiło, że Hinata zaczął łkać jeszcze bardziej rozpaczliwie.   
\- Przepraszam – mruknął, kiedy wreszcie zdołał się opanować. – Nie chciałem cię wystraszyć.   
\- W porządku – Komaeda lekko ucałował go w czoło. Był zdyszany, spocony, ale szczęśliwy, nawet mimo nagłego wybuchu Hinaty. – Nic nie szkodzi. Byłeś cudowny. Poza tym że trochę pociągałeś nosem, bo to nie było ani trochę urocze – zadrwił.   
\- Spadaj.   
\- Kocham cię, Superszkolna Nadziejo.   
Hinata przytulił go mocno. Rozpaczliwy, bolesny ucisk w piersi powoli ustępował. Świat wracał na swoje miejsce. Ciało Komaedy, nagie i rozgrzane, jak zwykle idealnie dostosowywało się do jego objęć.   
\- Mam prośbę –wymamrotał sennie, kiedy Szczęściarz troskliwie objął ich obu kocem miękkim kocem. Dopiero teraz zaczął czuć się naprawdę dobrze. Ciepło. Bezpiecznie.   
\- Hmm?  
\- Podaj mi książkę, dobrze?  
Białowłosy po omacku sięgnął w kierunku nocnej szafki i podał towarzyszowi album. Hinata szybko zaczął przewracać kartki, szukając odpowiedniej strony. Wiersz, który chciał przeczytać Komaedzie. Wiersz, z powodu którego kupił album.   
\- Przeczytaj – poprosił, podsuwając przyjacielowi książkę pod nos. Wiersz ozdobiony był zdjęciem przedstawiającym jesienne liście. Szczęściarz czytał, raz po raz zerkając pytająco na Hinatę.   
-Mam czekać, bo wiem, że spotkam cię znowu – wyszeptał mu do ucha Hinata, kiedy jego głos się załamał. – Mam zadbać o to, żeby cię nie stracić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podobnie jak w przypadku Wastelandu - osoba która przetłumaczyła wiersz pozostała anonimowa.


	14. Słońce zbyt jaskrawe dla jego oczu

Wszystko było na dobrej drodze. Wszyscy byli dobrej myśli.   
Po powrocie do Hope’s Peak Komaeda zaczął kolejny cykl terapii i znosił go całkiem nieźle, przynajmniej pod względem fizycznym. Psychicznie był w kawałkach i Hinata dobrze o tym wiedział. Nic nowego. Wszyscy byli teraz w kawałkach . Rodzina Togamich, rodzina Saionji, rodziny wszystkich uczniów Akademi… Sonia dalej nie wróciła. Prestiżowa szkoła mająca nieść światu nadzieję była zamknięta na cztery spusty, a krążące o niej plotki i wątpliwości tylko bardziej szarpały nerwy mieszkańców miasta. W styczniu nie było tygodnia, żeby w okolicy nie doszło do żadnych zamieszek lub zamachów. W lutym nad wszystkimi wisiało widmo totalnej wojny, a nad Hope’s Peak wisiało widmo zamknięcia. Atmosfera zrobiła się nieznośna, zwłaszcza że luty był wyjątkowo zimny, śnieżny i ponury. Wszyscy byli w kawałkach i dlatego tak naprawdę nikt nie uważał obniżonego nastroju Komaedy za niepokojący objaw. Uparcie powtarzano, że sprawy są na dobrej drodze.   
Po kilku tygodniach pacjent został przeniesiony do izolatki. Tak jak poprzednio głównie spał albo leżał z głową na kolanach przyjaciela. Hinata starał się spędzać z Komaedą tak dużo czasu, jak tylko mógł. Kilka razy udało mu się nawet oszukać Naegiego i Tsumiki i zostać w izolatce na noc. Coraz częściej w wyprawach do szpitala towarzyszyła mu Mioda, która po śmierci Saionji uznała, że musi jakoś uczcić pamięć kuzynki. Była dobrym sprzymierzeńcem jeśli chodziło o wykradanie czasu dla Komaedy. Współczuła, chciała pomóc.   
Sygnał nadchodzącej wiadomości na chwilę oderwał Hinatę od nieudolnych prób zaśnięcia.  
Był środek nocy, a on co chwila przewracał się z boku na bok w swoim łóżku.   
„Co robisz?” pytał Komaeda.   
„Próbuję zasnąć. Tobie też radzę, Szczęściarzu”.  
„… A tak naprawdę?”  
Hinata zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę.   
„Leżę spokojnie i zastanawiam się, czy oddychasz”   
„Oddycham, Hinata. Śpij”   
„Dobrze” 

-Śniło mi się, że wyszedłem na dach – powiedział następnego popołudnia Komaeda, kiedy Hinata przyszedł w odwiedziny. Był przełom lutego i marca. Na ziemi wciąż leżał śnieg, jednak w powietrzu pachniało wiosną, a Komaeda znów mrużył oczy w słońcu, które było dla niego zbyt jaskrawe. Stanowczo zbyt jaskrawe.   
\- Kto wie – uśmiechnął się do niego Hinata i lekko ucałował go w czoło. – Może naprawdę wyszedłeś. Może lunatykowałeś.   
\- Widziałem gwiazdy – padła cicha, ledwie dosłyszalna odpowiedź- Spaliły mi oczy.   
To był jeden ze słabszych dni Komaedy. Od rana zmagał się z bólami głowy i żołądka. Nawet nie miał siły ukrywać przed gościem, że czuje się podle. Płakał. Klął pod nosem. Cierpiał. Hinata przykładał mu do rozgorączkowanego czoła zgarnięty z parapetu śnieg z pełną świadomością tego, że Tsumiki go zabije, jeśli się dowie.   
\- Czasem myślę, że najlepiej byłoby umrzeć- powiedział wtedy Komaeda. - Ale wtedy ty zjawiasz się tutaj ze śniegiem w rękach.   
Całe popołudnie leżeli na szpitalnym łóżku. Niewiele rozmawiali.. Komaeda był zbyt słaby i obolały. Hinata był zbyt smutny. Leżeli, owinięci w kokon milczenia. Ciężki, gruby, ale w jakiś sposób przytulny. Bezpieczny. Marzyli o tym, żeby tak zostać. Nie musieć z nikim rozmawiać. Nie musieć nic robić.   
\- Musisz chyba iść – powiedział Komaeda, krzywiąc się przy kolejnej fali bólu.- Masz dzisiaj spotkanie z doktor Kirigiri, prawda?  
\- Chrzanić doktor Kirigiri – odparł z mocą Hinata, otaczając go ramionami. Niepokoiło go to, jak Komaeda bardzo schudł. – Zostaję z tobą.   
\- Idź. Proszę.   
\- Za chwilę – obiecał gość. Z jakiegoś powodu jego spotkania z terapeutką były dla Komaedy szalenie ważne. Nie miał serca mu powiedzieć, że jak dla niego naprawdę nie ma żadnej różnicy czy ominie jedno, czy dwa. Zabierały tylko czas, który mógł spędzić z Komaedą – Za chwilę pójdę.   
Szczęściarz skrzywił się, a zaraz później w jego oczach błysnął ślad niepokoju.   
\- Co? – spytał natychmiast Hinata, nachylając się nad nim. – Co się dzieje?  
\- Nie, nic takiego – wyszeptał pacjent, po czym znów się skrzywił. Za oknem słońce odbijało się od resztek śniegu i Komaeda musiał odwrócić wzrok. Słońce zbyt jaskrawe dla jego gasnących….Nie. Hinata uspokajająco pogłaskał go po policzku.   
\- Komaeda…   
\- Po prostu… - głos Komaedy tylko pozornie był spokojny i lekceważący. – Ukłucie w piersi, nic więcej – po jego minie łatwo było poznać, że nieprzyjemne odczucie właśnie znów się powtórzyło.   
\- Gdzie? – spytał Hinata, wodząc dłonią po jego klatce piersiowej. Nagle poczuł, że jego też boli serce. Bardzo, jakby miało pęknąć. Zacisnął zęby. Pozwolił, żeby Komaeda wziął jego dłoń w swoja i poprowadził, wskazując źródło bólu.   
\- Tutaj? – upewnił się Hinata.   
\- Tak.   
Serce Komaedy biło szybko, nierównym, rwanym rytmem. Hinata nie był pewien, czy to przyczyna problemu, czy skutek uboczny tego, że chory zaczynał panikować.   
\- Spokojnie – wyszeptał mu do ucha, Przytulił jego głowę do swojej piersi. – Bardzo boli?  
Komaeda przygryzł wargi.   
\- Bardziej.   
Kątem oka Hinata spostrzegł, że czujnik na palcu pacjenta zaczyna się świecić.   
\- Nie denerwuj się, zaraz ktoś przyjdzie.   
\- Sam się nie denerwuj –odciął się Komaeda. Widać było jednak, że jest przerażony. Wpatrywał się w przyjaciela wzrokiem kogoś, kto nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje ale błaga o ratunek. Błaga, żeby ktoś go z tego wyrwa, żeby był już koniec. Jego serce biło coraz szybciej. Dłonie drżały, więc Hinata splótł je ze swoimi i pod wpływem impulsu ucałował.   
\- Już.. – powtórzył łagodnie, głaszcząc go po głowie. Jego głos brzmiał bezradnie, rozdzierająco. – Spokojnie. Spokojnie, Komaeda. To nic takiego… Na pewno już tu idą… Nie bój się, zaraz będzie po wszystkim….  
Chuda dłoń musnęła jego policzek.   
\- Myślałem, że śmierć będzie czymś strasznym – wyszeptał Komaeda. Z jakiegoś powodu jego usta nagle zrobiły się sine. – Ale jesteś tu ze mną i wygląda na to, że śmierć to takie miłe, ciepłe stworzenie..   
Czuł, że krzyk dławi go w gardle. Ale nie krzyknął. Zamiast tego mocniej przytulił wychudzone kościste ciało do siebie i zaczął mówić.   
Sine usta drżały, walcząc o oddech. W gasnących oczach dla których światło było zbyt jaskrawe pojawił się przebłysk zrozumienia. „Mówiąc do Świec”.  
\- Opuszczając pokój odłamujesz kawałek świata – szeptał Hinata, gorączkowo, wspierając swoją skroń o skroń chorego - Wokół którego stoi moje życie. Którym rozchodzi się moja krew.   
Komaeda zamknął oczy oddychając szybko, płytko. Opadał z sił. Hinata ucałował zsiniałe wargi. Na korytarzu rozległy się kroki.  
\- Tracąc tak dużo świata wciąż wyciągasz ręce po więcej świata. Twoje kroki są miękkie jak stworzenie przed którym ustępują drzwi.   
A później go zabrali. 

\- Hinata.   
Nie odpowiedział, wciąż oparty czołem o ścianę. Siedział tak, odkąd zostawili go samego. Na łóżku, plecami do wejścia, twarzą do ściany. Myślał, że będzie płakać, ale nie potrafił.   
\- Hinata – powtórzyła Kyoko Kirigiri.  
Zacisnął zęby. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, ale głos za bardzo mu się łamał.   
\- Hinata Hajime. Przemów do mnie.   
\- Nie.   
Lekarka westchnęła. Podeszła i usiadła na łóżku obok niego.   
\- Makoto prosił, żeby ci przekazać…   
\- Nie chce tego słuchać – wpadł jej w słowo. Zatkał uszy dłońmi.   
Makoto kazał przekazać, dobre sobie. Nawet nie przyszedł osobiście. Nie miał tyle odwagi. Wysłał doktor Kirigiri, jakby to miało cokolwiek zmienić albo poprawić. No cóż, dopiero teraz wyraźnie było widać, że nigdy naprawdę nie traktował Hinaty na równo z rodzinami pacjentów. To był tylko wolontariat. Dziecinna, idealistyczna próba ratowania rozpadającego się świata. Eksperyment. Eksperyment, który właśnie się skończył.   
\- Możesz go w każdej chwili zobaczyć – ciągnęła doktor Kirigiri, wcale nie dbając o to, czy Hinata w ogóle ma ochotę słuchać. Jej głos przebijał się przez zasłonięte uszy. Wwiercał się w mózg. Odbijał się echem po głowie i kaleczył milionami odłamków. – Kiedy tylko będziesz gotowy.   
\- Nie chcę.   
Oczywiście, rozumiem, nie będziemy cię do niczego zmuszać, ale…   
Obrzucił ją wyjątkowo nienawistnym spojrzeniem.   
\- Odpieprz się – poradził. – Nie chcę.. nie dam rady… nie potrafię.. –szeptał, obejmując ramiona dłońmi. Poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Kobieta lekko objęła go ramieniem. Nie odepchnął jej, mimo że naprawdę chciał, żeby się odpieprzyła.   
\- Jest jeszcze szansa, że z tego wyjdzie – powiedziała. Hinata poczuł, że jego serce jednak potrafi bić. I to szybciej, niż by się spodziewał.  
\- Wyjdzie..? – powtórzył, mrugając bardzo szybko. Obraz zaczął się rozmywać. – To znaczy że on… ?  
\- Musieliśmy wprowadzić go w stan śpiączki farmakologicznej – powiedziała Kyoko, a Hinata uznał, że wszystko jedno. I tak nie rozumiał tego języka. – Jest podłączony do respiratora, ale żyje. Wybudzimy go, kiedy jego stan się poprawi. Ma pięćdziesiąt procent szans, Hinata, trzeba tylko..   
\- Tak, wiem – powiedział, wstając na równe nogi. Czuł, że drżą mu kolana. – Trzeba mieć nadzieję, prawda? 

W milczeniu spoglądał na pogrążoną w śnie twarz, tak bardzo zmarniałą i wychudłą. Na rozsypane na poduszce białe włosy. Na lekko zsiniałe usta z których wystawała rurka respiratora. Na porcelanową, prawie przezroczysta skórę, na powieki, które jak na razie nie drgały zwiastując szybkie przebudzenie. Komaeda spał   
Nadzieja, trzeba mieć nadzieję.   
Pochylił się i lekko pocałował Komaedę w czoło.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że szybko się obudzisz, Szczęściarzu – wyszeptał. – Będę tu czekał.   
Nie miał pojęcia, że gdzieś, w innej rzeczywistości inny Hinata – ten, który postanowił zostać studentem rezerwowym – pochyla się nad innym Komaedą, (który otwierał koperty w innej kolejności) i całując go w czoło wypowiada dokładnie te same słowa.

**Author's Note:**

> Po pierwsze chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że jestem świadoma tego, że o ile Komaeda jest chory w oryginale, to są jednak kwestie kanoniczne, których poruszanie w twórczości fanowskiej jest nieco… nieeleganckie. Są angsty, których po prostu nie powinno się, nie wypada pisać. Mimo wszystko jednak taki tekst postał. Wciąż mam co do niego dużo wątpliwości. Szczerze przepraszam wszystkie osoby, które na co dzień mierzą się z poruszaną tematyką i które poczuły się dotknięte nieścisłościami/zbyt lekkim potraktowaniem tematu  
> "-Wikipedia podaje, iż u Komaedy stwierdzono „late stage lymphoma and progressed frontotemporal lobe dementia." Z pewnych względów zdecydowałam na potrzeby ff zawęzić diagnozę do jednej choroby i nieco zmniejszyć jej stan zaawansowania. Jednym z powodów było to, że – tak na chłopski rozum – po prostu nie potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić osoby funkcjonującej i wchodzącej w jakiekolwiek interakcje w stanie, który umyślili sobie twórcy gry. Drugim to, że litości, każdy angst ma swoje granice. Nawet dla mnie.
> 
> \- Tytułowy cytat „Słońce zbyt jaskrawe dla jego oczu”odmieniany przez wszystkie formy i przypadki pochodzi z książki „Gwiazd naszych wina” Johna Greena (org. „Risen sun too bright for her losing eyes”).


End file.
